Les éléments en un
by Cla.Remus02
Summary: 6ème année pour les Maraudeurs et rien de nouveau... à part cette nouvelle élève, Emelyne, doué de pouvoirs hors du commun avec qui ils vont se lier d'amitié... 17 chapitres!
1. Emelyne

**Disclaimer** : Je rappelle que tous les personnages présents dans cette fic ne m'appatiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la Grande J.K Rowling

**Note de l'auteur** : Donc Les Eléments en un est ma première fanfic donc j'espère que vous serez quand même assez satisfait ce premier chapitre a pas l'air super mais c'est parce que c'est beaucoup de blablabla pour présenter un peu les personnage et l'histoire les chapitre suivant sont déjà beaucoup plus développé et intéressant !

**Résume – Présentation** :

Alors l'histoire ce passe a l'époque des Maraudeurs donc il y aura James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et d'autre personnage tel que

Leen : La cousine de Remus

Stacy : Sœur Jumelle de Sirius.

Emelyne : Mon héroïne qui a de grand pouvoir et qui vas apparemment avoir un année assez difficile…

Enfin voilà j'en dit pas plus parce que là maintenant c'est à vous de lire.

---------------------------------------- CHAPITRE n°1 ----------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Emelyne**

Emelyne était une jeune sorcière de 16 ans et allait bientôt intégrer la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre: POUDLARD.Elle en avait tellement entendu parler qu'elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose… LA RENTREE ! bien qu'elle devrait être la seule ! Mais d'après ce que son père lui avait raconté elle était considérée par ses élèves comme une seconde maison ou c'était un plaisir de passer l'année. Ainsi elle allait découvrir ce nouvel établissement en entamant sa 6ème année d'étude. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait étudier dans le lycée de Magie :Sims SWENTON,en Californie, qui était spécialisé dans la divination, matière qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme inintéressante, barbante et totalement inexacte !C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours reproché à son ancienne Ecole et espérait donc qu'a Poudlard il avait une matière spécifique bien plus intéressante, elle avait justement entendu dire qu'ils y enseignaient la défense contre les forces du Mal à un niveau assez élevé !

Elle qui n'était pas du tout un experte en cette matière se promit donc de rattrapé le niveau pendant les vacances car elle ne l'avait encore étudié qu'en temps qu'option.

Bien qu'elle venait d'un autre Continent le B.U.S.E était toujours de rigueur et elle était désireuse de se lancer dans une carrière d'Auror ainsi elle avait choisi comme matière DCFM, Potions, Métamorphoses, Sortilège et histoire de la magie ! Autant dire que l'année s'annoncer longue !

A cette date elle venait d'emménager dans une partie recluse à l'extérieur de Londres avec son père qui n'était présent que très peu souvent car il exerçait le métier de Médicomage et donc ses horaires de travail étaient aussi aléatoire que la trajectoire d'un cognard ! Mais elle avait quand même pour compagnie son adorable chouette Darwin aux plumes noires avec des tâches blanches.

Emelyne était encore en train de déballer des cartons lorsqu'elle trouva une photo de famille sur laquelle elle devait avoir à peine un an, avec son père et sa mère. Elle restait une des rares photo ou elle pouvait admiré sa mère de qui elle avait hérité de magnifique yeux gris verts ainsi que des cheveux châtain - brun qui lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules et qui faisait sa plus grande fierté ! Elle aimait sa mère, elle ne la connaissait pas mais elle l'aimait, elle avait était une grande femme, pas comme les autre car elle était une Elementa.

Elle appartenait à un peuple dérivé des Elfes qui pouvaient se matérialiser en éléments et les manipuler. Ces êtres étaient dotés d'une grande force magique. Hors il était interdit a ces êtres de côtoyer les humains sorciers mais un jour un femme a désobéit et est donc partie a l'aventure découvrir le monde qui se cachait derrière les lieux reclus ou ils vivaient habituellement. Ainsi cette jeune femme qui portait le nom de Gloria pris le chemin de la ville pour une période indéterminée mais elle fut très vite rattrapée par des membres de son clan, qui l'attaqua. Heureusement ceci se produisit non loin de là ou vivait son futur mari ainsi il la récupéra et la soigna. Il découvrit son secret et l'aida a intégrer la vie de Sorcier et finit par se rapprocher l'un de l'autre pour donner un jour naissance à la petite Emelyne Edensen.

Or peut un an et demi après le peuple ayant appris cette naissance décidèrent de tuer cette enfant mais sa mère donna sa vie pour que son père et elle puisse vivre. C'est pour cela qu'il avaient décidé de partir loin très loin alors que son père était originaire d'Angleterre depuis toujours. Mais ils avaient enfin décidés de revenir parmi les leurs !et voila maintenant 2 mois qu'ils s'étaient installé et n'avaient eu aucun problèmes.

Mais Emelyne devait quand même rester cachée car il va s'en dire que le sang de sa mère coulait encore dans ses veines et la dotait de pouvoirs qu'aucun sorcier ne pouvait égaler, ainsi tout comme sa mère elle pouvait maîtriser les éléments mais ne pouvait pas se matérialiser elle-même en éléments ce qui lui donnait un point faible par rapport aux êtres de son peuple mais elle compensait par la magie qu'elle créé avec sa baguette. Car son peuple n'avait jamais cru en cette magie par les incantations et les sortilèges.

Toutes ces caractéristiques faisaient finalement d'elle un être peut-être hors du commun mais jusqu'à maintenant elle l'avait toujours assumé et l'avait bien caché à ses amis pendant plusieurs années donc ce ne sera pas en 2 ans que tout allait se savoir. Enfin elle songea que la situation était quand même différente puisque entrant en 6ème année elle avait enfin le droit de pratiquer la magie hors du collège, avec modération bien sur, mais elle avait le droit et elle se trouvait maintenant en Angleterre, la terre de ces ancêtres, et elle savait que cette proximité la déstabilisait beaucoup la preuve en est qu'elle n'arrivait plus à maîtriser ses pouvoirs depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici en plus ici les sorciers connaissaient les Elementas alors qu'en Amérique c'était un peuple inconnu. Mais elle s'était promise de se faire la plus discret possible et de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs

Or avec la force magique qu'il se dégageait elle avait bien du mal à les retenir et avait déjà fait brûler plusieurs cartons, inondé la cave quoique « tant en été c'était pas trop mal et crée une véritable tornade dans le salon ! Heureusement ce spectacle ne se produisait que dans la maison et de toute façon ils avaient préférés s'installer dans un quartier pas trop fréquenté par les moldus histoire de ne pas avoir à pratiquer des sortilèges d'amnésie à tous les moldus passants. Mais les accidents se faisaient de plus en plus rares et temps mieux, car elle profitait s'une petite salle à la cave où elle s'entraînait et pour l'instant elle arrivais à les maîtriser.

Cela faisait bientôt plus de 3 heures qu'elle était en train de déballer des cartons et de mettre tout els objets magique sur les étagères. Elle remarqua qu'ils ne lui restaient plus de cartons ce qui lui décrocha un énorme sourire elle conclu que tout serait terminer pour ce soir, il lui resterait ainsi 10 jours pour préparer sa rentrée. Elle se dirigeait vers la poubelle pour y mettre un carton lorsque la sonnette l'interrompit. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un moldu pour sonner à la porte et peut être même un de ces petits enfants qui sont dans les rues dès 9H00 du matin sur leurs tricycles mais là il était quand même 19h30…

------------------------------------------- FIN -----------------------------------------

Voilà c'est ma première FanFic donc j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu surtout que ce premier chapitre n'as pas trop d'intérêt puisqu'il expose juste le personnage principal enfin lisait directement le 2ème chapitre il est déjà beaucoup plus mouvementé mais j'accepte quand même les rewiews dès maintenant!!! MERCI


	2. la famille

CHAPITRE 2 : La famille...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Devant elle se présentait un homme d'une trentaine d'année à l'air épuisé avec la peau blanche et presque les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

- Je suis bien chez la famille Edensen ?bégaya-t-il comme si chaque mot qu'il arrivaient à prononcer était une intense douleur.

C'est alors qu'Emelyne compris lorsqu'elle vit la peau de l'homme devenir toute flasque et remuer comme la surface de l'eau. Elle fit un pas en arrière et l'homme se transforma en une flaque d'eau qui glissa à l'intérieur de la maison avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de refermer la porte. Suivit alors une course à travers la maison, elle le poursuivi jusque dans le salon où il essaya de se cacher en passant sous le tapis vert et beige pour ensuite se dissimuler derrière le canapé beige avant de faire le tour de la pièce en passant du canapé aux meubles et à la cheminée pour finir derrière une vieille commode.

- « Accio Baguette » hurla-t-elle. C'est alors qu'atterri directement entre ses doigt un bâton de bois. Elle la pointa vers la commode ; « Reprend ta forme tout de suite ou je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir »Le plus étonnant fut que la « flaque » vint a ses pieds pour reprendre petit à petit la forme d'un être humain « que me voulez-vous je sais que vous êtes un Elementa ! » lui lança-t-elle à la figure.

-J'étais sur que c'était toi..., ne t'inquiète pas je ne te veux pas de mal bien au contraire,je viens justement te mettre en garde !...

- Et pourquoi je devrai vous faire confiance ?

- Tu as raison tu restes toujours sur tes gardes comme ta mère !

- Comment connaissais vous ma mère ?lui dit-elle sur un ton ahuri

- Sache que tu as devant toi l'unique frère de ta mère, je m'appelle Valerio. »

Si elle avait eu une chaise elle se serait assise dessus mais la s'en était trop !ses genoux commencèrent a fléchir et elle eu juste le temps de se rattraper a la table a coté d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un vrai Elementa et qu'elle apprenait qu'elle avait de la famille du coté de sa mère !cela en faisait beaucoup. C'est alors que des idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête ... Mère... Frère...Elementa... Morte...Soit Forte... Danger ... DANGER ! Comment pouvait elle offrir une si belle occasion aux personnes qui avaient déjà détruit sa famille elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Elle releva la tête pour faire fasse à son adversaire 'mais non ce n'est pas un adversaire c'est ...c'est mon oncle !' pensa-t-elle. Temps pis il était de leurs ils devraient payer. Un de ceux qu'il avait obligé a vivre caché dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien et qui la faisait encore vivre dans la peur bien qu'elle s'y soit préparé. Mais par-dessus tout ils étaient la cause du manque affectif dont elle avait été victime. Elle devait venger sa mère...

Elle levé les yeux prête a engager un féroce combat même si elle devait pour ça être renvoyé de son nouveau Collège ou dévaster sa maison ! Or ce n'était pas un homme sur ces gardes qui lui faisait face mais une main tendue tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical ! 'Pourquoi lui tendait-il sa main ?'Elle dirigea son regard vers celui de l'homme et fut choqué de la ressemblance avec celui de sa mère.

Il se mit en face d'elle et pris un air grave qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait devoir l'écouter et bien assimiler ses paroles :

« Je sais que tout ça est précipité et totalement absurde mais sache que ta mère a toujours était une grande femme et lorsque je l'ai perdu j'ai été révolté mais a quoi bon payer de deux vie la vie d'une personne. Je ne me suis jamais opposé aux choix de ta mère et je l'ai même soutenue du mieux que je pouvais. Après a naissance elle a senti que quelque chose allez arriver et m'as fait promettre de veiller sur toi mais comme tu le sais j'ai perdu votre trace. Heureusement aujourd'hui je vous retrouve mais pour peu de temps car moi-même suis-je en danger, notre peuple souffre aussi et vis dans la peur tu apprendras bien vite que la vie est difficile et tu devras sûrement renouer des liens avec les personnes de ton peuple... mais d'ici là de l'eau aura coulé sous le ponts. » Il parlait à un rythme tellement rapide qu'Emelyne avait du mal à suivre. « Voilà je te met en garde car tes pouvoirs vont sûrement être mis a rude épreuve ainsi que ta résistance protège toi bien ! Je te tiendrai au courant pendant l'année, prend bien soin de toi et sache que tu ressembles à ta mère de façon très troublante. Je dois vite repartir prend ceci.

Il lui tendit un paquet rouge avant de disparaître. Elle resta plantée ainsi pendant 20 minutes et encore elle ne reprit conscience de la réalité que grâce a sa chouette qui était venu se poser sur son épaule et qui lui tirait les cheveux .Elle observa le paquet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, cela devait être un cadeau très spécial. Elle commença a retiré l'emballage et découvrit un magnifique pendentif en forme de fée qui prenait une couleur bleu émeraude ou orange citrouille selon la façon dont on le regardait, elle l'accrocha tout de suite à son cou. En regardant plus attentivement le pendentif elle vit qu'une sorte de liquide circulé à l'intérieur elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçu qu'elle avait négligé l'emballage car à l'intérieur se trouvait un petit mot écrit à l'encre bleu ciel par son oncle :

_Ma chère Nièce, Emelyne._

_J'espère que tu protes bien ce prénom, car ta mère m'avait dit que si un jour elle avait une fille elle l'appellerai ainsi. Je t'offre donc ce pendentif qui a appartenu a ta mère, prend -z- en grand soin car il recèle des pouvoirs bien des pouvoir que même moi je ne serai pas maîtriser. Mais tu découvriras sûrement plus en détails son utilité toi-même cette année. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car moi-même je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il est et ce qu'il fait._

_Tendrement ton Oncle, Valério_

Elle monta directement dans sa chambre pour y déposer la lettre de son oncle. Elle s'assoie et repensa a cet instant, il avait était tellement court mais pourtant tellement fort. Elle venait de découvrir un membre de sa famille du coté de sa mère et en avait appris beaucoup sur elle, enfin beaucoup pet être pas mais il était tellement rare qu'elle aborde le sujet avec son père que lorsqu'on abordé le sujet elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire les paroles qui s'y rapportaient.

Un bruit sourd la sortie de ses pensées, ce devait être son père qui rentré de Ste Mangouste par la poudre de cheminette. Elle se précipita donc en bas de l'escalier pour retrouver son père toujours sous la cheminée qui regardait en l'air comme si il espérait en voir descendre un hippogriffe .Puis il remarqua sa présence et ne lui adressa que :

« Il faudrait vraiment que je nettoie cette cheminée à croire que les anciens propriétaires n'y faisait que du feu ! Sinon tu as passé une bonne journée...ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le pendentif qu'elle portait mais il détourna le regard... ma chérie ? A ce que je voie tu as bien rangé c'est très bien tu mérite un bon plat ! »

Son père était vraiment un beau parleur, pire qu'une fille, mais la douceur se faisait sentir dans sa voix et elle aimait l'écouter parler. Il était peut être son père mais sembler n'avoir encore que 25 ans alors qu'il en avait 12 de plus ! Il était grand assez imposant, les cheveux bruns cours avec de superbes yeux bleus. Il avait de quoi faire tomber toute les filles qu'il voulait mais pourtant il ne collectionnait pas les petites - amies et temps mieux car Emelyne n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'avoir a faire a une belle-mère ou a des demi frères et sœurs !

Elle l'attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne quitte le salon pour aller à la cuisine :

-« Papa j'ai quelque chose à te dire, cette après midi quelqu'un est venu à la maison.

- A oui et qui était – ce ?

- Eh bien c'était le frère de maman, Valério, déclara-t-elle en fixant le visage de son père pour voir la réaction que ce dernier allait avoir. Mais a son grand étonnement ne fut pas très vive. Est ce la seul chose que cela te fait ? Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui connaissait mieux que quiconque ma mère, à part toi, et toi tu ne réagis pas ! lui lança-t-elle les yeux rouges.

- En fait je m'en suis douté quand j'ai vu que tu portait son pendentif et je sais que la personne qui l'avait ... sa voix se faisait plus enrouée...c'était Valério qui l'avait récupéré après... il ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa la tête. Après quelques secondes il releva la tête pour adresser à sa fille un sourire des plus chaleureux en disant : enfin c'est plutôt bien que tu es rencontré enfin la personne qui représente le mieux tes origines et je lui voue mon entière confiance je sais que c'est un homme très intelligent et attentionné. Del ma même manière j'espère que votre rencontre s'est bien passée que tu n'as pas pris peur ?

- Euh....... Je vais dire oui il s'est juste transformer en flaque d'eau quand j'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai du lui courir après e le menacer de ma baguette magique mais sinon oui. Elle finit sa phrase en lui adressant un sourire pincé et finit par lui raconter l'histoire en détails assise à la table pendant que son père préparait le souper. Elle insista sur la mise en garde que lui avait adressé son oncle et elle lui demanda si il savait ce qu'il entendait par « situation difficile » :

- « Je n'en sais pas plus que toi malheureusement, je sais juste qu'un méchant mage noir s'amuserez à terroriser les sorciers particulièrement ceux d'origines moldus. Il aurait parait-il rallié quelques grandes famille de sorciers du pays que l'on appelle ses MANGEMORTS. Or je ne sais pas encore jusqu'ou vont ses actions. Je risque d'en apprendre plus dans les prochains mois tout comme toi mais espérons que cela ne nous touches pas. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que nous sommes bien a l'abri car Poudlard semble être le lieux le plus sur de Grande – Bretagne quand à moi étant a Ste Mangouste je ne risque rien non plus. Allons donc prenons des forces avec se fameux repas tu 'en dira des nouvelles...

- C'n'est pas dangereux... ?

- Non !! enfin goûte la première et je verrai après,lui décrocha-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil tout en rigolant.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement pendant lequel son père lui fit un compte rendu de sa journée ainsi qu'une description de tous les différents accidents qu'il rencontré plus fous les uns que les autres. Elle monta se coucher vers 23h00 avec une tête lourde avec tout les évènements de la journée, elle tomba de sommeil dans son lit et eu juste le temps d'enfiler son pyjama avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond jusqu'au lendemain et il le fallait car la semaine a venir aller être rude !


	3. Le Chemin de Traverse

Voilà ma première fan fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira enfin moi elle me plaît.Donc voici le 3ème chapitre que je viens de publier j'en publie un tout les jours en ce moment enfin depuis le début mais c'est parce que je pense que ces 3 prmiers chapitres sont essentiels pour interreser le lecteur donc voila ! BONNE LECTURE.

Je rappelle que tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfic ne sont l'oeuvre que de La grande J.K Rowling !

Reviews :

**Magic-Pinky** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'était ma 1ère ! enfin voila j'ai été très touché et j'avais déjà écris le 3ème chapitre donc je me suis empressé de le taper sur mon ordi pour pouvoir le mettre sur le site car pour l'instant ma fanfic n'as rien de très entraînant donc j'espère qu'après ce chapitre elle plaira encore plus ! Merci beaucoup et voila la suite...

Chapitre3 : **Le chemin de Traverse**

Elle ne vit pas la semaine passer, elle se partageait entre exercices de magie ainsi que passages à la bibliothèque car comme elle se l'était promise elle voulait rattraper son niveau de Défense contre les Forces Du Mal. Elle lisait au moins un livre par jour sous les conseils d'un ami a son père un certain Maugret FolOeil qui lui avait donné quelques conseilles pour arriver au niveau normal car ce dernier s'y connaissait très bien c'était un des plus jeunes aurors du pays et sûrement le plus prometteur et Emelyne avait presque entreprit de le prendre pour modèle.

Donc elle avait passé une semaine à faire travailler ses méninges et sa baguette magique par la même occasion.

Elle n'était plus que à 2 jours de la rentrée et il était prévu qu'elle se rende le lendemain sur le Chemin de Traverse qui était la plus grande allée marchande d'Angleterre avec son père qui avait pris sa journée pour l'occasion.

Depuis leur arrivée son père avait fait connaissance de beaucoup de monde par rapport à Emelyne qui n'avait pas spécialement fait l'effort d'aller voir de qui se composait le voisinage. Beaucoup de monde parlait de son père il avait même eu le droit à un article dans _la Gazette du Sorcie _. Ainsi à travers tout le pays les gens connaissaient le Nom d'Edensen , le grand médicomage mais sa fille beaucoup moins.

Si bien que ce soir son père avait invité une famille d'amis, les Spensers le mari travaillant à Ste Mangouste en temps que guérisseur et son épouse tenant une boutique de robes de sorciers. Ils avaient un garçon Ted et une fille Lizzie qui n'était pas là ce soir mais qui avait le même âge qu'Emelyne ainsi elle la rencontrerai sûrement cette année à Poudlard.

Plus les jours passaient plus elle appréhendait sa rentrée car elle allait découvrir un endroit ou elle allait passer plus des deux tiers de son année plus la mise en garde de son oncle qui ne l'avait pas lâché, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait lui arriver et elle ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher et ce sentiment d'impuissance l'insupportait mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'attendre le moment venu.

Il devait être 0H00 lorsque les Spensers partirent, elle aida son père à ranger et à nettoyer et ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans leur chambre respective pour se préparer à la journée qui les attendaient le lendemain .Elle exposa bien en évidence sa liste de fournitures sur son bureau pour être sur de ne pas l'oublier demain et sorti sa plus belle robes de sorciers histoire de faire bonne impression car son père lui avait dit qu'elle risquerai de croiser ses futurs amis là-bas. C'est ainsi q'elle alla se coucher une heure plus tard en espérant être le plus vite possible le lendemain sur la route du Chemin de Traverse !

Le matin du jour J ce fut son père qui la réveilla. A peine avait elle ouvert les yeux qu'une agréable odeur lui pris l'estomac, apparemment son père s'était levé de bonne heure pour leur préparer un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque. Elle s'empressa de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller pour enfin rejoindre son père assis sur une chaise avec _la gazette du sorcier_ tendu devant lui. Il remarqua sa présence et baissa son journal pour lui offrir un de ces plus beaux sourires suivit d'un :

- « Alors bien dormi ?

- Oui assez bien. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Temps mieux. Eh bien comme tu le vois je me suis permis de nous préparer un 'petit'-déjeuner pour affronter la journée qui nous attend. Allez manges et nous partiront juste après. » Lui déclara – t – il en lui tendant une assiette avec des muffins recouvert de marmelade, son plat préféré !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et engloutit ses muffins en 3min46s ! But 2 verre de jus d'orange et déclara : « A y est on peut partir »

Son père fit disparaître tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table d'un coup de baguette. Emelyne monta dans sa chambre enfiler sa robe de sorcière, glisser sa baguette dans sa poche et prendre sa liste de livre, bien sur ! Elle rejoignit son père dans le salon, se plaça sous la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette la lança d'un coup sur le sol en clamant :

« CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE »

Ses pieds touchèrent terre et elle vit devant elle une énorme foule, c'est que l'on pouvait appeler un jour d'affluence. Elle s'avança dans l'allée et fut bientôt rejoint par son père qui la prit par le bras :

-« Alors de quoi as – tu besoin ?

- De robes de sorciers.

- Très bien je connais une super boutique pas loin d'ici. »

Ils traversèrent quelques rues pour se retrouver devant une boutique sur laquelle était écrit _« Chez Sandy, tout les habits pour sorciers aguerris_ ». Ils entrèrent et une femme se précipita directement à leur rencontre : « Bonjours Mr Edensen que puis – je pour vous ? » à cette instant Emelyne songea que son père était vraiment connu, en si peu de temps !

- Ce n'est pas pour moi cette fois-ci mais pour ma fille, Emelyne, qui aurait besoin de nouvelles robes pour la rentrée. Lui dit-il en la poussant vers la dame qui la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

- Très bien. Je suis honoré d'habiller la famille. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. De quelle maison êtes-vous jeune fille ?

- Il se trouve que je vais justement intégré Poudlard cette année donc je n'ai pas encore de maison.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous faisons aussi de superbes robes simples et l'insigne viendra de lui-même lors de la répartition. »Elle prit sa baguette et en fit sortir un fil qui s'enroula autour de la taille d'Emelyne puis autour de sa poitrine, ses bras et finalement tout le long de son corps puis il retourna vers la baguette et la femme le pris entre ses doigts et le regarda comme si elle pouvait voir quelque chose d'inscrit. « Attendez moi quelques secondes je reviens, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. ». Elle disparut à l'arrière de la boutique, son père se tourna vers elle et lui glissa l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi j'ai été surpris la première fois, c'est sur que ce n'est pas comme en Amérique où il fallait les essayer la tout est près tout de suite personnellement j'aime beaucoup cette boutique en plus le personnelle est très accueillant. Emelyne ne fit qu'un signe de la tête en signe d'approbation. La femme revint avec une pile de dix robes. Emelyne en enfila une est fut stupéfaite de voir qu'elle lui allez parfaitement bien et lança un sourire a la femme en signe de satisfaction.

« Nous en prendrons donc trois déclara son père en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour régler pendant qu'Emelyne fit un tour dans le magasin et se figea devant une magnifique robe de soirée, elle était rouge avec des broderies argent et bleu nuit sur le corsage avec un magnifique jupon qui traînait sur le sol si elle n'avait pas était aussi colorée elle aurait parié que c'était une robe de mariage. Son père vint la rejoindre avec un paquet dans les bras.

« Elle est magnifique!n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui

- Tu auras aussi besoin d'une robe de soirée

- C'est vrai ? Il y a des bals d'organisés !

- Oui même plusieurs je crois. Enfin tu verras ça cette année en temps voulu, tu iras t'en acheter une à Pré-au-lard

- Pré-au-lard ?

- C'est le village juste à côté de Poudlard vous vous y rendrez 3 fois par ans !! ahahaha !! Je me rappelle quand j y allais je m'acheter toujours une réserve de bonbons et de livre pour le trimestre, tu pourras y trouver ce que tu veux. Et maintenant nous allons chercher tes manuels ?

- Oui. »

Ils reprirent donc le chemin qu'ils avaient fait pour venir. Ils retombèrent sur la cheminée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés et prirent la rue qui y faisait face où tout le monde s'entassait. Ils entrèrent alors dans une sorte de bibliothèques ou sûrement tous les élèves d'Angleterre devaient s'entasser ! Ils attendirent vingt bonne minutes pendant lesquelles Emelyne observa les gens qui s'y trouvaient qui étaient en majorité des élèves et qui sait peut être des futurs amis de classe. Elle avait remarqué un garçon et une fille qui se ressemblaient étrangement elles les avaient entendus demander des manuelles de 6ème année, elle avait donc conclu qu'elle les reverraient à la rentrée. Ils avaient ensuite rejoint deux autres personnes qui attendaient à l'extérieur et qui semblaient se disputer férocement. Le garçon était grand brun, presque noir de geai, avec les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sérieux, elle devait avouer qu'il n'était vraiment pas moche. Il faisait face à une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même age qu'elle et lui,rousse avec de grand yeux vert émeraudes et un jolie teint laiteux ses traits était tirée mais elle aurait parié que dans d'autres conditions elle aurait un magnifique visage. Mais le visage qui lui sauta aux yeux fut celui du jeune homme qui venait de sortir avec sa sœur, sûrement jumelle, il était grand brun ténébreux , assez musclé, avec des yeux très noirs et expressifs et une magnifique sourire, si on lui avait retiré son air supérieur il aurait vraiment était parfait. Sa sœur était son portrait craché sans son air arrogant elle avait l'air beaucoup plus calme que son frère.

Son tour vint enfin et ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le libraire les questionna :

« Quelle année ?

- 6 ème année, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Très bien et quelles matière

- Potions, Défense contre les forces du mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et histoire de la magie.

Très bien alors nous disons :

Créer son bouclier contre le mal d'Ester Maniz

Potions 6éme niveau d'Andrew Hendy

La magie d'y a très longtemps d'Alfred Lens

Métamorphose, 1er Cycle ASPIC d'Arianne Andy

Sortilège niveau ASPIC d'Hercule Flottins

Voilà le compte est bon cela vous fera 30 gallions, lui dit-il en lui tendant une pile de livres, son père lui donna les 30 gallions et ils sortirent enfin de la librairie.

Mais à peine étaient-ils sortis qu'une personne interpella son père :

- Edouard ! Edouard ! ( eh oui son papa s'appelle Edouard !)

- Matthew je suis là, cria-t-il en agitant la main.

- A enfin ça fait bien 15 minutes que je te cherche ce sont mes enfants qui 'ont dit qu'ils t'avais croisé dans la librairie avec... Mais qui est-ce donc ?lui demanda-t- il en se tournant vers Emelyne avec un sourire qu'elle reconnu tout de suite, cela devait être le père des jumeaux.

- C'est ma fille, Emelyne. Emelyne je te présente Matthew Black un collègue de travail qui fait parti de la brigade du ministère. Je t'en avais déjà parlé !

- Oui oui je m'en souviens balbutia-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même jeune demoiselle. Il rapporta son attention sur son père. Tu te rappelle que je t'avais parlé d'un mission dans les forêts du Nord pour...

Il n'eu pas le temps se finir sa phrase car une violente détonation retentie non loin de la où ils se trouvaient. Son père l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber à terre comme la plus par des personnes présentes dans la rue à cause du tremblement que cela avait créé. La détonation avait était tellement violente que l'on avait pu entendre des bruits de fracas dans les magasins voisins. Son père la tenait encore contre lui sans cesser de regarder aux alentours pour essayer de localiser précisément d'où provenait l'explosion. Il n'eu pas besoin de cherher longtemps car l'hurlement d'une femme retentit, c'est alors que son père lui glissa à l'oreille de rentrer le plus vite possible à la maison et de ne pas l'attendre et lui donna les paquets puis releva son collègue et disparurent en courant vers le lieux de l'accident baguette à la main.

Emelyne était laissée à elle-même alors qu'un mouvement de panique commençait à prendre l'allée. Elle essaya de se diriger tant bien que mal à coup de coudes jusqu'aux cheminée alors que beaucoup autour d'elle tranplanaient elle allait partir lorsqu'un deuxième hurlement suivi d'autre déchira encore l'air lorsqu'elle lâcha la poudre elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir dans le ciel qui ressemblait vaguement a une tête de mort.

Elle était encore en train de penser à cette marque lorsqu'elle atterrit dans son salon. Elle ne pensait plus qu'a son père, ce qui venait de se passait était vraiment grave elle n'avait encore jamais assister à une chose pareille, c'était Terrifiant. Il revint ainsi à la tête la mise en garde de son oncle 'est-ce que l'incident d'aujourd'hui avait un rapport avec ce qu'elle devrait affronter cette année ?'la question était cruciale mais elle pouvait pas y répondre. Elle préféra faire autre chose pour s'occuper l'esprit elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour manger avant de passer l'après-midi a s'entraîner a la cave ainsi que de boucler ses affaires, elle essaya aussi de feuilleter ses nouveaux manuels mais elle n'arrivait décidemment pas a se concentrer. Elle ferma sa malle et nettoya la cage de Darwin et se rendit en bas pour regarder un film (il faut avouer que ces moldus étaient ridicules mais elle aimait quand même regarder cette machine appelé télé qu'ils avaient trouvé en emménageant).

Il était 21h quand elle éteignit la télé et soupa seule dans la cuisine et toujours aucunes nouvelles de son père, elle se força à avaler quelque chose car son entraînement l'avait épuisé. Elle prit ensuite une rapide douche avant d'aller se coucher en songeant que son père pourrait être blessé a l'heure qu'il était, elle ne trouva le sommeil qu'a 1h00 du matin alors que son père n'état toujours pas rentré et sa chouette manquait aussi à l'appelle alors que demain elle devait prendre le chemin pour Poudlard.

Voila ce chapitre est terminé je pense publié le prochain dans la semaine qui arrive. Voilà si ça vous avez aimés faites le moi savoir SVP par les REVIEWS ou sinon faites moi part de ce qui vous avez pas aimés (lol !)ou si vous avez des questions a poser auxquelles j'essaierai de répondre si elles le permettent (et oui je peux pas tout révéler non plus !).


	4. la rentrée à Poudlard

**Titre : **Les éléments en un.

**Disclaimer : **je rappelle que tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne sont que l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.

**Note** : oui bon je sis c'est mon 4ème chapitre en 5 jours et puis !!Voila je crois qu'avec ce dernier chapitre (enfin non pas le dernier !) Les lecteurs se sentiront plus dans l'univers des Maraudeurs et d'HarRy PoTter en général.

**Reviews** :

**Magic – Pinky** : bien que j'ai répondu à ta question a propos de son père je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il est devenu ! Et encor merci pour tes reviews ! Les premières ! Et les plus importantes !

**Cixy** : JE te rassure je ne suis pas un monstre de la nature qui fait mourir ces personnages les uns après les autres tu en auras la preuve en lisant ce chapitre. Donc pour répondre à ta demande je publie dès maintenant le 4éme chapitre car pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir de mettre mes chapitres en ligne.

**Résumé : **

Emelyne n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de son père et de sa chouette depuis l'attaque de la veille sur le chemin de Traverse.

Voilà après toutes ses paroles superficielles (pas comme Dumbledore qui abrègent toujours) je vous laisse à la lecture.

---------------------------------------------- Chapitre 4 --------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : La rentrée.

Elle se réveilla vers 9H30 et fut surprise de voir sa chouette posée sur sa table de nuit avec une lettre à la patte. Elle tendit l'oreille pour voir si son père n'était pas rentré pendant la nuit mais elle n'entendit rien ce qu'il la fit paniqué encore plus que d'être seul dans la maison. Elle détacha la lettre de la patte de sa chouette et fut agréablement surprise de découvrir qu'elle venait de son père :

_Emelyne,_

_Comme tu as du le deviner hier l'incident d'hier à causé beaucoup de blessé et je me suis donc porté volontaire pour les aider et j ai ainsi passé la soirée à Ste Mangouste._

_Malheureusement je ne peut pas te rejoindre à la maison c'est pour ceci que je t'envoie ce message pour te prévenir qu'un taxis moldu passera te prendre a 11h pour t'emmener a la gare où je t'attendrai ! Et où je t'expliquerai tout._

_Tendrement ton Papa._

Elle fut soulagé par sa lettre car elle avait imaginé un instant que son père aurait pu faire parties des victimes, quoique cette pensée était égoïste car des personnes qu'elle ne connaissaient pas avaient sûrement du perdre un membre de leur famille hier surtout que ce jour était la veille de la rentrée et donc un jour d'affluence c'était vraiment horrible de faire ça ce jour là, c'était la première fois qu'elle était confronté à la mort depuis celle de sa mère.

Elle préféra chasser ses pensées de sa tête en descendant déjeuner. Elle remarqua à la fenêtre un grand oiseaux qui tenait dans son bec un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ la première page avait pour titre «_Attaque sur le chemin de traverse à la veille des rentrées !_ » Elle parcouru l'article des yeux mais rien n'était clairement dit même le nombre de blessés n'était pas donné mais elle se dit qu son père lui, lui dirait tous tout à l'heure.

A 11h un taxi arriva enfin, l'homme monta sa malle non sans difficulté à l'arrière du véhicule et Emelyne se plaça à l'arrière avec Darwin sur ses genoux. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare une heure plus tard, elle prit sa valise et la mis sur un chariot, elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir son père qui l'attendait comme promis a côté de l'entrée, elle se précipta vers lui pour le serer dans ses bras :

- Je me suis beaucoup inquiété tu sais, lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Je sais. Mais il a fallut que je veille toute la nuit pour m'occuper des blessés.

- Pourquoi ? Il y en a tant que ça ?

- Oui pas mal, 28 blessés, 8 morts et 5 blessés grave et bon j'enlève ce qui ont eus de grosses frayeurs. Tu te rappelles du mage noir dont je t'avais parlé, et bien cette action est de son fruit et il l'a signé par la marque que ses mangemorts ont fait apparaître dans le ciel.

- A oui c'était donc ça. Mais c'est horrible ce qu'il fait, songea-t-elle.

- Oui et encore il parait que cette situation dure depuis maintenant 5 ans mais ils n'avaient encore jamais vus une attaque de cette ampleur. Il faut espérer que cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Oui j'espère.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés sur le quai situé entre la voie 9 et 10 mais elle n'avait aucune idée de où pouvait se situer la voie 9 ¾ c'est alors qu'elle vit une famille la dépasser et foncer droit sur un pilier un peu devant eux et elle les vis a sa plus grande surprise disparaître. Elle comprit ainsi que la voie de son train devait se trouver juste derrière ce mur, elle attrapa son père, qui semblaient totalement perdu, par le bras et l'entraîna le plus vite possible vers le murs qui leur faisaient face. Au lieu de s'écraser lourdement contre le mur elle se retrouva sur un quai à coté duquel il y avait une magnifique locomotive rouge appelé le « Poudlard Expresse » c'était son train. Il y avait énormément de monde sur le quai. Son père la pris dans es bras et la serra très fort contre lui en lui glissant a l'oreille :

- « Surtout prend bien soin de toi et fait très attention n'utilise pas trop tes pouvoirs et amuse toi bien tout en travaillant bien sur mais ça je n'en doute pas ! Lui lança-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux et en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Elle se détacha de lui et lui dit :

- « Et toi ne travaille pas trop non plus et envoie moi de tes nouvelles le plus que tu pourras !

- Compte sur moi mais fais-en autant. Tu m'enverra une première lettre où tu me racontera a rentrée.

- D'accord, sans faute.

- Eh bien je te dis a tes prochaines vacances ma chérie.

- Oui, je penserai à toi papa. »

Sur ce elle monta difficilement sa valise dans le train et chercha désespérément un compartiment où elle pourrait être seule. Elle trouva finalement une cabine dans laquelle il n'y avait personne dépose sa valise dans la soute ainsi que Darwin et s'assis près de la fenêtre pour y apercevoir les gens et son père. Or son père était déjà 'encore' en train de parler avec quelqu'un. Puis un coup de sifflet retentit et de la vapeur s'échappa sur le côté, elle fit un dernier signe à son père avant de s'éloigner pour l'école de magie de Poudlard. Cela faisait 20 minutes que le train était en route quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et qu'un tête apparut, tête qu'elle reconnu tout de suite comme étant celle d'un des Blacks qu'elle avait rencontré la veille sur le chemin de Traverse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille assise contre vitre :

- « Euh...tiens il y a quelqu'un ! Est-ce que l'on pourrait venir s'asseoir ici s'il te plaît ? Accompagné d'un magnifique sourire qui ne pouvait engager qu'une réponse affirmative. Il s'avança suivit de trois garçons et de sa sœur.

- Di donc on ne t'as encore jamais vus ici tu es nouvelle ? Le questionna le jeune homme avec des lunettes et les cheveux en bataille qu'elle avait aussi rencontré. Je m'appelle James, James Potter.

- Oui je suis nouvelle. Moi c'est Emelyne, Emelyne Edensen.

- Edensen ? Comme le médicomage ? L'interrogea le garçon châtain, musclé avec de magnifiques yeux dorés qui la troublaient. Elle sentait quelque chose de bizarre chez ce garçon elle ne pouvait savoir si c'était une grande puissance magique ou un grande puissance tout cour mais elle sentait quelque chose de bizarre qui l'intimidait et elle n'en pris conscience que lorsqu'elle senti un feu naître sur ses joues. Elle se ressaisit et lui répondit :

- Oui, je suis sa fille.

- Comment tu peux savoir des trucs pareils Remus, lança le jeune homme brun.

- Eh bien il lis et se cultive sûrement bien plus que toi mon cher frère! Rétorqua sa sœur. Au fait moi c'est Stacy Black et là c'est mon frère jumeau avec lequel je n'ai aucuns liens de parentés, Sirius Black.

- Eh bien ... Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Et moi c'est Remus Lupin et là le petit dans le coin c'est Peter Petigrow.

(Note de l'auteur : à partir de ce moment les dialogues se ferons comme au théâtre pour une meilleurs lecture et compréhension et aussi par fainéantise de l'auteur qui trouve plus de synonyme de DIT ! et y a trop de personnage!)

**Sirius** : Et tu viens d'où au fait jeune Demoiselle ?

**Emelyne** : D'Amérique de Californie, j'étudiais à Sims Swemton une grande école de sorcellerie aussi.

**James** : ça fait bizarre d'entendre parler d'une autre école que la notre.

**Stacy** : Et tu vas rentrer en quelle année ?

**Emelyne** : 6ème et vous ?

**Remus** : nous sommes tous en 6ème année à Gryffondor.

**J** : Avec un peu de chance tu seras dans notre maison.

**Sir** : Par contre si tu tombe parmi ces affreux Serpentards même pas besoin de nous adresser la parole

**Sta** : Ne soit pas comme ça Sirius je te rappelle que notre cousine est à Serpentards.

**Sir** : oui ben justement elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux et c'est normal qu'elle y soit, de oute façon je ne la considère même pas comme ma cousine.

**Em** : Excusez moi je vous interrompre mais y a-y-il d'autre maison à part ces deux là ?

**Peter** : (c'est alors qu'elle le regarda attentivement il avait une tête d'ange avec ses petits cheveux blond plaqués sur la tête son visage rond et ses yeux persans, il était un peu enrobé, il ne lui manquait plus que la harpe et les ailes !) Il y a aussi Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se sont aussi de très bonnes maisons mais Gryffondors reste la meilleure.

**Tous** : Bien sur !

**Emelyne** : Eh bien espérons que je serai envoyait à Gryffondors.

Le voyage se passa très bien, Peter prit un sac entier de friandise quand la femme au chariot passa, puis ils parlèrent bien sur de l'attaque de la veille et elle échangea quelques regards avec Remus. Sirius et Stacy était en train de raconter leurs vacances à Remus lorsque la porte se rouvrit :

**Fille** : Enfin je te trouve Remus !c'était la jolie fille rousse qui se disputait avec James devant la librairie elle portait l'insigne de préfet.

**James**: Qu'est-ce que tu veux Evans ?

**Fille** : Je ne t'es rien demander Potter occupe toi plutôt de monter des plans diabolique avec les Maraudeurs.

**Remus **: Oui bon on se calme ! Premièrement moi aussi j'en fait parti des Maraudeurs donc ne nous attaquent pas et je pense que tu n'es pas venu ici juste pour le plaisir de te chamailler avec James...

**Fille**: Non je te chercher car il y a une réunion de préfets donc je venais te prévenir... Elle remarqua enfin la présence d'Emelyne. Tiens je ne connais pas !

**Emelyne** : C'est normal je suis nouvelle je m'appelle Emelyne Edensen.

Fille : Très bien je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, j'espère que tu te plairas bien a Poudlard et n'hésite à venir me demander des conseilles. (Avec le sourire) lors Remus tu viens ?

**Re** : oui oui mais attend je cherche mon insigne de préfet je l'avait pourtant mise dans ma poche.

Emelyne se pencha comme les autres pour chercher l'insigne. Elle le trouva derrière le pied de Sirius, elle le prit et lui tendit avec un grand sourire et un petit : « tiens le voilà » .il prit sa main tout en la serrant un peu plus il fit glisser son insigne dans la sienne. Ce contacte si petit soit-il lui fit froid dans le dos, décidement il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez ce garçon et elle voulait le découvrir. Lily et Remus quittèrent les autres pour se rendre dans le wagon réservé aux préfets.

**Sir** : Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à être aussi désagréable avec Lily. Moi je te dit c'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'avoir, tu vas finir vieux garçon !

**Sta** : C'est vrai je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle et je peu te dire que si tu étais un peu plus gentil elle le serai aussi.

**James** (l'air renfrogné) : bon arrêtez tous les deux vous comprenez rien et vous savez rien !

**Sir** : T'as qu'a me demander a moi !je sais y faire avec les filles.

**Sta **: oui pour te faire larguer en une semaine. Alalala ! Des fois tu es bien maladroit mon frère.

Puis la discussion continua ainsi entre James, Sirius et Stacy alors que Peter lui feuilletait un magazine dans son coin. Apparemment James aimé Lily, c'était bon a savoir bien qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer sa commère.

Fin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila la fin de ce 4ème chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Si oui je vous remercierai de me le dire par une petite review !!! SVP

MERCI MERCI


	5. Répartition

Je rappelle bien sur que rien ne m'appartient que tous n'est que l'oeurvre de la grande J.K Rowling et que j ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnage

Merci :

**Magic-Pinky** : Encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews.

**Linahey6** : Bon tu restes ma lectrice prioritaire !

**Claire**: Merci de l'avoir lu aussi.

Voila je pense que j'ai rien d'autre à dire donc je vous souhaites une BONNE LECTURE et j'espére que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi a l'écrire.

-------------------------------------------- CHAPITRE 5 ------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : **Répartition.**

Quelques minutes avant d'arriver ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers. Tous étaient encore assis lorsque Remus et Lily revinrent parmi eux.

Le train s'arrêta et les élèves commencèrent à se bousculer pour descendre. Stacy avait décidé de prendre Emelyne sous son aile jusqu'à la répartition .Dès qu'il atteignirent le quai Emelyne ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer l'homme de deux mètres qui était à l'autre bout et qui agitaient les bras et criait ; « Par ici les 1ère années ! »

**Stacy** : (la prenant par l'épaule) ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que le garde – chasse. Dumbledore lui voue une confiance infini, c'est un homme très bon, il ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche, il adore justement les animaux.

**Emelyne** : Ah oui ! J'allais prendre peur pendant un moment. Et elle savait ce que prendre peur voulait dire, c'est-à-dire 'non-maîtrisation' de ses pouvoirs et il ne le fallait pas surtout moins le jour de la rentrée.

**Stacy** : Au faite je peux t'appeler Emy ?

**E** : Euh oui pourquoi pas !

**Stacy** : Bien suit moi nous allons prendre les calèches qui nous amènes jusqu'au château. A plus tard les garçons. » C'est ainsi qu'il se séparèrent, Emelyne, Stacy et Lily d'un coté et les quatre Maraudeurs de l'autre côté, elles montèrent dans une calèche tirées par deux magnifiques chevaux noirs avec des yeux rouge très persans ainsi que de majestueuse ailes noirs semblables à celles de chauves-souris.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons avant de monter et les surpris en pleine discussion et d'après ce qu'elle avait pus comprendre ils ne devaient pas se raconter leurs vacances mais plutôt monter un plan diabolique qui la visait peut-être. Enfin elle préféra ne pas y songer et détourna le regard mais elle sentit juste un autre regarde se poser sur elle et elle savait lequel celui de Remus, c'est ainsi qu'il lui vint a l'esprit qu'il avait peut être compris qui elle était, 'mais comment aurait-il réussi à le savoir ?' c'était absurde.

Un long trajet suivi pendant lequel elle observa le paysage, des arbres s'imposaient tout le long du trajet, le château se trouvait en hauteur, elle aperçu une immense forêt qui l'impressionna elle ne sait pourquoi mais elle devait receler de nombreux êtres magiques.

Elle reporta son attention à 'ses amies'

**Lily** : ... Il parait qu'il sera là pour le bal d'Halloween. Je suis pressé d'y être !

**Em** : Au fait vous avez déjà vos robes pour le bal ?

**Stacy **: Non, personnellement je compte l'acheter à Pré-au-Lard, tu verras c'est le village qui se trouve a coté de Poudlard c assez chouette on y trouve ce qu'on veut.

**Em** : et ça se passe comment les bals ?

**Lily** : Les préfets en chef doivent ouvrir le bal, on mange on danse et voila ! Rien de très spécial tu y vas avec ton cavalier et puis tu t'amuse tu vas dans le parc c'est histoire de s'amuser. Il y en a un à Halloween, un à Noël et un à la St Valentin.

**Stacy** : Celui de la St Valentin c'est le meilleur si tu savais le nombres de couples qui se créés a cette occasions c toujours marrant de voir qui et qui se retrouvent ensemble t'as des gens que t'imaginerai jamais aller ensemble regarde Londubat et sa copine ! Qui eues crus qu'il finiraient ensemble pourtant ça va faire 2 ans qu'ils sont ensemble je les trouvent adorables !

Au bout de trente minutes ils arrivèrent enfin devant les énormes portes du château, éclairée par des torches magiquement protégées car le vent commençait à se lever. Elle furent bientôt rejoint par les garçons et se placèrent dans l'entrée. Elle sentait l'excitation monté en elle mais redoutait quand même la cérémonie de répartition car elle s'avait qu'une fille qui arrivait en 6ème année ça ne passait quand pas inaperçue. Elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras et la trier hors du groupe. Elle se retrouva face à une femme avec une chapeau pointu vert sapin et une robes assortit et un air très pincé (elle ne devait pas être très très sympa) le tout couronnée par un chignon des plus serrée qui rajouté à ce côté sévère :

« Bonjours, je suis Mrs McGonagall, directrice adjointe de cette école, vous devez être Miss Edensen ?

- Oui c'est bien moi

- Mr le directeur m'a chargé de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard et je vous demanderai de m'accompagner à la fin du banquet dans mon bureau car vous imaginez bien que quelques mesures ont été mises en place pour votre arrivée. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et j'espère vous avoir dans ma maison car ce serait un honneur d'avoir une Elementa parmi les Gryffondors. Vous viendrez dès que j'aurai épelé votre nom.

Elle fit entrer les permières années et les portes se refermèrent. Elle patienta quelques minutes pendant laquelle elle entendit des applaudissement réguliers ce qui ne fit qu'accentué son traque. Le silence se fit enfin et elle risqua un pas vers la porte et les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Elle avança vers le professeur McGonagall tout en restant concentré sur un point imaginaire au dessus de la tête du Directeur Dumbledore qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois. Elle se concentra sur chacun de ses pas, pour ne pas s'affaler devant tout les élèves qui lui faisaient faces. Elle arriva enfin au tabouret où était posé le choixpeau.

Le Directeur se leva :

« Chers élèves j'ai le plaisr d'accueillir cette année parmi nous une nouvelle élèves venant d'Amérique, de Californie si je ne me trompe point ? Elle lui fit un signe de tête en signe d'approbation. Je vous présente Emelyne Edensen qui intègre notre école en 6ème Année. Bonne chance. Elle aurait pariée qu'en se rasseyant Dumbledore lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Elle se rappela que ses amis étaient dans la salle et les chercha des yeux mais elle n'eu pas le temps car deux mains la firent s'assoire sur le tabouret. Le professeur lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Elle entendit une voix s'élever au-dessus de sa tête :

« Tiens une Elementa... Très bon cru, tu as de grande capacité magique et l'esprit vif, Serdaigle te serait très approprié, mais je vois aussi que tu as le goût de risque et beaucoup de volonté. Gryffondor ou Serdaigle ? je crois que ton père est allé a Gryffondor nous dirons donc GRYFFONDOR ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle qui venait de la table des Gryffondors, certains c'étaient même levés, elle les reconnus tout de suite. Elle se dirigea donc vers la tables où se trouvaient les Maraudeurs, Lily et Stacy, sous les acclamations des Gryffondors et s'assis entre Sirius et Lily faisant face à Stacy. LE directeur reprit :

Ainsi je compterai sur les Gryffondors pour veiller à l'intégration de cette nouvelle élève enfin surtout Miss Evans car les Maraudeurs ne m'inspire guère, je ne sais pourquoi ? Des rires éclatèrent aux quatre coins de la salle alors que les concernés regardaient toujours le directeur avec une bouche pendante en signe de leur surprise d'avoir était appelé les Maraudeurs par Dumbledore. Enfin finissons tous ces discours laissons maintenant parler nos estomacs. Sur ce bon appétit. »

A cet instant un grand nombre de plats tous différents les uns les autres apparurent sur la table.

**James** : Soit la bienvenue dans notre grande famille Emelyne.

**Sirius** : Et malgré ce que t'as dit Dumbledore compte sur nous pour te faire visiter le château, te guider dans ses milliers de couloirs à s'y perdre. Il y'en a même qu'on ne voit pas et qui existent.

**Stacy **: Oui et bien vas pas trop la mettre au courant sinon elle va s'attirer des problèmes.

**Lily **: Elle est nouvelle il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse déjà remarquer donc bas les pattes les garçons ne venaient pas la dévergonder.

**James** : ça va on est pas des ordures non plus !

**Remus** : On promet d'être gentil et de garder nos pattes dans nos poches, hein les garçons ? Parole de Lunard ! » avec une main sur le cœur et l'autre tendu

**Sirius** : Parole de Patmol !

**Peter** : (avec une bouche pleine de purée) Pouarole de feudever ?

**James** : Parole de Cornedrue.

Emelyne Ce sont vos surnoms ? Ils viennent d'où ?

**Sirius** : Peut pas dire, Top Secret (avec un clin d'œil)

**Stacy** : Même moi je sais pas c'est pour te dire, bien qu'avec Lily on est eu quelques idées sur le sujet mais bon on c'est toujours pas.

**Lily** : Au fait Leen n'est pas là ?

**Remus **: J'ai reçu une lettre d'elle pendant les vacances et elle est coincé en vacances, ils ont euent quelques problème avec des tapis volants ! Donc ma cousine n'est pas prête de nous rejoindre.

**Stacy** : Di donc la pauvre y a vraiment qu'a elle que ça arrive des trucs pareilles. Emelyne est notre compagne de dortoir et la cousine de Remus et la plus malchanceuse que je connaisse mais elle est adorable.

**Peter** : c'est quand le dessert ? Tous éclatèrent de rire

Le repas se finis vite et le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors :

« Mr Lupin, Miss Evans il serait temps d'emmener les 1ères années dans leurs réfectoire et de leur présenter le châteaux et Miss Edensen veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. »

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver dans un couloir recouvert de nombreux tableaux animés ou il n'y avait qu'une porte sur laquelle était inscrit « Mrs McGonagall, Directrice adjointe, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor » en lettre d'Or. Elle ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer dans son bureau recouvert de tableaux lui aussi, ainsi que de nombreuse étagères ou étaient posés de nombreux objets magiques qu'elle ne connaissaient pas.

« Je vous en prie asseyez vous. Elle s'assit face à elle et lui tendit une tasse et des gâteaux, l'ambiance devenait tout de suite plus chaleureuse puis elle reprit : Le directeur m'a mise au courant de votre situation et vous pouvez être sur qu'avec nous votre secret sera bien gardé et je teins aussi a vous féliciter pour votre admission a Poudlard et Gryffondor particulièrement, bien sûr !

- Merci

- Mais nous comptons aussi sur vous pour ne pas trop faire démonstration de vos pouvoirs. Nous avons donc mis a votre disposition une salle dans laquelle vous pourrez vous entraîner ou tout simplement travailler à vous d'en faire bon usage je vais donc vous y conduire.

Elle essaya de lui expliquer un peu l'architecture du collège sur le chemin mais Emelyne était pour l'instant trop impressionné pour pouvoir prendre repère dans cet immense château mais elle réussi quand même a mémoriser le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la salle que l'on lui avait réservé. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une statue en forme de citrouille :

- « Nous y voilà, je vous demanderez de choisir un mot de passe.

- Euh ... Darwin

- Très bien. Donc vous n'aurez qu'à dire Darwin et la statue se déplacera pour vous laisse rle passage. Je vous dit donc bonne nuit et vous laisse découvrir votre salle mais ne tardez aps trop dans les couloirs. »

Elle se tourna et reprit le chemin. Elle se tourna vers la statue et dit « DARWIN » c'est alors que la statue bascula sur la droit et laisse apparaître un passage encore noir, elle s'avança encore et la lumière s'alluma automatiquement, elle vit apparaître devant elle une grande salle avec des meubles, une étagère, un sofa, une cheminée dans laquelle brûlée déjà un feu, un tapis, et une table avec six chaises, des livres et pas mal de coussins mais il restait encore beaucoup d'espace libre.

Cette salle était vraiment super mais pas spécialement approprié pour faire des exercice qui faisaient beaucoup de dégâts ! Mais elle était vraiment contente de pouvoir y avoir accès elle pourrait s'y réfugier quand elle voudrait.

Elle finit par retourner vers la grande salle une heure après mais elle n'y trouva personne à part un jeune garçon qui devait être en 3ème année et qui portait l'insigne des Gryffondor ! C'est ce qu'il lui fallait :

- « excuse moi je suis la nouvelle et je ne sais pas du tout ou se trouve la tours de Gryffondors.

- Vraiment ! Oui suit moi .

Ils traversèrent presque tout le château et Emelyne découvrit les escaliers du château animés qui se dirigeaient dans n'importe qu'elle sens selon leur bon vouloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un grand portrait avec une grosse Dame dedans qui semblait s'ennuyer :

- Le mot de passe ?

- Poltron

- C'est 'poltron' le mot de passe !s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui j'ai l'impression que depuis toutes ses années les mots de passe sont de plus en plus ridicules ! Bon je t'abandonne la à bientôt Emelyne.

- Merci encore.

Le portrait bascula et Emelyne pénétra dans le passage et entendit des voix raisonner dans la salle commune et elle reconnu celle de Sirius. Dès qu'elle entra dans la salle tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle, Sirius était sur le sofa avec Lily et Stacy , Peter lui n'était pas là et James et Remus faisaient face au feu et Lily était assise dans un grand fauteuil.

**Sirius **: Alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

**Emelyne** : Oh ... rien. Et vous vous faites quoi encore debout a cette heure-ci les cours commence demain.

**James** : C'est toi qui rentres à cette heure là et tu nous demandes ça !

**Lily** : Alors tu te fais bien au pays ?

**Emelyne** : Oui assez bien, j'avoue que c'est largement mieux qu'en Amérique surtout au niveau du monde magique.

**Sirius** : J'aimerai bien savoir a quoi ça ressemble le monde Sorcier Américain !

**James** : Ben ça ne doit pas être beaucoup plus différent.

**Sirius** : A par qu'il font de la magie avec des hamburgers à la place des baguettes !

C'est alors que tout le monde se retrouva tordu de rire par terre Remus était appuyé sur James pour ne pas tomber plus bas et Stacy frapper son frère gentiment.

**Emelyne** : Non je vous rassures on a aussi des baguettes bine moins belles que les votres...

**Stacy** : Pourtant la tienne est bien.

**Emlyne** : C'est parce qu'elle ne vient pas d'Amérique mais d'ici, d'Ollivander.

**Remus **: On dirait qu'elle a bien servie !

**Lily** : (faussement apeurée) tu t'en sert souvent ?

**Emelyne** : Non c'est juste qu'elle de ma grand-mère.

**Lily **: Ouah une baguette de famille c'est pas rien, on connaît ton père mais ta mère elle fait quoi ?

**Emelyne** : ... ma mère est morte quand j'étais encore un bébé.

**Lily** : Désolé.

**Emelyne** : ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave.

**James **: (l'air radieux) Bon il est temps d'aller se coucher, il est quand même une heure ! Demain sera une grosse journée donc tous au lit.

**Stacy**: Très bien dit James.

**Sirius** : Déjà encore les cours... en plus on ne connaît pas encore notre nouveau prof de DCFM.

**Remus** : Oui le dernier avait l'air bien résistant mais il s'est fait gravement blesser pendant les vacances pour on croyait que celui là allait tenir.

**Sirius **: Allez bonne nuit a toutes.

En garçon galant qu'il est il embrassa toutes les filles avant de rejoindre son dortoir. Les filles les suivirent jusqu'au leurs. Elles passèrent encore une heure à la questionner sur ses premières impressions et lui racontèrent un peu tout ce qui se passait au lycée et la rassurèrent sur ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

------------------------------------------------- FIN -------------------------------------------------

Voila ce 5ème chapitre se termine ici.

SVP laissaient moi des reviews ça me ferait plaisir.

MERCI.


	6. Premiers cours

**Titre** : Les éléments en un.

**Disclaimer** : Je rappelle que tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne sont que l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.

**Reviews** :

**Claire** : Merci pour tes conseils et pour lire ma Fic bien sur (enfin t'as pas trop le choix ! )

**Magic – Pinky** : Toujours autant merci si tu savais comment tu me motives

**Linahey6** : Bon ben pour l'instant tu l'as pas lu mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi aussi pour me soutenir dans la rédaction de ma fanfic. (Et merci pour la pub !)

**Claire.B** : Merci de m'aider dans cette tâche difficile qui reste quand même un plaisir avant tout. MERCI

**Note** :

Voila le dernier chapitre que j'avais écris depuis le début, parce que j'avais déjà écrit ces 6 chapitres depuis longtemps donc maintenant les prochains chapitres devraient êtres plus longs a venir en plus c'est la rentrée donc vous comprenez mon problème !!!

BONNE LECTURE

-------------------------------- Chapitre 6 ---------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6 : **Premiers cours**

Ce fut Stacy qui la réveilla le lendemain en lui jetant sa serviette à la figure :

- Dis donc il serait temps de se réveiller la Belle au bois dormant !il est déjà 7h00 et les cours commencent a 8h00. Vas prendre ta douche je t'attends pour aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner, Lily est déjà descendue.

- Euh... oui, bafouilla-t-elle. Elle avait juste compris douce et petit déjeuner.

Elle se leva et pris une douche éclair, s'habilla et enfila sa robe de sorcier sur laquelle se trouvait maintenant l'insigne doré et rouge de Gryffondor. Elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir et rejoignit Stacy qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle où elles retrouvèrent Sirius, Peter et James. Ils parlèrent de la journée qui les attendait, Sirius et James lui présentèrent tous ses profs un par un avec bien sur les commentaires de Stacy derrière, autant dire qu'elle allait se rendre aux cours avec pas mal d'aprioris sur ses professeurs. Les hiboux venaient de fuser à travers toute la salle pour distribuer en général les objets oubliés par les élèves en faisant leurs valises ainsi que les lettres de félicitations destinées aux premières années pour les différentes admissions dans les maisons, lorsque Lily et Remus arrivèrent et distribuèrent les emplois du temps. Tous commençaient par deux heures d'histoire de la magie :

**Sirius** : Si j'avais su je serai resté dormir !

**James** : On s'est fait avoir !

**Lily** : Ca va, arrêtez de vous plaindre, si vous étiez plus souvent attentif à ses cours vous pourriez vous y intéresser.

**Stacy** : Ils ont raison je suis sûr que même Remus s'ennuie pendant ses cours

**Lily** : (se tournant vers Remus) ?????

**Remus** : Euh... je n'ai rien à dire... à part qu'on ne va pas tarder à finir comme lui si ça continue.

Ils retinrent tous un rire face à la tête que faisait Lily qui pensait qu'elle aurait pu trouver du soutien chez les seuls Maraudeurs qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme le plus intelligent et responsable.

**Peter** : Allons-y il ne reste plus que 8 minutes.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de cours, en arrivant Emelyne découvrit les élèves de la maison Serdaigle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention aux personnes des autres maisons depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle remarqua un jeune homme, grand châtain qui avait de quoi faire tourner de nombreuse têtes et d'après les filles qui s'amassaient autour de lui ça devait être le cas, il avait un beau visage avec des yeux verts et des cheveux châtains dressés sur sa tète avec une jolie houppette devant,il était vraiment mignon. Elle se tourna vers Stacy :

- « Stacy c'est qui ce garçon ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le désignant des yeux.

- AMOS....................... !

Une jeune fille courait dans leur direction agitant les bras jusqu'à se jeter dans les bras du garçon désigné qui n'était autre que le joli Serdaigle qui paraissait embêté plutôt qu'autre chose.

- C'est Amos Diggory, sûrement le garçon le plus célèbre de Poudlard après les Maraudeurs. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

C'est alors qu'elle observait le jeune homme du regard qu'un autre visage vint se mettre devant elle sauf que c'était celui d'un FANTOME !

- « Vous pouvez entrer. » Elle recula directement de plusieurs mètres sans voir qu'un sac se trouvait juste derrière elle sur lequel elle trébucha bien sur. Elle se retrouva par terre avec la tête de ses 6 amis au dessus, qui essayaient désespérément de contenir un rire mais c'était peine perdue pour Stacy qui était pliée en deux et qui fut bientôt suivie par les autres et Emelyne elle-même, heureusement Sirius lui tendit une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever.

**Stacy** : Je suis désolée j'aurai du te prévenir il fait toujours ça.

**Emelyne** : oui t'aurait du me prévenir, mais j'aurai aussi dû me douter qu'un fantôme n'ouvre pas les portes.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, très spacieuse et éclairée dans laquelle les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux représentant les plus grandes batailles qui étaient traitées pendant le cours que le professeur Binns ne cessait de ressasser. Emelyne se plaça avec Stacy et Lily au deuxième rang, laissant une lace libre sûrement réservé à Leen, qui n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, avec derrières elles les Maraudeurs.

Le cours porta sur la révolution du XVIème siècle des Elfes en Asie, en gros, un cours totalement inintéressant au possible mais heureusement James et Sirius étaient là pour égailler le cours en lui envoyant des petits mots :

_ Ça te dit de faire la visite de Poudlard, jeudi soir ? Patmol et Cornedrue. _

_ Oui pourquoi pas, mais le soir ça parait pas un peu dangereux avec le concierge ? Emy._

_ Ne t'inquiète pas on sait très bien ce qu'on fait, on sait assurer nos arrières. _

_ Et bien va pour jeudi soir _

_ Essaie de ne pas en parler à Lily car je suis sur que cette petite escapade nocturne ne lui ferai pas plaisir. J. _

Finalement malgré son désintérêt total pour ce cours il passa assez vite.

Le cours suivant était celui de potion, apparemment beaucoup le redoutait parce qu'il se déroulait avec les Serpentards et que le professeur n'était autre que le directeur de leur maison qui se faisait un plaisir d'aider ses élèves qui ne valait pas mieux que lui et de désavantager les Gryffondors, le professeur Gambini. Il n'y avait que James, Sirius et Remus qui avaient pris Potion aussi. En arrivant devant la salle elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'atmosphère était bien plus tendue qu'au cours précédent et sans connaître aucuns de ces élèves elle sentait n regard méprisant se poser sur elle. La salle de classe était bien moins chaleureuse aussi, très sombre avec différentes étagères noires sur lesquelles étaient posés différents bocaux avec des substances plus ragoûtantes les unes que les autres et baignant dans un liquide verdâtre. Bien sûr le professeur imposa des binômes, '...Potter – Black... Edensen – Lupin ...'. Comme l'avaient mise en garde les garçons le professeur ne manqua pas de faire de nombreuses remarques a Emelyne. Heureusement Remus était la pour la rassurer et lui dire de ne pas l'écouter.

Finalement se mettre avec Remus se révéla être une très bonne chose car il était un excellent élève mais elle travaillait aussi à la réalisation de la potion, or elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette impression de malaise à ses côtés.

La potion du jour était une potion d'embellissement et n'avait pas manqué de dire :

« C'est ce qui faudrait à Rogue : une potion d'embellissement » ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux regards noirs dont un des plus tueur de la part de l'intéressé ainsi que 5 points de moins pour la maison Gryffondors a cause du fou rire que cela avait créé de leur coté mais ça valait le coup pour un tel fou rire.

L'heure du repas vint enfin où tout le monde se retrouva pour faire le compte rendu de leur première matinée de cours.

**Stacy** : Alors le cours de potion comment ça s'est passé ?

**Emelyne** : Ben assez chouette a part ces serpentards et le prof pas très sympa. Remus et moi on a bien réussi notre potion, dit-elle en lançant à l'intéressé un sourire qu'il lui renvoya.

**James** : oui mais faut pas oublier la remarque cinglante de Sirius à Severus.

**Peter** : Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore dit !!! dis dis !

**Sirius** : Ben on préparait une potion d'embellissement après je vous laisses imaginer la suite...

**Peter** : Ah oui je vois venir la chose la tête qu'il a du faire !! ça va encore se rendre tout ça !!

**James** : oui c'est vrai Sirius, il va sûrement vouloir se venger.

**Remus** : il faut donc rester sur nos gardes cette semaine

**Emy** : (s'adressant à Lily et Stacy) Et vous la botanique c'était comment ?

Stacy : Pour notre premier cours on a dû s'occuper de plants de Mandragore et la semaine prochaine on devra faire pousser des pousses de saules-cogneurs !! Le truc pas dangereux du tout !

**Lily** : Oui vous inquiétez pas si la semaine prochaine on revient couvertes de bleu parce que même jeune c'est déjà vorace ces chose là !

**James** : il manquerait plus qu'il abîme ton joli visage ma petite Lily Flower (la tête posée dans ses mains la fixant des yeux)

**Lily** : (rougissant) ... Arrête James !

**Sirius** : Dis donc tu commences à la toucher je crois ! Qui sait un miracle pourrait se produire, peut être que l'on vous verra ensemble au bal d'Halloween ?!

**Lily** : Ce n'est pas demain la veille.

**Remus **: C'est dans deux mois !

**Sirius **: Ben justement faut que je fasse le tri dans toutes mes prétendantes !

**Remus** : Tu pourrais en laisser à tes amis!

**Peter** : oui moi je veux bien la petite brune de Serdaigle en 5ème année !

**Stacy** : Ouah ! Voila que Peter se met en mode 'recherche de copine' aussi dit donc on a pas fini avec tout ces garçons !

Vers 13h00 ils remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour prendre leurs affaires pour les cours de l'après-midi mais en observant son emploi du temps elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait cours qu'à partir de 15h et décida donc d'aller travailler dans le parc car à cette période il faisait encore très doux. Elle se dirigea donc vers le parc avec son livre d'histoire de la magie à la main car le professeur Binns leur avait déjà donné un devoir a faire pour la semaine prochaine qui portait sur le règne d'Hipolite le Grand lors de la 7ème révolution des Gobelins (non mais vraiment ils arrêtent jamais de se battre ceux-la !) Elle se trouva un arbre très feuillu avec des racines qui lui offrait un confortable siège pour étudier. Elle s'assit et commença sa lecture, cela faisait 20 minutes qu'elle avait mis la tête dans cette 7ème Révolution 'Globlinienne' lorsque Stacy vint la rejoindre suivit de Sirius et James.

**Stacy : **Tu ne perds pas de temps toi!

**Sirius : **Tu m'étonnes il manquait plus que ça UNE Remus! C'est le premier jour de cours et toi tu es déjà en train de travailler, même moi et James qui sommes les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, ne passons pas nos journées dans nos livres.

**James :** Parles pour toi moi je vais à la bibliothèque après le cours de métamorphose.

**Stacy :** Oh non !on voulait y aller moi et Lily!

**Sirius – James :** C'est justement pour ça qu'on y va.

**Emelyne : **Non mais vraiment vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ! Vous cherchez vraiment à vous les mettre à dos ! A force de les épier comme ça elles vont s'énerver.

**Sirius:** C'est pas vraiment pour elle que j'y vais, c'est pour accompagner James!

**James: **(outré) Qu'est ce que tu racontes faut qu'on travaille. N'importe quoi Sir'!

**Emy:** Oui bien sûr... avec Lily.

**Stacy:** T'es vraiment très amoureux....

Finalement la conversation porta sur le Quidditch, ce qui n'est pas étonnant en présence de James,le meilleur attrapeur et capitaine, et Sirius, le meilleur batteur de l'équipe Gryffondor. Emelyne adorait aussi le Quidditch elle en faisait dans son jardin quand elle était petite car elle avait eu la chance d'avoir un immense jardin et passé donc le plus clair de son temps sur le balai qu'elle avait reçu pour ses six ans qu'elle avait changé pour une Comète 200, la nouveauté d'Angleterre. Ils la mirent au courant de la sélection qui aurait lieu le samedi qui arrivait, ils cherchaient un gardien et un poursuiveur. Stacy l'encouragea donc a se présenter au poste de poursuiveuse soutenue pas Sirius qui trouvait que l'équipe manquait de filles comme dans toutes les autres équipes car pour l'instant il n'y avait que trois filles qui jouaient au Quidditch. Il était donc entendu qu'elle se présenterait samedi soir pour le poste de poursuiveuse avec le soutien de James elle ne devrait pas avoir de mal mais il fallait quand même attendre de voir ses prouesses sur le balai.

Il fut bientôt 15h. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose où ils retrouvèrent Lily,Remus et Peter. Un groupe d'élèves de 4ème année sortit et les 6ème année s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Emelyne s'assit avec Stacy et le cours débuta par un petit discours :

« Bonjours mes chèrs élèves, vous entrez maintenant en 6ème année d'étude autant vous dire

que l'année va être longue et lourde surtout au niveau pratique,nous verrons donc cette année la métamorphose matérielle,qui se divise en 2 parties,celle reconstructive et l'autre transformatrice, et celle humaine nous en reparlerons pendant l'année. »

Elle fit apparaître de nombreuses piles de livres sur les tables.

« Attaquons tout de suite par la transformation de ces livres en chandeliers en argent !je précise bien en argent car transformer un matière en un métaux n'est pas aussi facile que l'on peut le penser. Regardez-moi. Elle prit sa baguette et la dirigea sur un imposant tome : « Matérialus chandelis» et le livre pris soudain la forme d'un magnifique chandelier en argent à quatre branches. « Surtout visualisez bien dans votre tête la forme du chandelier avant et pendant que vous lancez la formule. Maintenant vous pouvez passer à la pratique. »

Des « Matérialus chandelis» fusèrent à travers la classe. Emelyne réussi au bout de la 3ème fois, James, Remus, Sirius et Peter réussirent aussi très vite ce qui l'étonna alors qu'il fallut bien 30 minutes à Stacy avant de maîtriser le sortilège car elle n'arrivait qu'a créer que des chandeliers en papier et Lily, elle, y arriva au bout de 10 minutes, mais elle fit un chandelier tellement joli que Mrs McGonagall rajouta 10 point à Gryffondor.

Il était 17h00 lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de métamorphose après avoir rangé la salle car Peter avait mis le feu à son chandelier partiellement raté, c'est-à-dire moitié argent moitié papier qui avait donc pris feu après avoir essayé d'en allumer les bougies.

Elle avait retenu une grande chose de ce cours « Métamorphose Humaine », elle avait songé que ce serait une très bonne idée de pouvoir se métamorphoser en animal. Elle y pensait sérieusement c'est pour ça qu'elle se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque. Elle y trouva James, Sirius, Lily et Stacy qui paraissaient plus absorbés dans une conversation quelconque plutôt que par leurs devoirs, James semblait expliquer quelque chose à Stacy et elle remarqua que Lily le regardait affectueusement alors que ce dernier était penché devant elle pour gribouiller des notes sur le parchemin que lui tendait Satcy. Mais elle n'était pas venue là pour discuter, elle préféra donc s'éloigner. Elle vagabonda entre les étagères pour enfin trouver un manuel intitulé '_la métamorphose humaine de la tête au pieds_.' Elle chercha dans la table des matières le chapitre intitulé les animagus et alla se poster à une table seule où il y avait deux chaises libres face a une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc.

Elle prit un parchemin et entreprit une lecture minutieuse et reporta sur un parchemin toutes les indications, elle devait faire une potion pour découvrir l'animal qui lui correspondrait le mieux, c'était une potion qui demandait 2 mois pour sa préparation et donc pas mal de sortie dans la forêt interdite pour aller chercher les différents ingrédients mais elle n'avait pas peur malgré les recommandations de Mrs McGonagall et celle de son oncle elle ne risquait rien avec ses pouvoirs et puis après la visite guidée du château avec Sirius et James elle connaîtrait bien un chemin pour accéder directement à l'extérieur et elle avait accès a une salle pour faire sa potion en toute clandestinité sans que personne ne le sache.

Tout à coup un visage apparut au dessus de son épaule gauche, c'était Remus :

- Dis donc tu prend beaucoup d'avance sur le programme, lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise libre a côté.

- Euh ... elle referma d'un coup sec le livre et le glissa sous son parchemin en espérant que Remus n'ai pas vu la potion qu'elle recopiait. Oui un peu, répondit-elle maladroitement.

- on va déjà avoir beaucoup de travail dans la semaine qui arrive, il faudrait pas que tu t'en donne en plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas esclave du travail, c'est juste que venant d'un autre pays j'ai l'impression de pas savoir autant de chose que vous. 'Quelle mauvaise excuse' songea-t-elle. Elle commençait à être énervée par toutes ces questions.

- Si ça peut te rassurer je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien. Sirius et James n'en revenaient pas que tu aies réussi aussi facilement en métamorphose.

Soudain une explosion retentit quelques étagères derrière eux, instinctivement elle se glissa vers Remus qui la pris dans ses bras pour la protéger d'une autre explosion mais rien ne se passa. Elle releva la tête vers le sien en sachant que cet incident était de sa faute et le comble fut de découvrir le regard interrogateur de Remus qui trahissait un désir d'explication mais elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Elle Détourna le regard et vit passer en courant la femme responsable de la bibliothèque, Mme Armelle, qui criait « Au feu, au feu, les livres prennent feu. ». Elle se leva précipitamment, prit ses affaires et reposa le livre où elle l'avait pris avant de quitter la bibliothèque laissant Remus seul derrière elle. Elle pensait qu'il devait vraiment la trouver déplacée et bizarre de le laisser en plan comme ça.

Elle se souvint qu'elle avait promis à son père de lui écrire pour lui raconter sa rentrée, elle monta jusqu'à son dortoir et pris un bout de parchemin :

_Cher Papa,_

_La rentrée s'est très bien passée, j'ai fait connaissance avec beaucoup de monde, j'appartiens à la maison Gryffondor, où les gens sont très gentils. Je passe mon temps avec Stacy et Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrow. Mes premiers cours se sont très bien déroulés jusqu'à maintenant et les professeurs sont aussi formidables._

_J'espère que tu te reposes bien de ton côté et que tu n'es pas écrasé de travail._

_Ta fille Emelyne, qui t'embrasse._

Elle roula la parchemin et partit en direction de la volière mais un problème se posa très rapidement : 'Où se trouvait la volière ?'. Elle traversa la salle à la recherche de la volière et tomba sur un groupe de Serpentards qui la dévisagèrent et firent des remarques qu'elle ne comprit pas heureusement. A cet instant un jeune homme les interpella :

-« Que faites-vous encore dans les couloirs a cette heure si vous êtes censés être dans vos maisons respectives ?

- Ouais c'est ça Diggory arrête de te la jouer, c'est pas parce que t'es préfet que tu as le droit nous donner des ordres comme ça, rétorqua l'un d'eux.

- Et pourtant je suis préfet et j'ai le droit de vous renvoyer chez vous si je le veux, allez déguerpissez avant que je ne m'occupe de vous. »

Ils s'executèrent non sans avoir lancé quelques injures au préfet de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre tandis que Emelyne n'avait pas bougé avec son parchemin dans la main qu'elle avait serré pendant un moment pour se contenir, ne le faisant ressembler maintenant a une lettre plutôt qu'a un rouleau. Elle regarda qui était le gentil préfet qui était venu lui porter secours. C'était Amos Diggory, elle ignorait qu'il était le préfet de Serdaigle.

- Eh bien, que fais-tu toute seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? lui adressa-t-il avec un superbe sourire.

- Je voulais envoyer une lettre mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve la volière, lui répondit-elle tout en admirant ses chaussures qui avaient tout d'un coup pris un grand intérêt. Elle se trouvait tellement ridicule devant lui qu'elle en rougit et il le remarqua.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, je vais t'y emmener.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la volière en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent elle se tourna vers lui et le remercia de l'avoir accompagné jusque là mais il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une lettre cachetée :

- Moi aussi je devais envoyer quelque chose ! Lui déclara-t-il en l'invitant à entrer.

Elle découvrit des centaines d'hiboux et chouette, enfin tout animaux volant, abrités ici. Ils s'entassaient les uns sur les autres sur les piliers mis à disposition de chacun. Elle chercha du regard sa chouette et la trouva blottie en hauteur à coté d'un hiboux tout noir. Elle l'appela et tendit le bras pour qu'elle vienne se poser dessus et pour y attacher la lettre après l'avoir informé du destinataire. Amos fit de même et tous deux restèrent plantés au milieux de tous ces oiseaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus les apercevoir. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la grande salle car il était maintenant temps de dîner :

- « Encore merci de m'avoir accompagner jusqu'à la volière et de m'avoir débarrassé de ses serpentards.

- De rien et n'hésite pas à venir me demander quoique ce soit.

- J'y songerai.

- Bon appétit et au plaisir de te revoir Emelyne. »C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Cette délicate attention, si petite soit-elle, lui fit chaud au cœur et s'endurcit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour aller rejoindre leur tables respectives.

Elle se glissa à côté de Stacy qui lui fit le résumé de ce dont ils avaient parlé à la bibliothèque avec Lily, James et Sirius jusqu'au moment où elle ne savait pourquoi des livres avaient pris feu, personnellement ça la faisait beaucoup rire !

**Lily** : Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Amos Diggory ?

**Stacy** : Ah oui c'est vrai qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui, tu me demandes son prénom ce matin et le soir on vous voit arriver ensemble au repas ? Parle Emy !

**Lily** : Je peux te dire que tu fais des jalouse.

**Emy **: Je cherchais la volière et j'ai croisé au détour des couloirs un groupe de Serpentards pas trop sympathique et il...

**Sirius** : Quoi des Serpentards ? Qu'est ce qu'il ton fait ? Je veux savoir !

**James** : Il va y avoir vengeance moi je dis.

**Peter** : Chouette encore un plan bagarre ! On peut participer !!?

**Emy** : Non mais il les a fait partir et il m'a emmené jusqu'à la volière et voilà.

**Stacy** : Ouais je suis pas sure que tu dises tout on verra ce soir.

A la fin du repas elle décida d'aller voir Remus pour s'excuser après avoir pris soin d'éviter son regard pendant le dîner :

- « Remus je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, d'être partie comme ça mais je me suis souvenue qu'il fallait absolument que j'envoie une lettre, s'excusa-t-elle tout en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave et valait mieux car Mrs Armelle s'est mise à chercher un coupable, elle aurait pu nous accuser !

- Ce n'est pas le cas j'espère.

- Non je te rassure.

- Ben je vais aller faire mes devoir maintenant.

- Je t'accompagne.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux, face à face,à l'une des tables de la salle commune où se trouvait déjà Lily et Stacy ainsi que Peter, devant le feu, feuilletant un manuel. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux jusqu'à 23h00 avant d'aller se coucher après s'être entraînés à pratiquer quelques sorts de DCFM car elle lui avait fait part de son inexpérience dans ce domaine et il lui avait promit de l'aider et avait ainsi proposé sur le coup un entraînement qui fut une franche partie de rigolade.

Fin

-------------------------------------------- Fin du 6ème chapitre -----------------------------------------

Voila un chapitre en plus ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez parce que moi je l'aime bien pour moi il marque le début de tout !

**Note** : les prochains seront plus longs à venir


	7. Semaine chargée

**Disclaimer :**

Tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne sont pas de ma propre imagination (malheureusement) mais l'œuvre de J.K Rowling a qui je ne fait que les emprunter.

**Merci et Reviews**:

**Claire .B** : Vraiment un grand merci a toi qui m'aide dans cette lourde tache et qui en fait grandement partie puisque c'est grâce a toi que mes lecteurs (enfin ils sont pas beaucoup !) ne souffrent pas trop de la torture que j'inflige a la langue française !

**Linahey6** :Merci de te forcer a rester éveiller tard le soir pour lire mon histoire (il serai temps que t'avance dans la tienne aussi)

**Magic – pinky** : Merci comme toujours ton soutien et je suis super contente que l'aime toujours autant et sache que moi aussi plus je lis la tienne plus je l'aime !

**Claire .G** : Que dire a part que tu es bien gentille de te précipiter toujours ce merveilleux site qu'est , a chaque fois que je t'annonce qu'un nouveau chapitre est en ligne.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Voilà un 7ème chapitre a cette fic que j'apprécie de plus en plus,(heureusement qu'elle me plait d'un autre côté !). Je m'excuse pour vous avoir sûrement laisser attendre pendant tellement longtemps mais bon comme pour tout le monde il y a eu la rentrée et les chapitres précédents était écris depuis bien longtemps tandis que maintenant les chapitres sont rédigés au jours le jours selon mon inspiration et mon humeur mais c'est un plaisir pour moi, donc dès que ça va pas j'écrit ça m'occupe bien l'esprit!

Enfin après le mega chapitre précédent j'avais bien le droit de prendre un peu de repos. ;-p

**Résumé** :

Emelyne découvre encore le château et fait des rencontres, Amos Diggory, quelques Serpentards ainsi que de nombreux professeurs.

Cette semaine promet d'être chargée car elle doit faire la visite du château avec Sirius et James le jeudi soir et doit aussi participer aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor le samedi. (Ce chapitre portera là dessus.)

Voilà après ces quelques paroles je vous dit : BONNE LECTURE.

------------------------------------------------ Chapitre 7 --------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7 : **Une semaine chargée.**

Emelyne se réveilla la première ce qui l'étonna et elle fut encore plus surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait une heure d'avance. Elle décida de tout de suite prendre sa douche et se leva pour prendre de nouvelles affaires dans sa commode et remarqua que le lit habituellement vide au fond de la chambre était maintenant occupé, Leen était enfin arrivée songea-t-elle. Bien qu'elle ne la connaisse, elle s'avança vers le lit pour observer la nouvelle occupante et découvrit une jeune fille, blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés et au teint laiteux, elle n'avait pas vraiment de ressemblance avec Remus alors qu'ils étaient cousins. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortit 20 minutes plus tard habillé avec les cheveux encore humides. Les filles dormaient toujours profondément, elle préféra donc descendre dans la salle commune et révisé pour son premier cours de DCFM, qui était un double cours ce matin avec les Serdaigles.

Elle avait était fier de voir que son niveau en cette matière n'était pas si mauvais, elle avait même eu le droit aux félicitations de Remus quand se dernier fut projeter a l'autre bout de la salle à cause d'un « EXPELIARMUS » un peu trop vigoureux. Elle avait beaucoup aimé cette soirée passée avec Remus c'était vraiment un garçon adorable et intelligent qui avait une grande puissance magique elle en avait fait les frais pendant le 'mini' duel qu'ils s'étaient livrés.

Au bout d'une demi-heure des élèves commencèrent à emmerger, Vint ensuite les Maraudeurs, qui la saluèrent avant de ce diriger vers la grande salle. Elle finit par remonter vers son dortoir pour voir où en étaient les filles. Elle les trouva assise sur le lit de Leen a lui poser milles et une question. Elle se rapprocha d'elles :

**Stacy** : Tiens te voilà on te cherchaient partout.

**Lily** : T'étais où ? A la recherche d'Amos Diggory je suis sûr !

**Emelyne** : Mais non arrêtez ! Non je venais voir où vous en étiez.

**Stacy** : Leen voilà Emelyne une nouvelle élève qui nous a rejoint à la rentrée.

**Lily** : Elle a déjà était accepté par les Maraudeurs c'est pour te dire. Elle s'est même battue avec ton cousin hier !

**Leen** : Tu tiens pas a ta vie, je sais ce que c'est que ce battre avec mon cousin, il a de la force !

**Emelyne** (se tournant vers Lily et Stadcy) : comment vous savez ça ! ?

**Satcy** : Tu crois que vous étiez très discret ! Se livrer un duel en pleine salle commune, surtout qu'on est juste au dessus, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

**Lily** : T'as de la chance que je sois préfète car si ça avait était quelqu'un d'autre il ne vous aurez pas laissé vous amuser comme ça !

**Emy** : Eh bien heureusement que tu es notre préfète! Allez les filles il serait peut être temps de vous préparer et de descendre.

**Stacy** : oui on arrive c'est Leen qui nous met en retard ! Descend, on te rejoindra dans la grande salle.

**Emy** : D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Elle sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers la grande salle ou elle retrouva les Maraudeurs.

**Remus** : Bonjours, ça va bien depuis hier j'espère que je ne t'es pas fait mal ?

**Emy** : Non ne t'inquiète pas mais j'attend une revanche ! Très rapidement !

**Sirius** : Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas la revanche va venir le cours de DCFM doit être le plus physique de tout les cours.

**James** : Après celui de Binns parce qu'il faut bien lutter pour ne pas s'endormir.

**Emy **: J'espère que je serai au niveau car c'est une matière à laquelle mon école ne prêtait pas trop attention donc j'ai l'impression d'être un peu en retard par rapport à vous.

**Sirius** : Je suis sur que tu t'en sortira très bien (avec une magnifique sourire jusqu'au oreille dont seul lui a le secret)

**Peter** : Tiens James t'as reçu la gazette (lui tendant le journal qu'un hiboux venait de faire tomber dans le plat de tartines, ce qui gênait par conséquent beaucoup Peter.)

**Remus** : Il y a des choses intéressantes ?

**Sirius** : (penché sur le journal derrière James) Non rien d'intéressant.

**Emy** : Tiens Remus tu savais que ta cousine est arrivée pendant la nuit ?

**Sirius** : (se levant de la table et renversant presque tout ce qui se trouve dessus par la même occasion) Quoi ? Leen est de retour ?

**Emy **: (perplexe) Euh oui...

**Remus** : Et où est-elle ?

**Emelyne** : Elle doit encore être avec Lily et Stacy. Il est l'heure on devrait y aller.

Ils allèrent tous ensembles vers la salle de classe de DCFM où ils retrouvèrent les filles. Remus se précipita vers Leen et la sera dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Sirius saute sur le dos a Remus pour pouvoir aussi la serrer, apparemment Sirius aimait beaucoup Leen mais quand on les regardaient on voyait qu'ils étaient totalement l'inverse l'un de l'autre, elle blonde lui brun, elle petite lui grand, elle très timide et renfermé et lui très excentrique mais c'est ce qui faisait le charme de ce couple.

De nombreux élèves arrivèrent aussi et elle se rappela que le cours avait lieu avec les Serdaigles lorsqu'elle vit Amos arriver en tête d'un groupe de garçons. Elle, fut surprise de le voir laisser ses amis et se diriger vers elle :

« Bonjours Emelyne.

- Bonjours Amos.

- Alors tu n'as pas eu de nouveau problèmes hier rassure moi. '_Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mignon avec ce côté protecteur.'_

- Non, mais la prochaine fois que je sort toute seule comme ça je te préviendrai.

**Sirius** : Alors Amos a quand le prochain match ?

**Emy** : Match ?

**James** : Oui Amos est le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Tiens je te présente Emy 'sûrement' notre prochaine poursuiveuse.

**Amos** : Vraiment tu joues au Quiddicth ? Avec un regard qui exprime plus de l'excitation que de la surprise.

**Emy** : Oui j'ai toujours adoré ça mais je n'avais encore jamais fait partie d'une équipe de quidditch et puisqu'il cherche une poursuiveuse je vais sûrement me présenter.

**Amos** : Très bien donc j'aurai l'honneur de te rencontrer sur un terrain au prochain match car moi je joue le rôle de gardien mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi que je laisserai passer une balle !

**Sirius** : Au fait tu ne sais pas non plus qui est le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?

**Amos** : Non, mais je sais juste qu'il est arrivée hier mais personne ne l'a vu...

**Lily** : Tu veux dire elle ! Elle s'était retourné vers le couloirs suivit de Sirius et James et bientôt tout le monde. Leur professeur de DFCM arrivait bien mais c'était une Femme ! De taille moyenne les cheveux châtains, mi-longs et ébouriffé, un visage carré et de petits yeux bleus, très agressifs. Tout le monde la regardait marché dans le couloir, ce devait être la première fois qu'une femme tenait le poste de professeur de DFCM.

Elle arriva au niveau de la porte et l'ouvrit :

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

Mais personne ne s'exécuta, sauf quelques filles de Serdaigle suivit par Lily, Stacy et Leen mais les garçons restaient désespérément planté devant la salle mais ils reprirent leurs esprits dès qu'elle passa la porte.

**Sirius** : Qui a dit que le DFCM était un cours difficile moi je coirs que je vais y prendre plaisir.

**James** : Ou ah ! Je n'en reviens pas une femme prof de DCFM, c'est ce qui pouvait nous arriver de mieux.

**Remus** : Y a pas a dire les cours vont être sympa encore faut-il qu'elle soit doué.

**Peter **: oui, mais toi Remus tous les cours peuvent te plaire mais moi qui ne suis pas très doué je crois que je vais devenir le meilleur en DCFM.

**Sirius** : Non ce sera moi.

**Remus **: Voilà que Peter se motive pour travailler juste parce que la prof est mignonne c'est le comble !

Ils entrèrent tout les quatre en derniers et refermèrent la porte et prirent malheureusement place au dernier rang car les premiers rangs étaient déjà occupés par tous les garçons de Serdaigles.

Bonjour je m'appelle Elena Wirfil et je serai votre Professeur de DCFM cette année. Elle fit l'appelle et reprit :

« Je vais vous demander de tous vous lever de vos tables pour que je puisse procéder à une séance d'évaluation de vos capacités. » Tous se levèrent et se regroupèrent au centre de la salle, les tables allèrent s'aligner contre le mur, des oreillers et des tapis apparurent pour recouvrirent tout les endroits ou les élèves pourraient se blesser.

Elle fit d'abord pratiquer les « Expéliramus » à tous les élèves puis elle demanda à chacun de créer un patronus, celui de James avait une forme de cerf celui de Sirius d'un chien, Peter une énorme bestiole avec de grande dent que l'on avait pas réussi à reconnaître car il était partiellement raté ! Remus un loup, Lily un cygne, Stacy un chat, Leen une panthère, Amos un Aigle et Emelyne surpris tout le monde, La professeur la première en créant un animal totalement inconnu ressemblant grossièrement à une panthère ailée. Le professeur lui demanda juste après de venir la voir à la fin de l'heure. La deuxième partie de l'évaluation se fit à l'oral, elle posa quelques questions sur les chapitres qu'il avaient dû voir l'année précédente et Emelyne fut heureuse de découvrir qu'elle avait un niveau tout a fait honorable.

Deux heures avaient maintenant passées et la cloche retentit, le professeur laissa sortir les élèves mais retint Emelyne :

- Melle Edensen ?

- Oui madame, répondit-elle en faisant demi-tours pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur.

- Je présume que vous êtes une Elementa ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- On m'as dit que tu avais quelques problèmes avec tes pouvoirs, donc je voulais que tu saches que si tu as quelques questions que ce soit ou si tu as besoin d'aide tu n'auras qu'a venir me voir.

- Merci beaucoup Madame mais jusqu'a maintenant j'ai réussi a les maîtriser.

- Temps mieux alors. Je t'en prie tu peux allait rejoindre tes amis maintenant et je te met en garde car cette année sera très physique donc ne t'entraîne pas trop non plus.

Elle quitta la classe perplexe, elle venait d'exposer devant toute sa classe une chose qui la faisait sortir du lot et elle ne voulait pas du tout se faire remarquer, de plus son professeur de DCFM était elle aussi au courant pour sa nature cela faisait quand même déjà 3 personnes, il fallait que cela s'arrête là moins de personnes le saurait mieux ce serai. Elle fut rejoint par Stacy et Lily qui lui demandèrent ce que lui avait demandé le professeur mais bien sur elle changea de sujet mais ceci ce révéla encore pire car elles commencèrent à lui faire des remarques sur son patronus comme beaucoup de personnes qui s'étaient regroupé autour d'elle. Elle ne pu tout simplement pas expliqué pourquoi son patronus avait pris cette forme « je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça il a toujours était comme ça leurs » dit-elle d'un air perplexe comme si elle non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était produit.

Lorsque le cours repris ils ne firent que lire leur manuel sur le chapitre qu'ils allaient étudier dans les semaines qui arrivaient qui portait sur la protection c'est à dire bouclier et dérivation de sortilèges.

Ces derniers jours c'était très bien passé elle avait passé plusieurs fois la soirée dans la salle que l'on lui avait attribué. Le jeudi soir était enfin arrivé et après le dîner les Maraudeurs lui avait dit de l'attendre dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti se coucher.

Elle était en train de lire un roman, assis face au feu de la cheminée lorsque le dernier élève de 4ème année partis se coucher. Les Maraudeurs qui était resté assis à une table derrière se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Emelyne :

**Sirius** : On va chercher quelques affaires et on revient.

**James** : Ben attend j'y vais.

**Remus** : bon j'espère que votre escapade se déroulera bien moi je préfère rester là avec Peter.

**Emelyne** : Merci ! De toute façon il est 11h donc je ne pense pas qu'il y est beaucoup de monde encore debout et on ne risque pas de faire tout le tour du collège.

**Peter** : Même nous on le connaît pas encore entièrement donc c'est pas en un soir que tu vas tout découvrir.

**Sirius **: Et pis arrêtez de l'inquiétez on sais ce qu'on fait on va bien s'occuper d'elle on a décider de l'emmener dans la tour d'Astronomie et ensuite on ira dans celle de musique.

**Emelyne** : Ouah ça doit être sympa.

James revint avec un grand morceau de tissu ressemblant a du velours et un parchemin sur lequel on pouvait voir marqué : La carte du Maraudeurs. Il s'approcha d'elle et Sirius et ouvrit le grand morceau de tissu qui n'était autre qu'une cape d'invisibilité. Emelyne était impressionné et n'eut pas le temps l'exprimer car elle fut serré par Sirius et James qui s'était calé de chaque coté d'elle pour bien la maintenir sous la cape.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers les hauteurs de la tour ouest du château après quelques rencontres ils arrivèrent enfin à la tour d'Astronomie dont la porte ressembler à un énorme Soleil. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle circulaire, le sol n'était autre que de la pelouse dans laquelle on pouvait se coucher, les murs était recouvert de grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue panoramique de l'ensemble de Poudlard, le plafond s'élevé 4m plus haut mais paradoxalement rien ne semblaient constitué ce plafond, la pièce semblait ouverte directement dans le ciel qui avait été magiquement agrandi. Le plafond rappelait celui de la grande salle. Après avoir bien observé le ciel elle s'aperçu que James et Sirius étaient déjà assis par terre à discuter en observant la forêt interdite. Ils en ressortir une heure plus tard après un petit pique nique et une partie d'échèques. Ils se dirigèrent vers un couloir qui n'avait pas de portes. Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté d'un vase fendu en deux, James sortit sa baguette et tapa une brique fendue en deux. Tout à coup le mur s'ouvrit et un petit escalier apparut.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans un couloirs semblable a celui dont il venait mais ici des torches était allumées et il y avait des portes. Emelyne risqua un pas dans le couloir mais la main de Sirius la rattrapa :

**Sirius** : Si il y a de la lumière c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir.

**James** : Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un professeur mais plutôt un élève seul.

**Sirius** : Et bien regarde sur la carte James.

**James** : Oui je voudrai bien mais je n'ai pas assez de lumière et... Il n'eu pas le temps de chercher qui pouvait être l'élève qui se baladait dans les couloirs car la personne en question passa devant eux sans même leur faire un signe bien qu'elle tourna les yeux à l'endroit où ils se trouvait. Sirius resta la bouche ouverte quelques minutes car Leen venait de passer tout naturellement dans le couloir à 1h00 du matin sans même leur adresser un mot et sans protections. Dès qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits ils essayèrent de la retrouver mais elle avait disparue et la carte que tenait James ne la localisait pas non plus mais un point ne portant aucun nom se dirigeait dans les cachots.

**James** : Alors là je comprend pas on voit passer Leen toute seule dans le couloir a une heure du matin et ensuite la carte nous indique une personne dans les cahot sans nom.

**Emelyne** : Oui c'est bizarre, elle n'a pas peur de se faire attraper par le concierge.

**Sirius** : Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé bizarre ?

**James** : Ben c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait ça ! Enfin je ne l'ai jamais surveillée mais ce n'est pas son genre de sortir comme ça en pleine nuit.

**Sirius** : Bon on pourrait peut être rentrer maintenant vous croyez pas ?

**James** : Oui vaut mieux.

Ils furent rentrés en quelques minutes et se quittèrent dans la salle commune après qu'elle les est remerciée pour lui avoir fait découvrir le château car les quelques passages qu'ils avaient empruntés l'aiderai pour ses recherches à venir.

En rentrant dans la chambre elle trouva les filles ainsi que Leen, a son plus grand étonnement, endormie profondément. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans ses couvertures jusqu'au lendemain.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ LE SAMEDI ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La semaine c'était très bien passée les cours l'intéressé de plus en plus et les profs étaient toujours aussi agréables, mise à part peut être celui de potions mais dans lequel elle s'appliquait beaucoup car elle-même devait préparer une potion qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas commencé mais elle profitait des cours de potion pour prendre quelques ingrédient qu'elle dissimulaient dans son cartable ,lorsque Remus avait le dos tourné, dans un bocal qu'elle prenait toujours dans son sac pour récolter toute la journée les différents ingrédients de bases.

Ce samedi matin Poudlard était très tranquille car c'était le premier week-end depuis la rentrée et certains en profitaient pour dormir toute la matinée et d'autre pour se promener hors du collège. Emelyne se réveilla très tôt ce matin pour aller participer à l'audition de L'équipe de Quidditch qui aurait lieu dans 3 heures. Elle prit une douche rapide et descendit prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour affronter les épreuves qui l'attendait sur le terrain. Elle fut ravie de trouver une dizaine de personne dans la grande salle dont James et Sirius ainsi que Dumbledore qui la salua.

Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius qui lui tendit un bol :

**Sirius** : Alors bien dormie ? Prête pour jouer au quidditch. Sache que je suis très pressé de voir tes prouesses !

**Emelyne** : Merci beaucoup Sirius mais ne t'attend pas non plus a un grand exploit je ne suis pas une pro et je suis une fille.

**Sirius** : Ne dit pas ça, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que tu n'y arrivera pas, tu c je ne suis pas un de ces machiste-pas-finis (avec un air faussement outré)

**James** : Allez laisse là je suis sur qu'elle fera sûrement mieux que les nouvelles recrues de 2ème et 3ème année qui n'ont pas l'air très doué. Tiens regarde ce petit la o bout de la table (montrant un garçon avec la tête sous la table cherchant on ne sait quoi !) et bien il est en 4ème année et il voudrait se présenter comme gardien et ça fait trois fois qu'il fait tomber sa cuillère par terre ! Enfin poursuiveur ça aurait était pire !

**Emelyne** : RooOOO ! Arrêtez il est peut être maladroit mais bon il est peut être doué pour arrêter des balles qui sais ?

**Sirius **: Bon nous on doit y aller. On se voit dans 1H30.

**Emelyne **: Oki.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner elle remonta dans son dortoir où les filles dormaient toujours mais elle avait cru comprendre qu'elles viendraient assister à la sélection avec Remus et Peter.

Elle pris quelques affaires et déscendit dans sa salle secrète où elle déposa les bocaux avec les différents ingrédients qu'elle avait récolté pendant la semaine en prenant soin de barrer ce qu'elle avait et ce qu'elle devait aller chercher. Elle astiqua son balai qu'elle avait rangé dans l'armoire de la pièce et décida de se rendre sur le terrain.

Elle arriva par les vestiaires et entra dans sur le terrain entouré par de grands gradins aux couleurs des différentes maisons il y avait déjà un petit groupe au centre du 'stade'. Elle se rapprocha et découvrit les membres de l'équipe Gryffondor en habits de quiddicth Rouge et Or il faut dire que James et Sirius le portaient très bien.

James expliqua en quoi consisté le Quidditch et les postes a prendre, il donna aussi les dates prévues des match à venir et le premier aurait lieu contre les Poufsouffle. Ensuite il sépara les élèves en deux groupes, d'un côté ceux qui voulaient devenir poursuiveur et de l'autre gardien.

Les membres de l'équipe s'envolèrent sur leurs balais à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol et appelèrent des élèves un par un. Lily, Stacy et Leen arrivèrent peut de temps après le début des évaluations suivit par Remus et Peter. James quitta tout de suite la partie pour aller les rejoindre et laissa le soin au reste de l'équipe de tester les nouveaux arrivants.

Ce fut son tour, elle s'envola dans les airs et se plaça a la hauteur de l'équipe. James donna un coup de sifflet et une partie commença, les cognards et le souafle furent lâchés. Elle vola aux côté de Sirius qui représentait un batteur de son équipe, son ami poursuiveur tenait à bout de bras le souafle et le laça vers elle mais le souafle fut dévié de sa trajectoire en direction du sol mais Emelyne plongea à sa poursuite et l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne sécrase et remonta vers le ciel. Elle entreprit une course folle contre les cognards et les batteurs, elle arriva près des buts et essaya de réceptionner le souafle que l'on lui avait envoyé mais un cognard arrivait directement sur elle. Elle eu le temps d'entendre Sirius lui crier : « Attention Emelyne », elle se pencha de son balai et se retrouva la tête à l'envers avec les jambes enroulés autour du balais juste attend pour attraper le souafle qui passait en dessous et éviter le cognard qui passa à quelques centimètre du lieu ou elle se trouvait quelques minutes avant puis de lancer le souafle à travers l'anneau devant lequel elle se trouvait. Elle remonta sur son balai et vit venir vers elle toute l'équipe.

Siirus : Ouah !!! Ça c'est de la maîtrise de Balai je crois que ta place est faite dans l'équipe.

James siffla a nouveau et tout le monde redescendit à terre pour un contre rendu des épreuves :

**James** : Je voulais vous dire que vous avez tous très bien jouer et que les délibérations seront difficiles. Nous revenons dans quelques minutes vous dire ce qu'il en est. Lui et son équipe se séparèrent du groupe pour aller décider des membres qui allaient rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor. D'un coup elle sentit quelqu'un lui monter sur le dos, elle se retourna et vit Stacy, Lily, Leen et les deux autres Maraudeurs.

**Leen** : Vraiment t'as était époustouflante.

**Stacy** : Dit donc tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais une pro du quiddictch.

**Remus** : C'est vraie la figure que tu viens de faire n'est visible que dans les grand matchs de quidditch je peux te dire que les autre équipes n'ont qu'a bien se tenir.

**Peter **:Compte sur moi pour prendre des photos de tes exploits aux prochains matchs !

**Emelyne** : Merci beaucoup ça me fat très plaisir j'adore être sur un balai je me sent capable de tout quand je suis là-haut.

**Lily** : Tu pourras m'apprendre a voler comme toi ?

**James** : (venant de se glisser derrière elle) Si tu veux moi je le ferai Lily.

**Remus** : ah oui y a pas meilleur que James sur un balai.

James se retourna vers le groupe qui commençait a s'impatientait :

« Bon après concertation nous ne retiendrons que Ewan Franklin en tant que gardien de l'équipe et Edensen Emelyne au poste de pousuiveuse.

Emelyne resta planté derrière James elle n'en revenait pas elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor elle était une gryffondor plus que tout ! Elle en était extrêmement fier et ne réalisa même pas que Sirius l'avait prise dans es bras en lui disant : « toutes mes félicitations on doit fêter ça ! » elle se tourna vers ses amis qui affichaient tous un énormes sourires.

La soirée fut tout aussi géniale Sirius comme promis avait organisé une fête digne de se nom suivie par le Professer McGonagall qui était venus féliciter aussi les deux nouvelles recrues. Amos Diggory était même venu la féliciter au repas. Donc il n'y avait pas a dire cette première semaine avait vraiment était parfaite !

------------------------------------------ Fin du chapitre 7 ---------------------------------------

Voila la fin de ce 7ème chapitre je vous préviens que maintenant toutes les idées que j'avais en tête jusqu'à maintenant ont étaient mise par écrit et qu'il va falloir que je me creuse les méninges pour la suite.

Je veux bien une petite REVIEW SVP !


	8. 1ère sortie nocturne

**Disclaimer :**

Tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne sont pas de ma propre imagination (malheureusement) mais l'œuvre de J.K Rowling a qui je ne fait que les emprunter.

**Merci et Reviews**:

Virg05 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C dommage mais je pense pas que le couple James – Lily sera au centre de mon histoire mais je l'aime bien aussi donc je vais en parler aussi.

Cixy : Oulaalala !!! Toutes les questions que tu m'as posé en même temps ! Enfin je peux te dire que la Prof de DCFM elle est clean !! C'est vrai c'est toujours louche une prof de DCFM mais celle la non ! Et sinon son patronus tu apprendra plus tard pourquoi il est comme ça c'est pas encore o programme mais plutôt dans le 10ème ou 11ème chapitre. Et Leen est un personnage tout a fait banal... mais au fond peut être pas tant que ça... je te laisse méditer !!

Magic- Pinky : Merci pour tes review comme d'habitude !

Claire.G: Merci Claire ma Lectrice jugeuse conseillère et .................. c déjà bcp !

Claire.B: Merci aussi pour accepter le travaille que je te donne !

**Note de l'auteur**:

Je sais ce dernier chapitre a était long a venir mais j'était pas très inspiré e j'avais pas eu encore bcp de temps a moi pour me consacré a l'écriture du chapitre suivant mais le voila enfin.

**Résumé**:

Donc les derniers évenements sont les suivants:

-Nomination d'Emelyne dans l'équipe de Quiddicth

- Arrivée de LA nouvelle prof de DCFM

- Et il est important de ce rappeler de la visite nocturne avec les Maraudeurs pendant laquelle ils croisent Leen.

Voila tout est dit je vous souhaite donc une BONNE LECTURE en espérant que ma fic vous plaises toujours autant.

--------------------------------------------- Chapitre n8 -------------------------------------------------

Un moi avais déjà passé. Elle aimait toujours autant Poudlard et les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily, Leen et Stacy avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux, ils leur étaient même arrivée de passer plusieurs soirées ce mois ci en leur compagnie ainsi qu'avec Lily, ce qui est en soit un exploit et qui ne fit que ravir James.

Le moi de Septembre avait été fort en interrogation et travail divers, Emelyne n'attendait donc plus que ce moi d'octobre qui amené avec lui les entraînements de Quidditch ce qu'elle attendait impatiemment car leurs premier match aurait lieux ce moi ci contre le Poufsouffle.

Le travail ce faisant moins important elle avait donc décidé de faire sa première escapade nocturne ce soir. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de poser sur son lit les affaires qu'elle allez prendre ce soir pour aller dans la Forêt interdite récolter les ingrédients qui lui fallait.

Elle fit mine de se coucher lorsque les filles montèrent dans la chambre. Elle attendit bien une heure pour être sur que tous les mondes dormait dans le dortoir. Elle appela chacune des filles mais aucunes réponse ce qui signifié qu'elles étaient profondément sous l'emprise de Morphée.

Elle repoussa les draps sous lesquelles elle était toute habillée et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir qu'elle entrebâilla pour voir si personne n'était encore debout dans la salle commune. Elle constata que non. Elle pris le sac qu'elle avait poser au pied de son lit dans lequel elle avait glisser des pochettes et des bocaux pour récolter tous les ingrédients.

Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit les marches doucement pour ne réveiller personne elle fut surprisse de se faire sermonner par le grosse Dame dans le tableau, pour l'avoir réveillé alors que celle-ci était en train de discuter avec le chevalier du tableau voisin avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle descendit dans un couloir au bout duquel il y avait un escalier caché qui mener jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée donnant une sortie directe dans le parc arrière du château alors que la forêt interdite était de l'autre côté.

Elle arriva enfin devant la vieille porte rouillée qui ouvrait sur le parc, elle mit sa cape sur ses épaules et entreprit de faire le tour du château en longeant les murs pour ne pas se faire voir. Elle arriva enfin a coté de la grande porte d'entrée et continua jusqu'au saule cogneur a côté duquel elle faillit se prendre une branche. Elle continua et arriva enfin a la lisière du bois. Elle s'avança plus profondément dans celle-ci et découvrit après 200 m de marche une magnifique clairière dans laquelle poussée de nombreuses et diverses plantes. Elle songea que ce jardin devait sûrement avoir était planté pour les cours de botanique et de potions car elle reconnaissait de nombreuses plantes qu'elle avait étudiées. Elle se mit au bord de l'enclot car si elles prenait des plantes a l'intérieur les professeurs le remarquerait sûrement vite elle préféra donc prendre des échantillon des plantes sauvages qui avaient migrer a l'extérieur. Elle réussi a trouver deux plantes qui lui fallait hors maintenant elle devait trouver de la Feuillure Rugissante, une plante carnivore ! Qui ne poussait pas ici mais plutôt dans les coins ( !!!) sombres. Elle s'aventura donc encore plus en profondeur dans les bois.

Elle arriva près d »un crevasse ensablés très sombre dans laquelle quelques chose remué. Elle avança et exécuta un « LUMOS » pour pouvoir apercevoir ce qui ci trouvé. Elle fut heureuse de trouver une belle colonie d'Herbes rugissante qui s'était replié sur elle même car elle détestées la lumière et que la baguette d'Emelyne en projetait trop pour qu'elles puissent se défendre. Elle en arracha quelques une qu'elle glissa a l'intérieur d'un bocal totalement hermétique pour que les herbes ne puissent pas pousser leurs abominable cri. Elle glissa le tout dans son sac et commença a retourner vers le château car elle était dehors depuis bientôt 2heures et ses menbres commençait a s'engourdirent.

Elle croisa quelques animaux mais aucun de réellement dangereux et aucuns de Féerique non plus car elle avait toujours espérer croiser un jour une licorne et on lui avait dit qu'il y en avait dans le Forêt Interdite.

Elle fit un détour par le lac a coté du quel elle s'assise et observa le Ciel. Il était noir sombre ce qui faisait ressortir la brillance des étoiles qui était nombreuses ce soir là. La Lune était presque pleine elle savait que la pleine lune aurait lieu dans une semaine. Elle se promit de monter un soir de pleine lune au haut d'une tour rien que pour l'admirer, elle adorait l'obscurité. Elle ramena ses genoux son menton et fixa le reflet de la lune a la surface du Lac.

Or un bruit venant de l'autre bout du lac la fit sortir de sa rêverie et elle se précipita derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Elle entendit quelques pas et ensuite plus aucuns. Elle pencha la tête pour pouvoir dissimuler qui pouvait bien se trouver a une heure pareille dans le parc et seul car elle n'avait entendu aucune voix. Elle essaya de regarder autour du Lac mais elle n'aperçu personne, mais en regardant plus attentivement elle dissimula une forme assise sur un banc a l'autre bout.

Elle entreprit d'aller de l'autre coté du lac et se mit donc a quatre pattes pour faire le tour du lac sans se faire voir elle arriva enfin a quelques mètre du banc elle était toujours cacher derrière un tas de fougères et se risqua a lever la tête pour voir qui était là :

- Qui est là ? Lança une voix masculine ?

Aucune réponse.

- Qui est là ! je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un... Il se leva et fit le tour du banc pour apercevoir quelqu'un mais il ne vit personne. A cet instant Emelyne faut surprise de découvrir que le jeune assis sur le banc était Remus.

Le jeune homme se rassis et commença a regarder le ciel. Emelyne l'observa avec la plus grande prudence qu'elle pus, elle remarqua qu'il était très pâle en fait il était très pale depuis quelques temps, elle ne lui avait rien demandé a lui ni aux Maraudeurs mais il ressemblait presque a un grand malade et elle l'appréciais beaucoup et se faisait donc beaucoup de soucis pour lui et justement elle décida de rester la à l'observer pour, peut être, en apprendre plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes il se laissa tomber sur le banc et s'endormit. Emelyne était très attendrit de la vision qu'elle avait la devant elle mais elle s'inquiétait encore plus car il faisait froit et il avait déjà l'air mal en point. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes pour être sur de ne pas le réveiller.

Elle se releva de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le banc ou était étendu un Remus, plus qu'inquiétant elle pensa un instant a l'emmener a l'infirmerie mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu le conduire jusqu'à la haut.

Elle retira sa cape et la déposa sur le corps de Remus et s'essaya par terre a ses côtés. Elle le vit tressaillir au contacte de la cape chaude. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et la fixa directement :

Emelyne ? Il tenta de se relever mais Emelyne l'agrippa pour qu'il reste couché.

Oui, tu sais tu m'inquiet beaucoup depuis quelques temps, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de nos entraînement en DCFM que tu es dans cette état sinon je te promet de me faire plus gentille, lui répondit-elle avec un pale sourire car réveillé Remus avait l'air encore plus mal qu'endormi.

Non ne t'inquiète pas tu n'y est pour rien... la rassura-t-elle en se rasseyant et en lui tendant sa cape. Emelyne prit la cape et s'assit à ses cotés tout en reposant la cape sur les épaules de Remus qui venait de la lui rendre. Garde là il fait froid.

Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas frileuse par contre toi tu es gelé garde la. Vraiment ! Dit moi plutôt ce que tu fais a une heure pareille dans le parc avec des habits pareille et sans cape !

Je sais j'aurai du me couvrir c'est vrai. En fait je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment donc je viens faire des tours comme ça dans le parc en espérant trouver le sommeil enfin c'est la première fois que je m'endort comme ça en pleine nature... Mais quand j'y pense je pourrai te retourner la question que fait tu aussi dans la forêt a une heure pareille ?

Euh... elle était vraiment dans une mauvaise position elle s'était mise a découvert des le premier soir, elle était vraiment pas doué comment se sortir de là. Je faisais la même chose que toi j'aime bien me promener dans la parc le soir.

Vraiment ? L'argument n'avait pas l'air de le convaincre.

Oui. Si nous nous rentrions ? Il se fait tard et tu m'as l'air près à recevoir une bonne dose de sommeil.

Oui tu as raison.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider a se relever. Il l'attrapa et se leva a son tour mais à peine était-il debout qu'il se mit a chanceler et fléchi en s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol sans qu'Emelyne est pu le soutenir. « REMUS, REMUS »

Elle mit tout de suite a terre et le tourna sur le dos mais il avait l'air inconscient, elle décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux et fit venir de l'eau du lac jusqu'à elle et lui aspergea le visage pour qu'il se réveille mais rien n'y fit.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, elle ne pouvait pas aller chercher l'infirmière a une heure pareille tout le monde dormait et elle serait obliger de le laisser seule de plus ils n'avait rien a faire ni l'un ni l'autre dans le parc a cette heure. Elle réfléchit encore mais elle n'arrivait décidément pas à trouver un moyen de lui redonner de la force au moins pour ramener jusqu'au château aucunes des plantes qu'elle avait ramassée ne pourrait l'aider et elle n'en connaissait aucune accessible a proximité.

Tout a coup elle sentit quelque chose lui brûler la poitrine, elle se rappela immédiatement le pendentif offert par son Parain, elle ne savait quelques pouvoirs il avait mais elle n'avait plus que ça donc autant essayer.

Elle le détacha de son coup et le passa autour du sien. Tout a coup une lumière bleue lui éclaira le torse et il reprit tout de suite conscience. Il releva la tête et vit le visage d'Emelyne au dessus du sien, il pris conscience qu'il était a même la terre sauf sa tête qui était pausée sur les genoux d'Emelyne.

Remus tu vas bien ? Tu me fais très très peur la. Il vaudrait mieux que je t'emmène jusqu'à château voir Miss Pombfresh.

Non non surtout pas je vais rentrer ne t'inquiète pas je vais retourner au dortoirs. Lui répondit-il en se massant la tête pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer.

Très bien je vais te ramener a ton dortoir prend appuie sur moi.

Elle lui rentendit sa main pour l'aider a se remettre sur ses pieds mais cette fois elle resta plus près de lui pour l'empêcher de refaire une énorme chut qui allait lui valoir sûrement plusieurs bosse et bleues.

Il se releva difficilement mais réussi cette fois a marcher grâce à Emelyne qui l'agrippait par la taille et au bras qu'il avait passé autour de son coup. Il parcoururent le parc jusqu' la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée et elle fut surprise que Remus ne lui pose aucune question sur le fait qu'elle connaisse en aussi peu de temps se passage secret.

REMUS

Remus se repassait la scène dans la tête il se revoyait étendu sur le banc commençant a se reposer puis le léger bruit de pas qu'il avait ris comme celui d'un animal, lui qui avait des sens surdéveloppé comme avait il pu croire une seule minute que c'était un animal. Puis vint le doux contact d'un tissu (de la soie) chaud qu'il l'avait tout de suite calmé, suivit d'un délicat parfum de myrtille qui le fit tout de suite réagir.

Mais sa surprise avait été encore plus grande de découvrir que la personne qui venait de lui déposer cette cape était Emelyne, il l'avait repéré depuis le début de l'année, il avait était choqué par la puissance magique qui se dégageait d'elle et un fois encore il ne l'avait pas senti venir, il en conclu qu'il devait vraiment être dans un grand état de fatigue pour ne plus pouvoir faire agir ses sens a ce point, il ne savait pourquoi mais cette première pleine lune du trimestre lui était très difficile cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'arrivait presque plus a dormir.

Ensuite elle avait essayé de l'aider a se relever, il avait pris sa main s'était mis debout et là le trou noir jusqu'à cette intense chaleur au niveau du torse qui l'avait réchauffer entièrement et lui avait redonnait un peu de magie. A cette pensée se yeux se dirigèrent vers son torse et il s'aperçu qu'il portait le pendentif d'Emelyne, serait –ce donc

El voilà ou il en était maintenant dans le parc agripper a une fille pour revenir jusqu'à son dortoir, il devait absolument en parler aux Maraudeurs en rentrant, car il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait c vrai il était fatigué mais c'était la première fois qu'il en veniat à s'évanouir.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant le grand tableau de l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor.

« Mira » murmura Emelyne au tableau qui mis quelques minutes a bousculer pour laisser le passage libre.

Elle déposa Remus sur le canapé qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'assoire. Elle monta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et frappa a la porte. Se fut un Sirius aux cheveux tout ébouriffé, sûrement pas autant que ceux de James qui était juste derrière, qui lui ouvrit.

« Quoi ? non mais ce n'est pas possible de réveiller les gens à des heures pareille ? égailla Sirius.

Je sais mais j'ai rencontré Remus et il ne va pas bien du tout.

Quoi qu'est ce qu'il notre Lunard ? s'alarma James.

Venais vite il est en bas. »

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler quelque chose se précipita vêtu d 'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt en bas de l'escalier suivi de James. Elle les rejoignit dans la salle commune les trouvant autour de Remus en train de lui poser des questions, ils avaient l'air moins inquiets qu'elle.

ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle timidement en s'approchant d'eux.

Oui ça va, merci beaucoup vraiment Emelyne je sais pas où je serai la maintenant si tu m'avais pas aider, lui répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Oui merci beaucoup d'avoir aider notre Remus national ajouta Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

Vas te coucher maintenant on va prendre soin de lui ne t'inquiète pas, dit James en la prenant par les bras et la tournant vers l'escalier.

D'accord bonne nuit a tous et prenait bien soin de lui.

REMUS

Il resta encore quelques minutes dans la salle commune avec les Maraudeurs qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et lui demandait toutes les 20 minutes si il avait mal quelques part. Il leur fit le récit de ce qui c'était passé. Il réalisa qu'il portait toujours le pendentif d'Emelyne et il n'osait pas le retirer ca il était persuader que c'était lui qui lui permettait de rester debout.

Ils finirent par remonter dans leur dortoir. Remus se glissa dans son lit et prit le pendentif entre ses doigt pour l'observer, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un pendentif comme les autres, pourquoi Emelyne avait elle une objet d'un aussi grande puissance magique ? Elle lui avait sauvé la vie ce soir...

Mais il savait que demain il faudrait qu'il le lui rende et qu'il aille voir l'infirmière car des qu'il l'aura retirer il reperdra toutes ses forces mais après tout il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était la seule raison il était fier d'être la personne a qui Emelyne avait confié cette objet aussi précieux et il y tenait ça lui donnait l'impression de rester en contact avec elle...

EMELYNE

Elle arriva dans son dortoir, déposa son sac sur le lit et fut surprise de découvrir Stacy assise sur son lit la fixant :

- Mais ou étais-tu je me suis inquiété ?

Euh...

Enfin tu es là c'est le plus important, j'ai entendu ce que tu as fait pour Remus c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu as fait, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui depuis quelque temps je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal d'habitude il est pas comme ça...

D'habitude ?

Oui c'est l'approche de la pleine lune qui lui fait ça.

La pleine lune...

Oui, Oups ! je devais peut être pas le dire enfin je suis sur qu'il ne m'en voudras pas de tee l'avoir dit mais Remus est ...

... un loup-garou... bafouilla-t-elle, 'le pauvre, Remus un loup-garou j'aurais jamais crus.'

Emelyne ça va... ? lui demanda-t-elle car celle-ci devenait absente.

Oui oui. Je ne savais pas le pauvre, si j'avais su.

Tu n'as pas peur ça ne te fait rien ?

Ben non en fait ça, je le comprends...si il savait à quel point je le comprend...

Enfin je crois que tu as besoin de sommeil aller coucher toi demain on a cours et l'après midi tu as entraînement.

Oui tu as raison, Bonne nuit Stacy et merci de me l'avoir dit.

De rien je pense qu'il l'aurait fait sinon. Bonne nuit.

Stacy retourna a son lit et Mit son pyjama avant de se glisser dans ses draps.

Elle était couché et regardé le plafond et se repassait la soirée dans la tête, tout à coup il lui revint en tête le moment ou elle avait passer son pendentif autour du coup de Remus et que celui-ci c'était éclaire peut être qu'il avait le pouvoir de guérir, Elle pris soudain conscience qu'elle n'avait plus son pendentif mais que Remus le portait toujours. Temps mieux songea-t-elle, elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il l'avait réanimé lorsqu'il était encore couché, l'idée qu'il puisse mourir lui traversa l'esprit, qu'aurait-elle fait si elle ne l'avait pas eu, Remus serait peut être mort a cette heure-ci.

Cette pensée lui serra l'estomac, il était tout aussi différent qu'elle, il avait tout les deux une grande puissance magique qui ne s'avouait pas du tout comme un avantage mais elle qui s'était toujours plein de cette différence avoua qu'elle était plutôt chanceuse car devenir un loup-garou tout les moi c'était bien plus difficile.

Le lendemain tout le monde se réveilla en même temps, Lily et Leen n'étaient pas du tout au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille mais des qu'elle se rejoignirent tout dans la salle de bain Stacy raconta toute les soirée et les questions fusèrent Leen décida d'aller tout de suite se renseigner sur l'état se Remus.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se rejoignirent a la table des Gryffondors dans la grande salle mais il manquait Sirius et Remus. Le petit déjeuner fut rapide et il se dirigèrent tous vers leur cours de la journée c'est à dire métamorphose. A peine était elle assise a sa table que quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

Entrez, lança le professeur McGanagall.

L'infirmière entra dans la salle de classe :

Bonjour je viens chercher Miss Edensen.

Très bien je vous laisse sortir Mademoiselle mais revenez vite.

Oui Mrs. Lui répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle la fit entrer et l'emmena jusqu'à un lit ou se trouvait Dumbledore aux côté de Remus qui dormait profondément et qui avait retrouver quelques couleurs.

Miss Edensen je vous ai fait venir car j'ai trouvé ceci autour du coup de Mr Lupin et je crois qu'il vous appartient, lui dit-il en lui tendant son pendentif qu'elle remit tout de suite autour de son coup. Je tiens à vous remerciez pour l'acte que vous avez accompli cette nuit car sans vous je crois que Mr Lupin ne serait plus des notre aujourd'hui il se trouve en grande état de fatigue et n'as presque plus de magie. Vous connaissez la situation de Mr Lupin n'est ce pas ?

Oui Mr.

Je crains que sa prochaine transformation ne lui soit fatal donc je voudrai vous prier de me laisser votre amulette pour lui redonner toutes les forces nécessaires pour supporter sa prochaine métamorphose.

Oui bien sur , il n'y aucun problème, lui répondit-elle en remettant le pendentif autour du cou de Remus. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. Comment le savez vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Je ne connais que quelques une de ses propriété mais je pense qu'il serai bon de vous laisser les découvrir encore merci de votre Miss Edensen et croyait bien que votre acte sera récompenser je donne donc 50 point a Gryffondors vous pouvez maintenant retourner en cours et je vous donne bien sur le droit de venir rendre visite a Mr Lupin quand vous le désirerez. N'est ce pas PomPom ? Emelyne n'entendit qu'un vague oui en réponse.

Merci Beaucoup Monsieur.

Elle reprit le chemin de la classe. La journée passa vite , l'entraînement lui fit le plus grand bien elle adorait vraiment le quiddicth et le reste de l'équipe la félicitais tout le temps et James les avait tous féliciter et avait déclarer qu'ils étaient déjà prêts pour le match contre les poufsouffle qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines.

Sur le chemin du retour elle croisa Amos Diggory qui l'interpella :

Coucou Emelyne. Ca va ?

Oui assez bien je reviens du quidditch et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail...

Bien sur comme tout le monde si tu veux on peut aller travaille ensemble je devais aller a la bibliothèque.

Oui pourquoi pas tu n'as qu'à m'attendre a la bibliothèque je prend mes affaires et j'arrive.

D 'accord. Au fait Remus vas bien on m'as dit qu'il n'allait pas bien et je ne l'ai pas croisé.

Oui il n'allait pas très bien mais il récupère.

Temps mieux bon voilà la bibliothèque je t'attend.

Ils se séparèrent et Emelyne se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires de cours pour vite redescendre a la bibliothèque en indiquant a ses maies qu'elle y était ce qui lui vallut des remarques de La part de Lily qui croyait de plus en plus qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Amos.

Elle passa une très bonne heure avec Amos, l était vraiment un garçon adorable il lui parlait toujours gentiment et lui expliqué tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait bien que la plus part du temps c'était elle qui l'aidait et c'était bien de connaître d'autres garçons en dehors des Maraudeurs qui était en ce moment même au chevet de Remus qu'il n'avait quitté que pour aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ils ne séparèrent qu'a l'heure du souper.

Emelyne passa par l'infirmierie avant d'aller se coucher et trouva Remus toujours étendu sur son lit. Elles'approcha de lui et prit le pendentif entre ses doigts, a cette instant il reprit la même couleur bleu qui avait pris lorsqu'elle l'avait passé autour de son coup. Elle retira sa main et vit Remus commencer a bouger.

« Melle Pomfresh venait vite, hurla-t-elle.

L'infirmière se précipita a ses côtés : Par Merlin il se réveille enfin ! Je prierai de quitter l'infirmerie s'il vous plait.

Oui très bien. Accepta-t-elle a contre cœur. Elle eu juste le temps de voir les magnifique yeux dorés de Remus avant de se diriger vers la sortie elle l'avait entendu dire 'Emelyne' lorsqu'elle avait lâché le pendentif.

Elle se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor ou elle chercha directement les Maraudeurs pour leur indiquer la bonne nouvelle.

Elle se coucha en même temps que les filles avec qui elle parla toute la soirée de tout et n'importe quoi enfin surtout de la sortie prochaine à Pré-au-Lard ainsi que du Bal d'Halloween.

------------------------------------------------ FIN -------------------------------------------------------

Voila j'espère que vous avez encore beaucoup apprécié ce chapitre enfin moi je l'adore (je devrais faire attention a mes chevilles !)

Merci de l'avoir lu e j'espère pouvoir publier le chapitre suivant très rapidement car j'ai autant envie de l'écrire que vous de le lire je suis sur !

Voila, je veux bien un REVIEW pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ou pour poser de question ou pour me dire qu'elle est vraiment nulle !


	9. Préaulard Bal d'Halloween

**Disclaimer** : je rappelle a mon aimable clientèle que les merveilleux personnages qui sont dans cette fic ne sont as les miens

**Blablablabla de l'auteur** : J'ai toujours de travail mais je tiens toujours autant a écrire ma fic ! pour vous d'abord et pour moi aussi bien sur parce que dans cet amas de travail ça fait du bien d'avoir quelques chose pour s'évader un peu et j'ai trouvé dans cet fic le meilleure moyen de relâcher.

**Review :**

**Magic-Pinky** : Bien sur que j'allais pas laisser mon personnage préféré (REMUS) mourir je suis pas méchante comme ça!En ce qui concerne la probable relation entre Remus et Emelyne je te laisse voir par toi-même dans ce chapitre ce qui l'en devient...

**Claire.G**: Comme d'habitude tu restes ma First Lectrice et ça restera comme ça!j'attend vite son jugement.

**Claire.B**: MERCI MERCI de m'aider dans ma lourde tâche et de te faire souffrir par toutes les horreurs que je fais subir à la langue française !

**Linahey6** : Eh oui moi je prend le temps d'écrire parce que j'aime ça !!!!

**Adrianna Rogue** : Voila comme tu le demande le 9ème chapitre que j'aime beaucoup

**Résumé de l'action :** Emelyne découvre encore et toujours le château et les Maraudeurs. La dernière fois elle a passé sa soirée avec Remus qui n'as rien trouvé de mieux que lui faire un malaise (rroo j'aimerai être à sa place) et lui a prêté son pendentif pour que ce dernier reprenne vie et le plus étrange et que ça l'a vraiment soigné...... mais c'est quoi ce pendentif ?... et apprend ensuite que Remus est un loup-garou. Voilà.

Dans ce chapitre il devrait y avoir un match de quidditch la première vite de Pré-au-lard et pis le début des préparatifs en vue du bal d'Halloween et même peut être le bal lui même si j'en ai la force... :-p

A y est j'ai fini vous pouvez lire maintenant...BONNE LECTURE.

-------------------------------------------- Chapitre n9 -----------------------------------------

**Chapitre9 : Pré-au-Lard et Bal d'Halloween.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis l'incident avec Remus. Emelyne c'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui car il n'était revenu qu'une semaine plus tard et l'avait inondé de remerciement pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et lui avait rendu par la même occasion son pendentif sans lui poser de questions. Heureusement tout s'était arrangé pour lui ayant retrouvé sa force.

Emelyne était assise sur un banc tenant fermement son balai entre les mains en le fixant. Une main se posa sur son balai et la sotie de ses pensées :

**Sirius** : Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur qu'on va les battre et que tu vas épater tout le monde !

**Emelyne** : (avec un sourire pour le rassurer) Oui j'espère mais bon je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir le traque c'est quand même mon premier match de Quidditch.

**James** : (venant d'apparaître au-dessus de l'épaule de Sirius) ... et sûrement pas ton dernier j'en suis sur et certain de toute façon ça durera pas longtemps car je vais vite attraper le vif d'or et hop plus de match ! Fini ! Avec Gryffondor champion comme d'habitude...

**Sirius** : Oui bon ça va James, tout le monde sait que t'es un bon attrapeur. Mais malheureusement je te fait de l'ombre car je suis le meilleur batteur... alalalalalal....

**James** : (prenant son balai comme une épée) je te défie Sirius Black de me faire de l'ombre... je suis et resterai le meilleur... à tout point de vue ...

**Sirius** : Oui et qu'est ce que tu fais de Lily... je suis pas sur que tu sois le meilleur avec elle.

**James** : (perplexe) Mouai...Mais elle s'est un cas à part justement mais j'espère bien l'époustoufler pendant le match et lui faire faire un tour de balai juste après le match.

**Sirius** : Vraiment ? Bonne idée.

**Emelyne **: Fait attention ça risque pas d'être facile car elle aime pas la hauteur.

**James** : bon assez discuté on verra bien. (Se tournant vers tous les joueurs) ALLEZ MES AMIS NOUS AVONS TOUTES NOS CHANCES. Mais je compte sur vous pour bien jouer bonne chance à tous.

Les joueurs se mirent en ligne et entrèrent sur le terrain où se trouvait déjà l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

La voix amplifié les présenta uns par uns et Emelyne eu le souffle coupé quand elle entendit «... Miss Edensen, la nouvelle recrue au poste de poursuiveuse... » Or elle fut encore plus accablé de découvrir tous les gradins rempli d'élèves en train d'applaudir et d'hurler et elle n'eu pas de mal à repérer Stacy, Lily, Leen, Remus et Peter car Stacy portait un énorme chapeau en forme de tête de lion qui hurlait « ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR » ce qui la fit rire un instant.

Le professeur s'avança : « Les capitaines saluez vous. A mon signale vous y aller. Enfourchez vos balais. TOP. »

A cet instant tous les joueurs s'envolèrent et prirent place aux quatre coins du terrain. Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit et les balles furent lâchées. Tout s'accéléra, Emelyne n'entendait plus les commentaires mais les cris venant des tribunes. Elle volait parallèlement à l'autre poursuiveur. Un cognard passa à côté membre de l'équipe adverse qui tenait le souafle et qui le lâcha. Emelye se précipita en chandelle vers le sol et le rattrapa, elle remonta et le passa à son coéquipier,qui arrivait a hauteur du but lui renvoya le souafle et Emelyne l'attrapa et le lança directement dans un des grands anneaux sans que le gardien n'es pu la bloquée ! « Cela fait 20 points pour Gryffondor dit donc je crois que Emelyne vas nous en mettre plein la vue. »

La partie continua jusqu'au score 20 a 80 pour Gryffondors dont 3 buts marqué par Emelyne. A ce moment James passa devant elle et fendit l'air en plongeant tout droit vers le sol suivi par l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. James parcoura presque 10 m ainsi avant de remonter à 2 m du sol levant fièrement la main avec de petites ailes dorées qui s'agitaient. « JAMES POTTER À ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ». Des acclamations se firent entendre a tous les bouts du terrain les filles hurlaient et les garçons sifflaient. L'équipe fit le tour du terrain derrière James et revint à terre pour féliciter l'autre équipe.

Les tribunes se vidaient et leurs amis vinrent les rejoindre.

**Stacy** : (se jetant sur Emelyne et lui couvrant le tête de son chapeau en tête de lion) Ouahhhhhhh Emy tu étais époustouflante vraiment t'as très bien joué.

**Peter **: C'est vrai le dernier poursuiveur était nul.

**Emelyne** : Merci.

**Remus **: Pour un premier match c'était vraiment époustouflant et James j'ai cru que tu allé t'écraser.

**Lily** : C'est vrai c'était risqué ce que t'as fait.

**Leen** : On aurait du te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

**James** : (touché par la remarque de Lily) Je sais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire cette figure et j'en ai eu l'occasion, je savais ce que je faisais vous inquiétez pas. Si tu veux Lily je peux t'emmener faire un tour?

**Sirius** : C'est d'un romantique.

**Lily** : Après ce que tu nous a fait tout à l'heure tu m'excuseras d'avoir un peu peur de monter sur un balai avec toi, en plus j'ai le vertige donc désolé.

**James **: (se mettant à genoux) S'il te plait je te promet de ne pas aller vite et pas trop haut.

**Sirius** : Il sort le grand jeu.

**Remus** : Il seras très vexé si t'acceptes pas Lily.

**Lily** : Bon d'accord mais tu passes à la douche avant...

**James **: Oui oui... bien sur ! J'arrive tout de suite t'en vas pas.

James Sirius et Emelyne allèrent directement au vestiaire pour prendre une bonne douche dès qu'ils réapparurent il ne restait plus que Remus et Lily sur le terrain.

**James** : Allez viens je te promet de pas faire le fou.

**Lily** :(avec un semblant d'inquiétude sur le visage) Moui... te fait confiance mais je te promets que si tu fais quoique ce soit ...

**James **: Je te le jure j'oserai pas te faire peur.

James pris son balai et tapa sur le bout pour que Lily vienne s'y assoire. Elle enjamba le balais et s'accrocha à la taille de James en fermant les yeux. James donna un léger coup de pied sur le sol et ils s'envolèrent à quelques mètres au-dessus de Remus et Emelyne qui les observait .Lily resserra encore ses bras autour de James.

**James** : Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là je te laisserai pas tomber. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux sinon tu vas rater le mieux et ne regarde pas en bas si tu as peur.

Lily se força à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit devant elle un spectacle merveilleux. De là ou ils étaient elle voyait jusqu'au bout du parc de Poudlard et de lac au bout duquel il y avait un magnifique soleil orange près à se coucher. Elle avait la tête au-dessus de l'épaule gauche James qui lui avait le visage tourné vers elle.

**Lily** : James, mais c'est magnifique.

**James** : Oui je sais j'adore m'entraîner sur mon balai le soir et rester dessus jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

**Lily** : Quelle chance.

**James** : Si tu veux je pourrai t'en faire profiter quand tu voudras.

**Lily **: Merci James, on peut rester la jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit couché entièrement ?

**James** : Bien sur.

- Quelques mètres plus bas. -

**Emelyne** : Je crois que James est en train de nager dans un conte de fée.

**Remus** : Oui depuis le temps qu'il voulait ça, il aime tellement le quidditch et Lily que la il doit être au 7ème ciel.

**Emelyne **: Il fait froid on devrait peut être rentrée et les laisser.

**Remus** : Oui tu as raison.

Ils quittèrent tout les deux le terrain et prirent la direction du château. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent Amos Diggory qui se dirigea vers eux.

**Amos** : Bonjours Remus est ce que je pourrai parler à Emelyne S'il te plaît ?

**Remus** : Oui bien sur. Emelyne si James me cherche tu lui diras que je sui partit avec les autres pour préparer un petite fête.

**Emelyne** : Oui bien sur

Remus continua le chemin vers le château et Amos reprit la parole quand les portes du château se refermèrent.

**Amos** : Tu as étais époustouflante aujourd'hui vraiment tu voles très bien.

**Emelyne** : Merci beaucoup

**Amos** : Maintenant je crains le jour ou je devrai te rencontrer.

**Emelyne** : ... (L'air faussement outrée) maintenant je fais peur ...

**Amos** : Non ne t'inquiète pas. En fait je voulais te demander si tu allais au bal d'Halloween ?

**Emeylne **: (devinant la question qui suit) oui bien sur et toi ? Tu as déjà une cavalière.

**Amos** : Oui j'espère bien y aller et justement je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'y accompagner ?

**Emelyne** : Oui bien sur j'en serai ravie.

**Amos** : Temps mieux alors. Je peux te ramener à ta maison ?

**Emelyne** : Oui bien sur je dois juste y passer pour déposer mon habit de Quidditch et si tu veux on ira manger car personnellement je meurs de faim !

Ils montèrent jusqu' la tour Gryffondor où Emelyne déposa le plus vite possible ses affaires se changea et reprit le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle pour manger avec Amos.

Le repas se passa très bien mais il était déjà tard donc il ne restait presque plus personne dans la salle ce qu'il leur permis de manger seul et de discuter de choses et d'autres et surtout du bal qui arrivait dans deux semaines. Amos la regardait droit dans les yeux à chaque fois que celle-ci prenait la parole et buvait ses paroles comme si elle lui expliquer comment était né Merlin !

De son côté Emelyne ne pouvait s'empêcher de contenir la joie qui l'envahissait à l'idée d'aller au bal avec Amos, elle allait faire des jalouses et elle le savait mais elle était extrêmement fier d'avoir était choisi par Amos pour aller au bal d'Halloween. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plu. Il était un garçon gentil, intéressant et attentionné. Elle aimait passé du temps avec lui et il le lui rendait bien.

Le repas se termina et ils se rendirent chacun dans leurs maisons respectives en se quittant l'un l'autre à contre cœur. Elle songea qu'elle pourrait peut être vivre un jour la même histoire que James et Lily ,enfin elle n'avait pas encore débuté mais elle sentait qu'il étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, de toute façon elle en apprendrai plus ce soir en questionnant l'intéressée sur ce qui s'était déroulé sur le terrain de Quidditch après qu'ils soient partit.

Elle passa le portrait et découvrit un véritable rassemblement dans la salle commune ou se dérouler comme prévu une fête en l'honneur de la première victoire de l'année des Gryffondors. Elle s'avança et fut bientôt acclamé par des élèves de tous les coins de la salle. Elle se joignit aux autres élèves pris une bièreaubeurre qu'elle bue tranquillement assise dans un des fauteuils face à la cheminé. Au bout de deux heures l'atmosphère se calma et les élèves commencèrent à aller se coucher. Il ne rester plus que James, Stacy, Remus et Sirius dans la salle.

**Stacy** : Ouah ! Y a pas a dire c'était vraiment un soirée sympa.

**Remus** : Oui je suis assez fière de moi.

**Sirius** : Je suis assez fier de toi.

**Stacy **: Tiens Emy t'était où ? On t'as pas vu au dîner... enfin tu me diras James et Lily non plus.

**Emelyne** : A oui c'est vrai comment ça s'est passée ?

**James** : Ben c'était un super tour de balai le meilleur que j'ai jamais fait !

**Stacy** : Et toi t'était avec qui alors ?

**Emleyne** : Avec Amos Diggory...

**Stacy** : Quoi ! Amos Diggory... non mais on va vraiment finir par penser que vous sortez ensemble.

**Sirius** : Vraiment Diggory- Edensen le couple du bal d'Halloween.

**Remus **: Enfin après James et Lily quand même.

**Sirius** : Quoi ! ! ! ? Parce qu'en plus tu l'as invité à aller au bal avec toi ? Et tu me l'a même pas dit méchant Cornedrue.

**James** : A oui oups je me disais aussi que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

**Emelyne** : Enfin c'est vrai il m'as bien invité à aller au bal d'Halloween avec lui.

**Stacy** : La chance.

**Sirius **:(imitant sa sœur) LA CHANCE.

**Stacy **: ppfffff .... Tu es bien ridicule mon frère et pis tu vas au bal avec qui toi au fait ?

**Sirius** : Hum... je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerai bien y aller avec Leen. Et toi tu vas y aller avec qui ?

**Stacy** : Je sais pas encore je verrai cette semaine. Et toi Remus tu as une cavalière ?

**Remus **: Non je n'y ai pas encore pensée.

**Stacy **: Si tu veux j'ai un amie à Serdaigle qui rêverai d'y aller avec toi.

**James** : Lunard à sûrement déjà sa petite idée.

**Sirius** : Bon allez on a assez parlé comme ça tout le monde au dodo.

La semaine s'écoula vite, les cours était assez facile ce mois-ci et Emelyne faisait toujours ses petites excursions à l'extérieur ainsi sa potion avancé de plus en plus et serai bientôt prête.

Aujourd'hui c'était sa première sortie à Pré-au-lard et elle comptait aller y choisir son déguisement et y acheter quelques livres pour l'aider dans sa potion.

Elle était dans sa chambre sur son lit en train de préparer ses affaires pour la sortie. Elle faisait une partie d'échec avec Leen alors que Stacy aidait Lily à se coiffer. Il était maintenant l'heure d'y aller. Elles sortirent de leur dortoir et descendirent les marches pour aller dans l'entrée où tous les élèves s'amassaient. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par les Maraudeurs qui avait pris des énormes sacs. Les filles montèrent dans une calèche et les maraudeurs dans une autre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande rue piétonne prise entre deux grandes rangées de boutiques de tout genre.

**Stacy** : Alors on commence par quoi ?

**Leen** : ben on a qu'allée a la librairie.

**Lily** : Bonne idée.

Elle allèrent tout droit et tournèrent a la 3ème rue perpendiculaire où il y avait un énorme magasin ou était exposé des livres brillants en or ou en argent ou mêmes des vivants enfin tous les livres possibles et inimaginables.

Elles entrèrent et se quittèrent chacune allant dans un rayon, Lily vers les enchantements, Stacy la littérature Moldue, Leen vers l'histoire et Emelyne dans les potions. Elle trouva exactement le livre qui lui fallait _les bons ingrédients pour faire les bonnes potions_. Elle le paya et sortit de la boutique en attendant ses amis. A cet instant Les Maraudeurs passèrent devant elle :

**James **: Tu sais où est Lily ?

**Emelyne **: Oui elle est encore à l'intérieur. Pourquoi?

**Sirius** : Il lui prépare une petite surprise donc si tu pouvais essayer de l'éloigner d'ici ce serait bien.

**Remus** : Vous avez qu'à aller à la boutique de costumes.

**Emelyne **: Pas de problèmes.

Ils partirent en direction d'un restaurant duquel ils ressortirent vite le bras chargés de sacs. Après quelques minutes les filles vinrent la rejoindre et toutes se dirigèrent vers le magasin de costumes àl'entrée de la ville.

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans la petite boutique dans laquelle était accroché de tous côté des costumes plus fous les uns que les autres. Une femme se dirigea vers elles :

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Oui nous cherchons des costumes pour le bal d'halloween, lui répondit Leen.

- Très bien et vous avez déjà une idée ?

- Moi oui je voudrai un costume de princesse, répondit Stacy.

- Très bien suivait moi.

Les autres firent le tour pour trouver le leur, Lily essaya un costume d'Elfe vert qui lui alla à ravire, Leen un costume de diablesse qui faisait ressortir sa peau avec le rouge, Stacy avez finalement trouvé un habit de chauve souris qui était plutôt une grande robe noir avec d'immense ailes et un chapeau rappelant les oreilles. Emelyne, elle prit un costume d'ange avec une auréole qui flottait magiquement au dessus de sa tête. Elles ressortirent avec leurs robes rétrécies, pour être plus pratique a transporter.

**Emelyne** : Si on allez en face chez Honeydukes !

**Leen** : je vous parie un chocogrenouille chacune que les Maraudeurs sont là-bas !

**Stacy** : Ce serait une surprise pour personnes.

**Lily **: Allons faire un tour moi j'aimerai bien prendre quelques bonbons qui nous transformerai pour cette nuit ce serai marrant.

**Emelyne** : Oh ! Oui.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique où 97 des clients étaient des élèves de Poudlard chacun avec son petits sac de friandises. Finalement elles prirent un sac de sucette aussi grande que leur tête et des chocogrenouilles ainsi que des bonbons ayant des effets plus impressionnants les uns que les autres.

Elles avançaient dans la rue pour se diriger vers les Trois Balais lorsqu'elles furent rejointes par les Maraudeurs qui avait l'air bien chargé.

**Remus** : Ca vous direz d'aller prendre quelque chose aux Trois Balais ?

**Emelyne** : Justement on y allait.

**Stacy** : Mais vous pouvez toujours vous joindre à nous.

**Sirius **: Avec plaisir.

Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le bar lorsqu'une main retint Emelyne. Elle se retourna et fit fasse à un Amos toujours plus mignon qu'a chaque fois qu'elle le voyait :

**Amos** : (s'adressant au reste du groupe) Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

Tous lui firent un sourire à part Remus qui lui fit un pâle sourire.

**Amos** : Je connais un super coin ici tu veux que je te le montre.

**Emelyne** : Pourquoi pas.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au lieu dont il avait parlé. C'était un grand parc ou il y avait une sorte de cube transparent qui n'était autre qu'un café.

**Emelyne** : ça a l'air très sympa ce café.

**Amos** : Viens tu vas voir c'est encore mieux de l'intérieur.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au devant du cube. Il frappa une fois et une porte s'ouvrie. Ils entrèrent, et la tout le décor changea autour d'eux il y avait comme un océan elle aurait cru être a 1000 mètre de profondeur mais elle n'avait pas fait un seul pas. Amos la pris par l'épaule et la fit avancé.

**Amos** : Viens t'assoire je vais commander quelque chose pour nous réchauffer.

Elle s'assit a une table derrière laquelle un groupe de jeunes filles regardaient des photos et cessèrent des qu'elle virent qu'Amos s'installer derrière elles mais rapportèrent leur attention à leurs photos en découvrant qu'il était accompagné.

**Amos** : Qu'est ce que tu veux prendre ?

**Emelyne** : Un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît.

**Amos** : Très bien je prendrai la même chose. Et deux tasses chaudes apparurent devant eux.

**Emelyne :** (regardant le décor autour d'elle) Amos c'est vraiment superbe comme endroit.

**Amos** : Je l'ai découvert il y a deux ans j'aime bien venir ici c'est calme et pas fréquenté par des drôles de gens comme les Trois Balais bien que j'adore leur Bièreaubeure!

**Emelyne**: Je peux pas juger je connais pas encore Pré-au-Lard mais j'aime beaucoup cette petite ville.

**Amos**: Si tu veux la prochaine fois je te la ferai visiter. Depuis le temps q'on y vient tu ne trouveras pas une personne qui ne connaît pas par cœur toutes les rues.

**Emelyne**: Alors vivement la prochaine sortie...

**Amos**: Tiens j'ai acheté ça pour toi. Il lui tendit un petit paquet carré enballé dans un papier argenté.

**Emelyne**: Il ne fallait pas Amos. Elle le prit et commença à le déballer. Elle découvrit une magnifique fleur blanche avec le bord des pétales rose brillant.

**Amos** : C'est pour le bal. Beaucoup de filles portent des fleurs accrochée à leurs robes pendant le bal donc je t'en ai acheté une pour que tu la mette Vendredi soir.

**Emelyne** : Elle est vraiment superbe.

Il passèrent une heure dans le café a parler de leur vie respective jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence a tombé mais il leur restaient encore une heure.

**Emelyne** : ça te gênerait de m'accompagner jusqu'à la boutique d'ingrédients magiques.

**Amos** : non bien sur... Mais tu trembles !

**Emelyne** : C'est vrai il commence à faire froid.

**Amos **: Tiens prend mon écharpe. Il décrocha son écharpe blanche et l'enroula au coup d'Emelyne. Son écharpe la réchauffa tout de suite, en plus elle avait une agréable odeur, elle ne pu s'empêcher de remonter l'écharpe jusqu'à son nez pour pouvoir humer son odeur. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boutique où étaient entassé des bocaux et des fioles de différentes couleurs. Elle entra s'empressa de demander les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait et ressortit pour rejoindre Amos qui était resté dehors à discuter avec des amis.

Il marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville et reprirent tous les deux le chemin du château cote à cote. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte du château où un professeur comptait les élèves rentrant pour vérifier qu'aucun n'avait été oublié !

Ils montèrent les escaliers de l'entrée et se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs maisons respectives. Après quelques pas dans le couloir elle prit conscience qu'elle portait toujours l'écharpe d'Amos. Elle la lui rendrait au bal !

Elle alla rejoindre ses amis déjà assis autour de la table. Elle eu bien sur le droit à des questions sur son après midi le soir venu dans le dortoir, vraiment les filles voulait savoir tous sur tous et Lily lui montra le cadeau que lui avait fait James, c'était une fleur comme celle qu'Emelyne avait reçu mais la sienne était rouge avec de lignes blanches. Elle était tout aussi jolie que la sienne.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, ce soir c'était le Bal d'Halloween. Les filles se préparer dans leur dortoir, chacune aidant une autre à s'habiller. Elles furent bientôt prêtes et resplendissantes. Elle sortirent de leur dortoir et descendirent les escaliers sous les acclamations des Maraudeurs en bas des marches qui les attendaient. Sirius était déguisé en loup-garou, James en chevalier, Remus en vampire et Peter était partie chercher sa cavalière dans la maison des Poufsouffle. James tendit son bras à Lily qui le prit, Remus a Stacy et Sirius a Leen. Ils se dirigèrent tous les sept vers la grande salle. Amos, déguisé en Dieu Grec, ce qui lui allait parfaitement, attendait à coté de la porte sa cavalière. Emelyne s'efforça à ne pas rougir lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher d'elle avec des grands yeux et un énorme sourire.

**Amos** : Emelyne tu es superbe. Où est la rose que je t'ai offerte.

**Emelyne** : Ici. Elle luit tendit la rose. Je voulais que ça soit toi qui me la mettes. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'épingla en haut de sont bustier blanc. Puis lui tendit son bras pour l'emmener dans la salle. Elle fut surprise de voir tout le monde se tourner vers eux lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte. Ils s'assirent à la table des Serdaigles.

Le repas se passa tranquillement Amos n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle de toute la soirée lorsque Dumbledore se leva :

« Chers élèves je suis heureux de fêter ce nouveau Halloween en votre compagnie et pour ouvrir le Bal je demanderai aux Préfets-en-chefs et aux préfet de bien vouloir venir sur la piste. Amos se leva a contre cœur et promis à Emelyne de venir la chercher après la fin pour danser. Elle vit Remus se lever de la table des Gryffondors suivit de Lily surveillé par un James bouillonnant de rage a l'idée de voir sa Lily danser avec un autre garçon, bien que ce soit son meilleur ami.

La fin de la chanson arriva enfin et Emelyne alla rejoindre son Apollon sur la piste. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main autour de sa taille et pris sa main de l'autre.D'où il était il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum, elle sentait la mûre. Elle regarda les gens autour d'elle et fut sidérer de voir un James et une Lily enlacées l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la piste dans un baiser digne d'un grand film.

Elle dansa sur la piste avec Amos pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'a ce que c'est pied ne puisse plus la porter. Ils se posèrent sur un banc de la salle pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne l'invite à aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc près du lac qui reflété comme à son habitude le ciel dégagé de ce soir d'octobre :

**Amos** : Tu as froid ?

**Emelyne** : Un peu mais ça va.

**Amos** : Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris mon écharpe ? Je n'ai pas oublié que tu l'avais toujours tu sais......... (Avec un grand sourire qui la faisait craqué)

**Emelyne** :(faussement génée) Oui je suis désolé mais je comptais te la rendre bientôt je te rassure.

**Amos**: Tu peux la garder ne t'inquiète pas. Il retira sa cape et la passa autour des épaules d'Emelyne en se rapprochant d'elle.

**Emelyne**: Merci. Elle sentit a nouveau l'audeur de son parfum, elle l'adorait, elle adorait son écharpe mais depuis le temps elle avait perdue l'audeur qu'elle aimait tellement et la retrouvait lui fit naître des milliers de papillons dans l'estomac. Elle trouna la tête, leurs visage n' étaient qu'quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il lui souriait, il était vraiment beau il avavit tou pour plaire, elle s'avança plus près de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit.

Elle était bien, là sur ce banc dans le parc les bras autour de sa taille et la tête posé sur son torse.

**Amos**: Emelyne tu es une fille exceptionnelle.

**Emelyne**: Et toi le plus adorable des garçon que j'ai rencontré...

-------------------------------- FIN -----------------------------------------

Voilà ce 9ème chapitre s'achève et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire mais je pense que le prochain sera vraiment très très fort !


	10. Epidémie

**Disclaimer** : Tous les merveilleux personnages qui évoluent dans cette histoire ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de la grande J.K Rowling.

**Blalala-de-l'-auteur : **Ben comme vous voyez plus je suis surbouqué de travaille plus j'en peux plus de bosser plus j'écris. Je sais je suis pas normale mais bon j'en ai très très envie malgré les 5 DS qui peuvent m'attendre cette semaine et ce fichu BAC a la fin de l'année. Mais je n'abandonerai jamais mes chers personnages.

**Reviews** :

J'en ai même pas eu de reviews je suis pas très fier surtout que c'était un chapitre que j'aimais beaucoup ! !

Bande de Bougres ! Si j'avais une baguette magique je vous aurez déjà foudroyé d'un bon sortilège... mais je comprend tout à fait que vous n'ayez pas le temps d'aller sur le site j'ai remarqué que toutes les fics c'était arrêté depuis le rentrée mais bon je sais que vous y repenserez un jour et que ce jour je serai bien contente de vous voir revenir me submerger de reviews :-) .

Mais je remercie quand même Claire. G et Lina pour les oranges... euh non pour tous les précieux conseilles que vous me donnaient et les réflexions que vous me faites sur mon histoire.

**Résumé : **

Melle Emelyne est avec son fabuleux Amos Diggory, Lily avec James (enfin) et pi Sirius avec personne (le pauvre !qui veut bien se porter volontaire pour l'occuper... je vois des mains qui se lève c'est gentil...)

Le dernier chapitre portais sur le Bal d'Halloween .

Voilà j'ai fini. BONNE LECTURE.

-------------------------------- Chapitre 10 --------------------------------------------

Chapitre n10 : **Epidémie.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Emelyne était avec Amos. Elle passait toutes ses fins de journées avec lui a travailler à la bibliothèque ou a faire de longues balades autour du lac main dans la main jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Elle était couché sur le sofa dans sa salle secrète ou régnait une odeur de fruit cuit à cause de la potion qui se préparait difficilement mais sûrement depuis bientôt un mois ! Et justement elle avait décidé à la fin de la semaine de la tester pour enfin pouvoir se transformer en animagus car cette idée ne l'avais toujours pas quitter.

Elle feuilletait un album de photo fait pas Peter qui, il faut l'avouer, était un bon photographe et qui avait pris des photos du Bal. On y voyait James, Remus, Sirius et Peter dans leurs costumes qui tenaient chacun dans leur mains des pétards farceurs, la photo suivante était exactement la même sauf que là il n'y avait plus de pétards farceurs mais un bouquet dans la main de Remus , une substance visqueuse dans celle de Peter, un canard en plastique dans celle de Sirius et James lui avait une baguette en plastique toute molle.

Les photos suivantes montraient chaque couples puis une de tout le monde réuni avec le feu d'artifice au loin qui les illuminaient à chaque explosions.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son chaudron et jeta a l'intérieur une touffe d'herbe cueilli le matin a l'aurore au pied d'un arbre Ancêtres. Le chaudron s'illumina d'une lumière Bleu et se dispersa dans toute la pièce. Elle fut éblouie mais recouvra tout de suite le chaudron d'un couvercle pour garder les effets bien a l'intérieur.

Il était temps d'aller en cours aujourd'hui elle avait cour de DFCM avec les Serdaigle ce qui lui fit plaisir car elle faisait équipe avec Amos. Ce matin il devait apprendre à créer des boucliers et ceci leurs prendraient bien 10 heures de travail avant d'arriver à quelque chose d'à peu près protecteur.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle ou elle trouva les Maraudeurs.

**James** : Alors bien dormie ?

**Emelyne** : Oui assez ! je suis impatiente d'aller en DCFM.

**Remus** : C'est sur ça promet d'être un cours intéressant

**Sirius **: Moi je crois que je vais me défouler...

**James** : Pourquoi t'as quelque chose a évacuer ?

**Remus** : C'est vrai que t'es assez énervé en ce moment dit nous pourquoi ?

**Emelyne** : Qu'est ce qui te turlupine ?

**James** : Ben arrêtez de lui poser la question sinon il pourra jamais répondre.

**Sirius** :.. Ben en fait c'est Leen. C'était super le bal avec elle mais je sais pas je la trouve bizarre en ce moment.

**Remus** : Toi aussi tu trouves.

**Sirius** : Ben je ne m'était jamais engueulé avec elle et hier elle m'as envoyer balader quand je lui ai demandé de travailler avec elle .C'est bizarre c'est comme si elle me repoussait. Et je parle pas de son caractère avant elle était toute douce toute gentille maintenant elle répond et pi je sais pas... je la sen agressive alors qu'elle l'était pas avant.

**James** : Dit donc quel diagnostic !

**Remus** : Oui c vrai moi aussi j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait changé elle me parle moins et puis j'ai un drôle de pressentiment.

**Sirius** : Elle doit nous cacher quelque chose.

**Peter** : On qu'a mener l'enquête...

**James **: Oui.

La cloche sonna et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de DCFM où James se précipita sur sa bien aimée pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sous l'œil jaloux des autres filles de Serdaigles, a qui on avait déjà volé Amos, elle retrouva les filles mais Amos n'était pas encore là.

Le professeur arriva et les dirigea vers une autre salle plus grande qui atteignait presque les dimensions de la grande salle et qui avait était aménagé pour l'occasion. Elle les fis entrer et les pria de s'assoire sur le sol le temps de leurs expliquer en quoi allait consister le cours.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre a créer des Boucliers. C'est un acte de magie assez avancée et je pense que vous ne saurez le maîtriser que l'an prochain pour les ASPICs. Nous allons tout d'abord apprendre à concentrer notre magie... elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant entrer Dumbledore ...

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre cours mais je voudrais vous parler s'il vous plaît.

- Oui bien sur.

Le professeur se dirigea vers Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte.

**Stacy** : Amos n'est toujours pas là ! Il t'a dit qu'il ne serait pas là ?

**Emelyne** : Non il ne m'a rien dit et justement ça m'inquiète.

**Sirius** : En plus il n'était pas là non plus ce matin.

Le professeur referma la porte et revint se poster devant les élèves.

« Mr le Directeur m'a demandé de vous mettre au courant, une épidémie parcoure le château, justement vous remarquerez que deux de vos amis sont absent. Mr Alphon et Diggory sont malades. Malheureusement nous ne savons pas comment éviter l'épidémie et pour les personnes qui font Potions les cours ne seront pas assurés car le professeur et réquisitionner pour confectionner des potions. Bon reprenons.... »

Stacy et Lily regardait Emelyne avec inquiétude cette dernière était blanche comme un linge peut être était elle malade elle aussi car elle avait était en contact avec Amos. Emelyne leva les yeux vers le professeur mais son attention ne suivait pas, elle s'inquiétait pour Amos le professeur n'avait pas dit si cette épidémie était vraiment dangereuse, elle s'imaginait donc les pires scénarios.

Tous le monde se leva et se mit par binômes, mais Emelyne se retrouva toute seule mais puisqu'il y avait deux absent il y avait une personne seule aussi, elle travailla donc avec un garçon de Serdaigle qui était un ami d'Amos.

L'un devait envoyer un sortilège et l'autre devait se concentrer pour créer un bouclier autour de lui.

Emelyne commença et attaqua son coéquipier qui essaya d'éviter son sortilège mais qui n'y parvint pas a le bloquer et fut expulser a l'autre bout de la salle. Une demi-heure s'écoula et son compatriote n'avait toujours pas réussi à la bloquer mais c'était maintenant à son tour de devoir se protéger.

Elle se recula et se concentra sur sa puissance magique pour pouvoir la matérialiser sous une forme de bouclier devant elle. Il lança une première attaque qui la toucha et l'envoya dans une montagne de coussins placée derrière elle. Le professeur passait dans les rang pour conseiller les élèves et s'arrêta sur eux pour voir Emelyne.

Le garçon ré envoya son sortilège, Emelyne était fixé au sol, elle essayait de faire monter sa magie jusqu'à ses mains en les plaçant devant elle pour qu'elle l'entoure. Elle poussa ses mains en avant et fut surprise de voir apparaître devant elle un voile bleu qui arrêta nette l'attaque envoyé par son coéquipier.

Or à cette instant un énorme bruit stoppa tous les élèves. Un élève avait été expulsé dans un armoire situé au fond de la salle, Emelyne n'avait rien vue mais le pauvre avait du parcourir une bonne dizaine de mètres. Le professeur accourue vers l'élève qui remuait en dessous de toutes ses planches cassées. Le professeur fit l'éviter tous les morceaux de l'armoire pour libérer un Remus tout amoché.

**Le professeur** : Mr Lupin vous allez bien ?

**Remus** : Euh non ...

**Prof** : Mais qui vous a fait ça ? Qui est avec vous ?

**Leen **: C'est moi Madame mais j'ai pas fait exprès.

**Remus** : Oui ce n'est pas de sa faute je ne me suis pas du tout protégé.

**Prof** : Vous pouvez vous tenir debout ?

**Remus** : Oui

**Prof : **Très bien, Mr ... non ... Miss Edensen voudriez-vous bien accompagner Mr Lupin à l'infirmerie.

**Emelyne** : Oui bien sur.

Elle se dirigea vers Remus et lui prit le bras pour le soutenir et l'emmener, cette scène lui rappelait étrangement celle de la nuit où ils étaient devant le lac.

**Emelyne** : Dit donc elle y a pas était de main morte Leen.

**Remus** : Oui c'est vrai, je ne lui connaissais pas une telle puissance.

**Emelyne** : Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas protégé je suis sur que tu en étais capable.

**Remus** : Ben ... j'ai été distrait par quelque chose. J'ai du bien me cogner la tête parce que j'ai un de ses mal de tête...

**Emelyne** : (Stoppant nette) Tu m'étonne tu t'es ouvert le tête .... ! Tu saignes ! Remus tu saignes.

**Remus** : Et bien dépêchons nous d'aller à l'infirmerie car je veux pas finir recouvert de sang.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. Emelyne frappa à la grande porte et l'infirmière vint ouvrir :

**Infirmière** : Encore une victime de l'épidémie ?

**Emelyne** : Non c'est Remus Lupin qui est blessé.

**Infirmière** : Attendez moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ici.

L'infirmière referma la porte laissant Emelyne et Remus devant. Elle revint avec une boîte qu'elle tendit à Emelyne.

**Infirmière** : Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir le soigner car les conditions sont telles que je ne pense pas que faire entrer quelqu'un ici soit un bonne chose. Vous trouverez tous les produits nécessaires dans cette boîte.

**Emelyne** : Euh.... Oui très bien.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et allèrent directement vers la tour Gryffondor.

**Emelyne **: Assied toi là.

Remus s'assit sur le canapé devant la cheminée pendant qu'Emelyne ouvrait la boîte donnée par l'infirmière pour y prendre les produits. Elle vient se rassoire aux côtés de Remus et pris un morceau de tissu sur lequel elle mis un produit violet liquide. Elle tamponna son front sur lequel avait coulé du sang. Il baissa la tête pour qu'elle puisse nettoyé le plaie qu'il s'était fait sur la tête en tombant.

**Emelyne** : Tu t'es bien amoché

**Remus** : ...

**Emelyne** : Je te fait pas mal rassure moi, je suis pas sur d'être une très bonne guérisseuse, je suis pas comme mon père.

**Remus** : Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est gentil. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles qui auraient voulu m'approcher tellement qu'elles ne supportent pas la vue du sang.

**Emelyne** : Moi ça va. Quand j'étais petite mon père m'emmener souvent avec lui à son travail, mais je restait avec les infirmières. Mais bon il m'arrivait de voir des chose que je devais ... peut être pas voir. Donc je peux te dire que ce que tu as l'as c'est pas grand chose par rapport à ce que j'ai pu voir mais tu rentres quand même dans la classe des « biens blessés »

**Remus** : Chouette... je me demande vraiment ce que tu peux penser de moi, à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve ensemble je suis dans un piteux état.

**Emelyne **: Je n'ai jamais rien pensé de mal a ton égard au contraire ça craie des liens que j'aurais sûrement jamais avec James ou Sirius.

**Remus** : ... Tu pourrais devenir mon infirmière attitrée !

**Emelyne** : Avec joie !

Elle se leva et alla prendre une bande pour l'enrouler autour de sa tête pour maintenir les compresse imbibées de produit sensé le faire cicatriser en une heure.

**Emelyne** : tu as encore mal quelque part ?

**Remus **: Oui la cheville et le dos.

Elle se pencha lui attrapa le pied et le recouvrit de pommade et d'une bande bien serrée pour la maintenir.

**Emelyne **: Retire ta chemise que je te mette de la crème dans le dos.

Remus déboutonna sa chemise sans une grimace car son dos lui lançait terriblement. Emelyne se rassit à côté de lui et lui fit tourner le dos. Elle passa sa main sur ces blessures, il avait le dos comme griffés avec des bleus à plusieurs endroits. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était très musclé et qu'il avait la peau douce et parfumé. De son coté Remus fut électrisé lorsqu'elle passa sa main dans son dos et lorsqu'elle s'appliqua à mettre la pommade verte pomme, qui sentait la pomme, sur son dos.

**Emelyne** : J'ai fini.

**Remus** : Merci.

Il renfila sa chemise et se leva pour aller dans son dortoir mais Emelyne l'arrêta.

**Emelyne** : Ou vas-tu ?

**Remus** : Je voulais monter chercher du travail à faire.

**Emelyne** : Tu peux bien arrêter une minute ! Reste là et ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que l'heure du déjeuner est sonné ! C'est bien compris ?

**Remus** : Euh ... Oui mais je fais quoi ?

**Emelyne** : Euh.... Bonne question. Eh bien je vais rester là de toute façon le cours se termine dans 40 minutes et j'y suis arrivé donc je vais y retourner. Par contre tu ferais bien de prévenir James et les autres que tu vas bien car ils avaient l'air très inquiets.

**Remus** : T'as raison ! Oui mais je peux pas bouger !

**Emelyne** : Oui c vrai. Bon ben tu restes là. Je suis méchante ! Hein ?

**Remus** : Mouai, un vrai tyran !

**Emelyne** : Si tu veux je peux toujours te lire un livre.

**Remus :** Pourquoi pas ! Tiens celui là sur Merlin.

**Emelyne** : D'accord. Merlin était......

Elle lue jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle accompagna Remus jusqu'à la table et s'assis à côté jusqu'à l'arrivée des Maraudeurs qui se précipitèrent sur lui.

**James** : Ca va bien Remus ?

**Remus** : Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Sirius** : Tu sais je t'avais encore jamais vu voler !Et je peux te dire que c'était époustouflant.

Les filles vinrent la rejoindre.

**Stacy** : On a eu drôlement peur pour Remus !

**Lily** : j'ai cru qu'elle l'avait tuée.

**Emelyne** : Justement ou est Leen ?

**Lily** : Avec la prof elle a voulu lui parlait après le cours ! Tu me diras a voir comment elle l'a fait traverser la salle y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

**Stacy** : Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait tellement de force.

**Emelyne** : Vous avez réussi à faire des boucliers ?

**Lily** : Non !

**Stacy** : Non plus.

**Lily** : Mais James m'as dit que toi tu avais réussi a en faire un et un beau ! Tu m'aideras ?

**Stacy** : Oh oui tu pourrai nous donner des cours.

**Emelyne** : Si vous voulez, Si Lily m'en donne en Sortilège ! Allez, mangeaient plutôt et on verra cette aprèm puisqu'on a pas cours.

**Stacy **: TOI ! Tu n'as pas cours mais je te rappelle que nous on a botanique.

**Emelyne** : A oui c'est vrai vous faites pas potions.

Ils mangèrent et allèrent ensuite vers la tour pour préparer leurs affaires. Emelyne, elle descendit dans la salle commune avec Sirius, James et Remus qui eux n'avait pas cours.

**Sirius** : Vous pensez que c'est grave cette histoire d'épidémie ?

**Emelyne** : Oui je crois que c'est plus grave qu'on ne le pense.

**Remus** : L'infirmière nous a interdit d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

**James** : vraiment !

**Sirius** : Ouah ça doit être super sérieux quand même !

**Emelyne** : Et puis toutes les maisons sont touchées enfin pour l'instant j'ai cru voir que 7 absents mais j'espère que ça va pas s'étendre car n'importe qui peut l'attraper après.

**James** : C'est vrai pour l'instant ça a touché que des personnes qui était souvent ensemble. Amos et l'autre Serdaigle dormaient dans le même dortoir donc ça doit être ça.

**Emelyne**: Et ça fait quoi cette maladie ?

**Sirius** : C'est vrai on sait même pas.

**James** : Et si c'était mortel.

Emelyne se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle commune car les larmes lui montaient aux yeux ... ' et si James avait raison si la maladie était mortel' ... Elle devait voir Amos tout de suite, elle voulait savoir comment il allait. Elle arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas vient lui ouvrir.

- Que voulez vous ? Vous êtes malade ?

- Non je veux voir l'infirmière s'il vous plaît.

- Oui je l'appelle.

L'infirmière sortie de l'infirmerie et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Que voulez vous Miss Edensen ?

- Je voudrai voir Amos Diggory s'il vous plait.

- Désolé mais c'est impossible personne ne peut rentrer dans cette infirmerie.

- Comment vas-t-il au moins ?

- Je ne vous cacherai pas que cette maladie est dévastatrice et qu'il est à l'heure qu'il est très faible mais il est fort donc je pense qu'il devrait s'en sortir.

- Très bien. Merci.

Elle alla dans son dortoir écrire une lettre à son père pour savoir si ce dernier pourrait lui en apprendre plus. Elle alla jusqu'à la volière où elle passa une bonne heure à parler à sa chouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'envole pour porter le message.

Le soir vint enfin, tout Poudlard était au courant de l'épidémie qui se propageait. Emelyne se coucha en même temps que les filles et les Maraudeurs car tous étaient exténués par cette journée.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par la porte de la salle de bain qui se ferma. Elle se releva de son lit et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si les autres filles étaient réveillées mais elle était la seul a avoir était réveillé. Le lit de Stacy était vide, c'était donc elle qui s'était levé. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Stacy penchée au-dessus du lavabo :

- Tu vas bien Stacy ?

Pour toutes réponses elle se tourna vers elle et Emelyne fut horrifier de découvrir qu'elle était blanche comme une morte et qu'elle avait les yeux rouge. Emleyne s'approcha d'elle et porta sa main àa son front : « Qu'est ce que tu as Stacy ? Tu es brûlante de fièvre » Elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne prononça aucun mot et s'écroula sur le sol en suffoquant et en s'animant de spasmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer et Emelyne ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle appela les autres et il n'y eu que Lily qui répondit à son appelle :

- Vite Lily va cherche de l'aide. Va chercher Sirius vite.

Lily se précipita à l'extérieure de la salle de bain et courue vers le dortoir des garçons.

Emelyne ne pouvait plus attendre elle la prit dans ses bras et courue vers l'infirmerie. Elle tremblait, elle le sentait et étrangement elle était brûlante. Elle arriva devant les portes pour la 3ème fois et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de demander. L'infirmière se précipita vers elle et lui demanda de la déposer sur un lit. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et lui appliqua sur le visage un produit pour l'aider à respirer. Elle se calma tout de suite mais elle restait très pâle. L'infirmière se tourna vers elle :

Vous pourriez m'aider s'il vous plaît ?

Bien sur.

Prenez ceci et appliquait lui sur la poitrine et couvrez la d'une couverture, je vous donnerez un produit à lui faire avaler après.

Elle prit le tube que lui tendait l'infirmière et appliqua la crème, elle chauffait et dégageait une odeur de plante.

Elle fut soulagée de la sentir se réchauffer mais elle avait toujours de la fièvre. Elle alla rejoindre l'infirmière qui lui donna une fiole d'un liquide vert à faire boire aux personnes éveillées ou à appliquer sur les bandes que chaque malades portaient autour de la tête. Il y avait maintenant en tous 15 personnes atteins.

Elle s'occupa en dernier d'Amos. Il était étendu sur son lit et s'agitait comme dans si il faisait un mauvais rêve. Elle pris une chaise et s'assit a côté de lui et lui prit la main qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Elle aurait aimé l'aider à guérir plus vite mais l'infirmière avait l'air aussi dépourvu qu'elle, et elle avait cru comprendre que la personne qu'elle avait vue tout à l'heure était un guérisseur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et Emelyne alla ouvrir. Elle trouva un Sirius qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu aussi inquiet. Elle resta derrière la porte entrebâillait :

**Emelyne** : Sirius.

**Sirius** : Emelyne que ce passe-t-il avec Stacy. Lily est venu me chercher et a fondu en larmes dans les bras de James.

**Emelyne** : Ta sœur est malade.

**Sirius** : Quoi ? Elle a attrapé cette saloperie.

**Emelyne** : Chut... oui.

**Sirius** : Mais elle a quoi ?

**Emelyne** : Personne ne sait ce que c'est, mais c'est puissant je dois avouer.

**Sirius** : Elle va mal ?

**Emelyne**: Oui elle va pas bien du tout mais Mme Pomfresh lui adonné des médicaments qui semble la calmer.

**Sirius**: Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais dans l'infirmerie?

**Emelyne**: Je ne sais pas l'infirmière m'as demandé de l'aider.

**Sirius**: Je veux la voir je veux voir ma sœur...

**Emelyne**: Non Sirius tu ne peux pas. C'est trop dangereux tu risquerai d'être malade aussi.

**Sirius**: M'en fiche je veux voir ma sœur.

**Emelyne**: Je te promet de te donner de ses nouvelles demain matin. D'accord ?

**Sirius**: D'accord...

Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'infirmière

**Emy**: Pourquoi m'avez vous demandé de vous aider?

**Inf**: Parce que tu es passée 3 fois dans la journée à l'infirmerie et que tu n'es pas malade. Votre amie est passée tout à l'heure me rendre la boîte que je vous avez donné pour Mr Lupin et la voilà 5 heure après ,malade, et chacun des malades qui sont là sont passés à l'infirmerie et sont tombé malade 6 heures plus tard. Donc je pense que vous devez avoir quelque chose qui vous protège et je n'arrive plus a tenir le rythme j'ai besoin d'aide donc je me suis dit que vous étiez assez grande et résistante pour m'aider. Je me suis assez expliqué?

**Emy**: Euh...... oui.

Emelyne retourna au près d'Amos qui semblait depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé encore plus agité, elle alla chercher l'infirmière, qui s'apporcha de lui et l'osculta puis se tourna vers Emelyne." Son cas s'agrave depuis quelques heures je ne comprend pas,j'espère qu'il va tenir la nuit ! Restait avec lui et appelait moi dès qu'il se passe quelque chose." Elle s'assit finalement sur le lit et pris ses mains froides pour les réchauffer dans les siennes. Elle commença à lui parler, à lui raconter sa journée et tout ce qui lui était arrivé... Elle retira le foulard qu'elle avait autour du coup et l'enroula autour du bras d'Amos en échange de son écharpe.

Elle fit le tour de tout les lits et s'arrêta à côté de celui de Stacy et prit soin de bien la couvrire.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla la tête posé sur le lit d'Amos... mais Amos n'y était plus... Beaucoup d'idée se précipitèrent dans sa tête. Elle courue,en larmes, vers l'infirmière pour lui demander où il se trouver.

**Emy**: Madame où est Amos Diggory?

**Inf**: Ici. Elle tendit son bras vers le lit opposé et Emelyne ressentit un énorme bonheur en découvrant Amos couché dans un lit .

**Inf**: Mr diggory s'est réveillé cette nuit miraculeusement! Je crois être en mesure de vous assurer qu'il va très vite s'en remettre, malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant de votre amie.

**Emy**: Stacy ! Ell alla directement vers son lit dans lequel elleétait etendu sur le côté, Ele était aussi pâle que la veille.

Emelyne sortie de l'infirmerie et alla retrouver ses amis a la table des Gryffondors :

**Lily**: Comment va Stacy?

**Emy**: Pas très bien.

**Sirius**: Vraiment aucun changements?

**Emy**: Non je suis désolé. Il y en a même qui ont était transferré vers Ste Mangouste cette nuit.

**James**: Vraiment! Je crois que Poudlard va bientôt être vide car il y a un article dans _La Gazette du Sorcier _. POUDLARD MALADE. Les élève vont sûrment commencer à rentrer chez eux.

**Leen**: C'est affreux le château vas se vider.

**Peter**: Oui mais c'est peut être mieux.

**Emy**: Oui c'est mieux.

**Remus**: Tu tiens le coup ?

**Emelyne**: ...Oui.

La sonnerie retentit et ils se levèrent pour aller en cours. Elle les suivient jusqu'aux portes de l'infrimerie. Elle pris la poignée de la porte mais un main la retint.

**Remus**: Tu es sur que ça va?Emelyne fondit en larmes et se colla à lui

**Emy**: Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur hier pour Stacy et tout à l'heure j'ai même cru qu'Amos était mort.

**Remus**: Tu devrai un peu dormir? Tu as dormi combien de temps cette nuit?

**Emy**: Trois heures.

Elle se détacha de lui et il essuya les traces de larmes sur ces joues:

**Remus:** Je t'avais dit que tu étais une bonne infirmière mais n'oublie pas de te reposer. Allez vas y TES patients ont encore besoin de toi, je m'occucpe de prendre tes cours.

**Emy**: Merci Remus.

**Remus**: De rien.

Il continua dans le couloir tandis qu'Emelyne rentrai dans l'infirmerie. Elle fit le tour des lits pour changer les bandes régénérantes autour de la tête de chacun. Elle arriva au lit de Stacy et lui parla de son frère qui se faisait beaucoup de souci pour elle puis elle déposa sur la table à côté un bouquet de fleur. Elle se drigea vers l'infirmière qui était en train de préparer des doses de médicaments pour chaun. Elle en prit quelques unes et alla les donner aux malades .

C'était maintenat la fin de l'après midi et Emelyne était accoudé sur le lit d'Amos tenant toujours sa main et la tête appuyé contre son torse. Elle commençait à s'assoupir lorsque la main qu'elle tenait serra la sienne.

**Emelyne**: Amos!

**Amos**: Emelyne tu es là? Il tourna la tête vers elle.

**Emelyne**: Si tu savais comment tu m'as fait peur.

**Amos**: Si tu savais comment je me suis fait peur.

**Emelyne**: Tu vas bien , tu veux quelque chose?

**Amos**: J'ai soif. Elle prit un verre et le rempli d'eau qu'elle porta a sa bouche. Merci

**Emelyne**: Heureusement tu vas mieux.

**Amos**: Tu m'as guéri ! L'infirmière m'as dit hier que je suis passé pas loin de... enfin dès que tu t'es occupé de moi ça a tout de suite était mieux, merci a toi Emelyne ! Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi !

**Emelyne**: Tu sais là j'aurai bien envie de t'embrasser mais tu es encore malade.

**Amos**: Oui surtout ne m'approche pas je voudrai surtout pas que tu l'attrapes.

**Emelyne **: Tu sais j'ai passé toute la nuit ici donc si je suis pas malade pour l'instant, c'est que je l'aurai pas.

**Amos**: Même! Il y a beaucoup de gens malade?

**Emelyne**: Oui malheureusement, hier j'était dans mon dortoir et Stacy m'as fait une crise et j'ai dû l'amener jusqu'ici et l'infirmière m'as gardé!

**Amos**: Ouah quelle confiance.

**Emelyne**:Bon je vais prévenir l'infirmière que tu es réveillé.

L'infirmière revint la voir après un examen : « Je crois que Mr Diggory pourra rejoindre son dortoir dès ce soir et temps mieux car des lits doivent être libérés et je suis heureuse de vous dire que vous pourrez retrouver le votre ce soir car Ste Mangouste m'envoie une autre infirmière dès ce soir. »

Elle alla voir Stacy une dernière fois et Amos puis quitta l'infirmerie. Elle monta jusque son dortoir où elle pris une bonne douche et redescendit se mettre devant le feu. Elle ouvrit un livre mais n'en lu que quelques lignes car elle s'endormit.

Une personne la réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

: Emelyne réveille toi !

: Laisses la elle a eu une dure nuit.

: Bon les garçons laissait la je m'en occupe.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit trois visages devant elle, Sirius, Remus et Lily. Elle essaya de bouger mais Sirius l'avait maintenant pris dans ses bras.

**Sirius** : Allez hop on te descend manger, il paraît que t'as même pas manger ce midi, c'est pas bien ! BOUGRESSE.

**Emelyne** : D'accord mais tu peux quand même me reposer par terre s'il te plait.

**Remus** : Allez repose la.

**Sirius** : Quoi ? Je dois reposer quoi moi je porte rien.

**Lily** : Sirius pose Emelyne tout de suite.

Sirius la reposa enfin par terre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle.

Ce soir là elle alla se coucher sans problèmes. Elle rêva d'Amos et fut heureuse de le voir le lendemain matin assis a la table des Serdaigles. Stacy elle s'en tira4 jours plus tard comme les autres sauf trois malheureux élèves, un de 4ème année de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle ainsi qu'une jeune fille de Poufsouffle.

------------------------------------- FIN ---------------------------------------


	11. Potions et rencontres

**Disclaimer** : Cette fic est bien le mienne mais les personnages qui évoluent dedans NON ! (bien malheureusement !) tous appartiennent a J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon ben je dis toujours la même chose mais bon ! ! J'ai toujours énormément de boulot et c'est bien pour ça que j'écris : (je sais y a quelque chose de pas logique la dedans!)

**Résumé** : Poudlard vient de faire face a un épidémie qui a touché Amos et Stacy et d'autre élève mais il s'en sont bien heureusement sortie (oui heureusement car sinon ma fic tombe a l'eau !).Les voilà donc au moi de Novembre (le moi de mon anniversaire ! ! HIHII) et Emelyne s'apprête à essayer sa potion !

**Review** : (elle sont encore peut nombreuses mais je vous en veux pas !)

**Magic-Pinky** : Comme d'habitude merci pour tes encouragements! Et Voici Voilà la suite

**Claire.G**: Tu restes ma FIRST lectrice et merci de m'aider!

**Linahey6** : bon ben toi t'es un pingouin donc on peut pas grande chose pour toi mais merci pour les commentaires sur le denriers chapitres! ( :- ) ) ) En plus Madame a Trouvé son Remus à elle !

Choubidoubidou : Merci ma Muse!

Voilà j'en ai fini avec toutes ses paroles superflues ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

----------------------------------- CHAPITRE 11 ------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11 : Potions et rencontres.**

La lumière traversait la grande fenêtre de la salle dans laquelle régnait une odeur de fruits et où était étendu une jeune fille sur un sofa. Les rayons vinrent enfin se poser sur le visage de la jeune fille qui réprima un grognement avant de se résigner à ouvrir les yeux.

Emelyne se releva et se dirigea directement vers le chaudron dans lequel il y avait maintenant une patte gélatineuse de couleur bleu qui dégagé une odeur de fruits, elle l'aurait bien mangé mais elle s'avait que l'odeur qu'elle dégageait n'était pas forcement signe qu'elle était bonne à manger ! Et de toutes manières elle saurait ce soir car elle avait planifier ce déguster cette dernière pour enfin pouvoir se transformer en animagus.

Elle se leva et glissa la potion dans une petite bourse qu'elle déposa entre deux livres puis se dirigea vers la salle bain des préfets qu'elle avait découverte quelques semaines auparavant en cherchant les Maraudeurs dans le château et elle devait avouer que depuis elle adorait s'y rendre le matin quand personne n'était encore levé pour se prélasser dans les différents bains.

Elle passa la porte et se déshabilla pour se jeter directement dans le bain qu'elle préférait, c'est à dire celui dont les bulles de mousse avaient chacune un parfum différents et dont la couleur varié tout le temps. Elle s'allongea donc et nagea au milieu de se bain aux couleurs de L'arc en Ciel. Elle resta ainsi pendant une demi-heure jusqu'au moment ou elle entendit des pas venir vers la salle. Elle s'empressa de sortir du bain et enfila le peignoir qu'elle avait pris dans un sac et essaya de mettre ses sous vêtements mais c'était peine perdue.

Elle essaya quand même de s'habiller et s'accroupit derrière une affreuse sphère métallique représentant une sirène emprisonnée, alors que les tableaux autour d'elle la regardaient. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un pénétra à l'intérieure, elle n'entendait aucunes voix, heureusement cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne! Elle ne risqua pas un regard pour voir qui était entré car les tableaux avaient enfin détourné leurs attentions d'elle et était maintenant posés sur la personne qui était entré. Elle entendit enfin une voix de garçon, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un préfet de Serpentard pensa-t-elle.

Elle risqua finalement un regard vers la personne qui était entré mais le jeune homme était de dos, mais à peine avait elle penché la tête que tous les tableaux se tournèrent vers elle et les personnages les plus loin se précipitèrent vers les tableaux entourant la statue. Le jeune homme intrigué par ce mouvement de foule se dirigea vers le tableau ou s'était amassé tout les personnages qui fixaient maintenant un point par terre à leurs côtés.

Emelyne entendit des pas venir vers elle, elle savait qu'elle allait se faire remarquer, elle ferma les yeux et s'entassa encore plus par terre, Elle s'avait que le préfet était maintenant à sa hauteur mais elle ne risqua tout de même pas d'ouvrir les yeux, comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer ce qu'elle faisait dans la salle de bain des Préfets vêtue de sous-vêtements et d'un peignoir :

**Le Préfet** : Emelyne !

Emelyne releva la tête et fut énormément soulagé de découvrir Amos.

**Emleyne** : Oh ! Amos !

**Amos** : Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et vêtu .....

Emelyne reprit conscience en un instant qu'elle ne portait presque rien mais elle réalisa que Amos lui aussi n'était habillé que de son pantalon laissant voir tout son torse et ses abdos, elle devait avouer qu'il était très mignon comme ça.

**Emelyne** : Euh .... Ben j'étais venu comment dire.... Prendre un bain !

**Amos** : Je m'en doute mais c'est réservé au Préfets ! Comment as-tu eu le mot de passe ?

**Emelyne** : Un Préfet de Serpentard pas très discret que j'ai entendu un soir en passant par là !

**Amos** : Et si ça n'avait pas était moi tu imagines ce qu'il te serait arrivé ?

**Emelyne** : Je crois que je serai plus là a cet instant c'est vrai.

**Amos** : Et il t'aurait vu comme ça !

**Emelyne** : Oui c'est vrai ça aussi ça aurait été gênant ! Enfin pour moi !

**Amos** : .......Ben bonjour quand même. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Emelyne** : Je vais m'en aller ne t'inquiète pas.

**Amos** : Je t'aurai bien proposé de venir prendre un bain mais je vois que tu sens le shampoing donc tu t'es déjà lavé !

**Emelyne** : Oui mais une autre fois si tu veux on nagera tout les deux dans la grande piscine là-bas ! Elle désigna un bassin de couleur bleu turquoise.

**Amos** : D'accord ! Mais s'il te plaît habille toi avant de sortir !

**Emelyne** : Ah oui j'allais oublier. Elle passa derrière un paravent et revêtit un pantalon en velours avec une chemise blanche. Elle ressortit et passa devant Amos qui était maintenant en train de faire des longueurs dans l'immense bassin. A tout à l'heure.

**Amos** : Oui je te rejoins dans quelques minutes dans la grande salle.

**Emelyne** : D'accord je t'y attendrais.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et vérifia que personne de venait de chaque côtés. Elle prit le couloir directement à droite pour regagner la tour Gryffondor. Elle tourna au coin d'un couloir juste après avoir quitté la tour où elle avait déposé ses affaires de la veille. Elle tourna et eu un sursaut en découvrant une fille brune avec un chignon, appuyé debout contre le mur qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

**Emelyne** : Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu.

**Fille** : Ce n'est pas grave.

Emelyne passa a côté d'elle et continua son chemin mais elle fut retenu par une main qui l'agrippait, elle se tourna et vit que c'était la jeune fille qui lui tirait le bras.

**Emelyne** : Il y a un problème ?

**Fille** : Oui je suis Hélèna Hermest, je suis en 5ème année à Serdaigle et je ne supporte plus de te voir avec Amos.

**Emelyne** : Quoi ?

**Hélèna **: Oui, je le connais bien sache que personne ici ne le connaît mieux que moi, nous avons grandi ensemble et je peu t'assurer que tu n'es pas la fille qui lui faut.

**Emelyne** : Non mais pour qui tu te prends !?

**Hélèna** : Je te conseille de faire du mieux que tu peux pour ne pas le faire souffrir en t'éloignant de lui !

**Emelyne** : Je ne laisserai jamais Amos !

**Hélèna** : C'est ce qu'on verra.

La jeune fille se tourna et pris la direction opposée pour repartir vers sa maison. Emelyne de son côté resta face au mur, elle n'avait encore jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille puisse lui arriver. Une fille était jalouse d'elle ! Enfin c'est vrai Amos est génial mais en venir à ce point elle pouvait être sur qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle continua son chemin vers la grande salle et fut bientôt arrêté une nouvelle fois par quelqu'un qu'il l'interpellait à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle se retourna et vis Amos courir vers elle. Il s'arrêta a sa hauteur et l'embrassa a nouveau en passant son bras autour de sa taille l'entraîner vers la grande salle.

**Emelyne** : Tu fais quoi de beau aujourd'hui on est dimanche tu avait prévu quelque chose ?

**Amos** : Oui j'ai toute mon après midi de prise.

**Emelyne** : (déçue) Vraiment ?

**Amos** : Oui je dois la passer avec une personne.

**Emelyne** : (se remémorant Hélèna) Qui ?

**Amos** : Toi bien sur.

**Emelyne** : (Lui adressant un magnifique sourire) Génial.

La grande salle était encore vide seul quelque matinale était là. Ils s'assirent donc à une table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Amos tournait frénétiquement sa cuillère dans son bol en écoutant Emelyne lire un article sur des sorciers empoissonnés dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Ils avaient presque finit lorsqu'une jeune fille arriva à leur hauteur, jeune fille qu'Emelyne reconnue tout de suite, elle se rappela même que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait mais elle n'y avait encore jamais fait attention :

**Hélèna** : Bonjours Amos.

**Amos **: Bonjour Hélèna.

**Hélèna** : Tiens tu es avec ton amie ? !

**Amos** : A oui je t'en avais déjà parlé mais je ne te l'ai jamais présentée. Donc Hélèna voici Emelyne et Emelyne je te présente Hélèna une amie d'enfance nos parents se connaissent depuis très très longtemps.

**Emelyne **: (sans le sourire) Bonjour.

**Hélèna** : Eh bien bonne appétit.

**Amos** : Merci.

Ils finirent enfin de manger et se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la bibliothèque pour travailler en bons élèves qu'ils sont jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Cette fois ci elle alla à sa table pour discuter avec ses amies de ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin, pour avoir quelques précisions sur Hélèna car les filles connaissaient beaucoup plus de monde qu'elle a Poudlard :

**Emelyne** : Salut les filles !

**LES FILLES** : (ave James assis derrière Lily les bras autour de sa taille et la tête posée sur son épaule.) Bonjour Emy.

**James** : Merci pour les filles !

**Emelyne** : Oui mais je suis désolé mais j'aimerai bien parler aux FILLES donc est ce que tu aurai l'obligeance de laisser ta copine quelques secondes ! S'il te plaît ! ?

**James** : D'accord.

**Stacy** : Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as un problème avec Amos ?

**Lily** : Si c'est ça t'inquiète pas c'est normale chez les couples y a qu'à voir moi et James.

**Leen** : Mouais bof la référence !

**Emelyne** : NON ! Stop ça va non j'ai aucuns problèmes avec Amos, enfin si ! En fait ce matin y a une fille qui et venu me parler et qui voulait que je me sépare d'Amos.

**Lily** : Quoi on t'a fait des menaces ?

**Stacy** : C'est qui ? Dit moi qui c'est que j'aille lui déconstruire la face, lui manger une dent comme une bonne Sorcière moldue que je suis! Oups désolé Lily.

**Lily** : Pas grave.

**Leen **: Alors c'est qui ?

**Emelyne** : Une fille de Serdaigle en 5ème année, Hélèna Hermest.

**Lily **: Quoi ! Elle !

**Stacy** : J'ai du mal à y croire.

**Leen** : C'est vrai qu'elle connaît bien Amos, il passait tout leur temps ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en 4ème année et qu'il commence a avoir des petites amies. C'est bizarre quand même que ça ai jamais duré !

**Lily** : Et si c'est elle qui faisait ça !

**Stacy** : Oh la bougresse ! Mais pourtant elle n'a pas l'air méchante.

**Emelyne** : Ben pourtant elle a pas était tendre avec moi, mais elle a était sympa ce matin quand elle nous a croisé au petit déjeuner !

**Stacy** : Tiens c'est vrai ça tu as encore pas dormie dans ta chambre cette nuit ! T'étais où ?

**Emelyne** :...... Ce n'est pas ça le problème !

**Leen** : Et tu en as parlé a Amos ?

**Emelyne** : Non pas encore et puis je ne compte pas vraiment le faire.

**Lily** : Tu devrais.

**Stacy** : Enfin t'as pas grand chose a craindre d'elle je pense.

**Emelyne** : Oui c'est vrai. Bon je dois y aller !

**Lily** : Encore avec ton homme ?

**Emelyne** : Oui ! Enfin, tu peux parler.

Elle grimpa jusqu'au dortoir ou elle se couvrit de l'écharpe d'Amos, qu'elle avait toujours, ainsi que d'un bon manteau et de gants car une patinoire avait était installé à l'extérieure du parc et Amos l'avait invité a aller y faire un tour.

Elle descendit les marches et retrouva Amos devant la grande porte. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le lac dont la surface était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace. Elle arriva devant un homme qui lui tendit des chaussures spéciales qui permettait de glisser sur la neige, c'était une dérivation d'un loisir moldue qui faisait ça avec des chaussures sur lesquelles il avait fixé des couteaux d'après ce que lui avait dit Stacy et Lily elle appelait ça des patins.

Elle s'avança sur la glace non sans avoir peur car c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, en Amérique il faisait bien trop chaud pour pouvoir créer une aussi grande surface de glace même avec de bons sorts ! Elle avança un pied et attrapa la balustrade à côté d'elle. Amos , lui, se lança directement sur la glace fit un tour de pistes sous les yeux enchantées des premières années qui découvrait aussi cette attraction alors que les élèves à partir de la 4ème année savait bien en faire.

Il revint aux côtés d'Emelyne qui n'arrivait décidément pas à trouver l'équilibre avec ces chaussures glissantes !

**Amos** : Allez donne moi tes mains.

**Emelyne** : Ah NON ! Je ne suis pas folle non plus !

**Amos** : Mais non ne t'inquiète pas je te laisserai pas tomber essaie de faire des petits pas sans lever les pieds.

Emelyne essaya et fut surprise de se voir avancer, lentement mais elle avançait avec Amos qui lui tenait les deux mains, il arrivait à glisser à l'envers ! Il commença a l'attirer vers lui et la fit glisser devant lui pour pouvoir la faire avancer.

**Emelyne** : Amos! Je t'en prie arrête je vais tomber !

**Amos** : Mais non je t'ai dis je suis là.

Il la pris par la main et la fit avancer et il ne s'y attendait pas mais elle réussissait assez bien, elle suivait chacun de ses pas et finalement ne se débrouillais pas trop mal contrairement aux deux tiers des 1ère et 2ème année qui était assis par terre.

**Amos** : Mais tu es très doué tu y arrive très bien.

**Emelyne** : Oui c'est parce que j'ai un bon prof ! La prochaine fois tu m'apprendras à en faire à l'envers comme toi.

**Amos** : Bien sur !

Ils furent stoppés tout les deux en même temps en plein milieux de la piste car un garçon venait de passer devant eux dans un grand saut, Emelyne n'en revenait pas qui pouvait savoir faire une chose pareille, elle regarda et en tomba presque en découvrant que c'était Sirius qui venait de leurs passait devant en accomplissant une figure très compliqué. Elle tenta un pas pour aller le rejoindre mais cette fois ci se fut un jeune fille la jambe tendue en l'air qui leurs passa devant et qui n'était autre que Stacy imitant à merveille son frère !

**Emelyne** : T'as vu ça !

**Amos** : Oui ils sont de plus en plus doués chaque année.

**Emelyne** : Tu viens je vais les féliciter.

Ils glissèrent tout les deux vers les Maraudeurs qui étaient entassés dans un coin de la patinoire.

**Remus** : Ouah Sirius tu t'améliores drôlement.

**Sirius** : Merci Moony.

**Lily** : Et toi Stacy tu as l'âme d'une danseuse étoile.

**Tout le monde** : une quoi ?

**Lily** : (rouge) euh ben tu glisse bien on va dire.

**Emelyne** : Comment tu as fait ça Sirius ?

**Sirius** : Ben c'est beaucoup d'année d'entraînement je dois dire !

**Stacy** : Oui oui c'est ça arrête de faire le faux modeste ! Non c'est parce qu'on va régulièrement en vacances dans un coin ou il fait très froid et ou il y plein de patinoire.

**Amos** : En tout cas bravo vous devriez monter un spectacle !

**Sirius** : Oh oui c'est une grande idée ça !

**James** : Non mais Sirius tu te vois vraiment faire ça... ?

**Sirius** : Bien sur.....

Emelyne entraîna Amos à l'extérieur du groupe.

**Emelyne **: Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud dans le parc ?

**Amos** : Très bonne idée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Emelyne passa par la grande salle prendre deux grands gobelets de chocolat chaud. Ils marchèrent dans le parc jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et encore Amos l'emmena faire un tour dans le château.

**Amos** : Toi qui adore tout ce qui appartient aux préfets je vais te faire découvrir une nouvelle salle !

**Emelyne** : Vraiment !

**Amos** : Viens !

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand tableau représentant un troupeau d'Hippogriffes.

**Amos** : INSIGNE. Le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître une grande salle dans laquelle se trouvait des chaises et des étagères ainsi que des tables, cela ressemblait presque à sa salle commune. Il l'amena jusqu'à la cheminée qui surplombé toute la salle dans laquelle brûlait un feu. Il se mit derrière elle et l'enlaça de ses bras en déposant un baiser dans son coup.

**Amos** : C'est la salle des préfets ici !

**Emelyne** : C'est magnifique ! Vraiment je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

**Amos** : Souvent quand j'ai pas envie de rester dans le dortoir je viens ici et je travail c'est clame et puis les préfets son sympa et ils ne sont pas souvent là donc je l'ai presque pour moi tout le temps.

**Emelyne** : La chance.

**Amos** : Depuis que je t'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain, c'est à dire ce matin je me suis dit que t'aimerais bien voir cette salle.

Il la lâcha et alla s'assoire sur un grand canapé. Elle prit un livre qui se trouvait sur la table et alla le rejoindre. Elle se lova au creux de son bras posant sa tête sur son torse.

**Emelyne** : _Une licorne ou rien_... j'aime beaucoup ce livre je l'ai lu au moins trois fois!

**Amos** : Vraiment je viens juste de le commencer et je t'avouerai que j'aime beaucoup.

Elle referma le livre et dirigea son visage vers le sien. Elle pensa pendant un instant à lui avouer ce qu'elle était,ses pouvoirs mais l'image d'Hélèna lui revint tout de suite en tête et elle préféra la refouler au fond de son inconscient jusqu' a ce qu'elle est réussi a se « débarrasser d'elle » . Elle était toujours dressée la devant lui avec cette mine interrogatrice :

**Amos** : Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

**Emelyne** : Non tout va bien.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et amena ses lèvres aux siennes.

**Amos** : On devrait peut être y aller !

**Emelyne** : Tu as raison en plus j'ai plein chose a faire ce soir.

Elle se desserra de l'étreinte d'Amos et reposa le livre sur la table.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, se rendant chacun dans leurs maisons respectives. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune Stacy l'interpella pour qu'elle vienne l'aider sur un exercice qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Emelyne lui passa ses notes pour qu'elle puisse recopier ce qu'elle avait marqué car elle devait se préparer pour ce soir.

**Stacy** : Y en a qui se sont bien amusé cette après midi à ce que je vois :

**Emelyne** : Quoi ?

**Satcy** : Je dois dire que j'aimais beaucoup ta coiffure avant que tu partes, enfin tu l'avais toujours en partant de la patinoire mais là on dirait que t'es un PEU décoiffé....

**Emelyne **: (portant les mains à ses cheveux) Euh.... . Elle se retourna pour faire face à un miroir qui lui renvoya le visage d'une jeune fille brune avec une queue haute de laquelle s'échappé de nombreuses, trop nombreuses mèches...

**Stacy** : Hum hum...

**Emelyne** : Oui bon j'était avec Amos, il m'as montré la salle des préfets !

**Stacy **: Ouah la chance et c'est comment ?

**Emelyne** : Ben ça ressemble à notre salle commune mais tu vois eux c'est que pour eux et c'est beaucoup plus...je sais pas...c'est super calme il fait sombre y a juste la lumière de la cheminée qui éclaire la pièce franchement c'est super chouette.

**Stacy** : Faudrait que je demande à Lily de me la montrer un jour ou Remus, tiens justement je le cherchais pour qu'il m'aide mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

**Emelyne** : Je l'ai pas vu par contre j'ai croisé Sirius et Peter en revenant il allait vers la grande salle. Tiens on pourrait aussi aller manger tu crois pas !

**Stacy** : Oui t'a raison !

Elle se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la grande salle ou était attablé Leen et Lily.

**Stacy** : Et les Maraudeurs sont où ?

**Lily** : Je sais pas James vient juste de partir il m'as dit qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire.

**Leen** : Qui pensent qu'ils sont en train de préparer un sal coup !?

**Stacy** : Moi.

**Emelyne** : Non ils n'oseraient pas, surtout maintenant que Lily sort avec James, il n'oserait pas faire un faux pas !

**Lily** : Oui !

**Stacy** : Je ne suis pas sûr, c'est dans ses veines ! Il est naît pour mettre le bazar dans cette école comme mon frère et moi je suis née avec pour relever un peu le niveau face à la bêtise de ce dernier ! ALALALALA !

**Leen** : Enfin Sirius est quand même bon élève !

**Stacy** : C'est vrai et je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait.

**Emelyne** : Un secret ! Quoiqu'en faite quand on y pense pour réussir à faire d'aussi grosses blagues faut bien savoir maîtriser la magie donc faut être doué en faite il se serve de leur intelligence pour faire des bêtises ! Bon je dois y aller. A ce soir les filles.

Elle avala en deux temps trois mouvements son repas mais elle mangea bien car elle savait que la transformation de ce soir serait difficile et qui lui faudrait de l'énergie.

Elle monta directement à la bibliothèque pour reprendre le livre sur la métamorphose humaine pour lire de qu'elle manière elle allait bien pouvoir se transformer. Elle lu précisément les instructions qu'elle reporta sur un parchemin. Elle remonta à son dortoir ou elle trouva les filles étendues devant la cheminée en train de parler.

**Lily** : Tiens c'est arrivé pour toi. Elle lui tendit une lettre cachetée.

Tu n'as pas pris en considération mes menaces, tu as osé passer la journée avec Amos sache que si demain je te vois avec cette fois je ferai exploser votre couple et compte sur moi pour consoler Amos car tu n'auras été qu'une profiteuse.

_Hélèna._

Emelyne lâcha la lettre des mains et monta directement dans son dortoir, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pour rassembler des affaires pour le soir et pour se rendre dans sa salle secréte. Elle passa devant les filles qui l'appelèrent mais elle ne s'arrêtas pas et continua en courant jusqu'à sa salle ou elle ne fit que prendre sa potion et alla directement dans le parc.

Elle s'assis sur le même banc que le soir ou elle avait trouvé Remus, elle pris réellement conscience que si elle ne faisait rien elle perdrait vraiment Amos et elle avait vraiment peur de ce dont pouvait être capable Hélèna, sûrement du pire, Pourquoi l'avait elle insulter de profiteuse ? Son comportement n'avait jamais laissait apparaître qu'elle pu profiter ne serai-ce qu'un instant d'Amos. Elle sentit une soudaine poussée de magie monter en elle et n'eut pas le temps de retenir la boule de feu qui se dirigea directement vers les roseaux face a elle qui prirent feu quelques secondes, heureusement, avant de retomber dans le lac en cendres.

Elle se leva et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Elle arriva dans une petite clairière et s'assis en tailleur déposant à côté d'elle le sac dans lequel elle avait mis quelques affaires et tous ce qu'il fallait si jamais il y avait un problème. Elle sorti la bourse de son sac et en sortit la petite boule visqueuse a l'odeur de fraise. Elle la porta à sa bouche et en avala un morceau et comme elle s'en était douté il avait un affreux goût.

Tout d'un coup elle se sentit légère et ne fut plus maître de ses actes de tel manière qu'elle ne put rien faire lorsqu'elle s'écroula sur le côté avant de sombrer dans une sorte de sommeil. Emelyne se vit devant un grand hôtel un énorme monument de pierre sur lequel était écris une phrase dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'avança et une panthère bleu ailée apparu devant elle :

**Animal** : Tu cherches l'animal qui te correspond ?

**Emelyne** : Oui.

**Animal **: Sais tu qui je suis ?

**Emelyne** : Non

**Animal** : Je suis le gardien de ce temple sacré.

**Emelyne** : Et a qui appartient-il ?

**Animal** : Tu ne le devines pas ?

**Emelyne** : Non je n'en ai aucunes idées.

**Animal** : Je suis Dioris le Grand gardien du temple des Elementas.

**Emelyne **: Quoi !

**Animal** : Oui je suis comme ton ange gardien, je suis ton reflet et sache que tu es la plus digne des Elementas pour que l'on m'est choisi pour être Ton Animal.

**Emelyne** : Je me transformerai donc en vous ?

**Animal** : Oui.

Emelyne eu l'impression d'être tirée par le nombril et repris conscience étendu par terre. Mais l'atmosphère avait changé, il faisait beaucoup plus sombre et froid. Elle essaya de se relever mais quelque chose la retenait au pied et aux bras, Elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens et découvrit bientôt qu'elle était fixée au sol par des plantes.

Elle se concentra et essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se sortir de la mais rien n'y faisait, l'eau les rendaient plus fortes et le feu la brûlerai elle aussi et la terre ne voulait décidément pas bouger.

Elle essayer toujours de se débattre lorsqu'un cri l'arrêta, le cri le plus terrifiant qu'elle n'est jamais entendue et elle savait d'où il provenait. Au dessus d'elle se dessinait une magnifique et pleine lune, ce ne pouvait être qu'un loup-garou... Elle tenta des se débattre encore plus fortement mais les plantes la serrai encore plus et le sang commençait a ne plus affluer au bout de ces doigts. Tout à coup elle entendit des bruits de sabots suivit d'un second hurlement plus terrifiant que le dernier.

Emelyne terrifié se mit à son tour à pousser des grognements choses qu'elle regretta très vite car le loup pourrait la repérer encor plus facilement. Elle était encore étendu a terre lorsqu'elle distingua une grand forme levé devant elle avec une énorme gueule ouverte d'où sorti un cri. Elle tourna la tête vers l'animal qui avançait dangereusement vers elle à quatre pattes en poussant des grognements.

Tout à coup un énorme chien noir passa au dessus d'Emelyne et attrapa le loup par la peau du coup et entreprit de détourner son attention comme pour l'empêcher de s'attaquer à Emelyne, le plus étonnement fut encore lorsqu'il fut rejoint par un cerf au pelage doré brillant.

Emelyne tenta de se concentrer pour se transformer en animagus mais l'atmosphérique n'était pas au mieux pour la concentration mais elle devait y arrivait, Elle se concentra et visualisa le corps de la panthère puis son pelage bleu et enfin ses grand ailes. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle se concentrais sur les différentes partie du corps de l'animal elle sentit ses membres se raccourcir, deux traits se dessinaient dans son dos d'ou sortait une paires de magnifique et amples ailes aux plumes bleu nuits et elle fut bientôt entièrement transformé et libéré.

Elle se releva et se tourna directement vers le loup-garou qui lui faisait face, elle ouvrit la gueule et un rugissement comme celui d'un lion en sortit ce qui stoppa tous les animaux qui s'efforçaient de maîtriser le loup.

Etrangement le loup se tourna vers elle et au lieu de lui sauter dessus il recula et se replia sur lui en poussant des petits grognements craintifs.

Emelyne se retourna attrapa la lanière de son sac et déploya ses ailes est se retrouva bientôt a plusieurs mettre du sol.

Elle parcouru plusieurs mètres ainsi au dessus de la forêt interdite pour finalement atterrir sur une tour du château où elle s'écroula et reprit sa forme humaine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se levé et s'effondras sur le sol inconsciente jusqu'au lendemain.

------------------------------------------------- FIN -------------------------------------------

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous avez encore beaucoup aimé ce chapitre.

Le prochain ne tarderas pas !


	12. A découvert

**Disclaimer **: Comme d'habitude les nombreux personnages qui évolue dans cette fic ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de la Grande et Merveilleuse J.K Rowling !

**Reviews** :

**Magic-Pinky** : Encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews

**Linahey6** : Sale pingouin de mes F merci aussi pour tes lectures attentives de mes fic et les commentaires que tu y laisses !

**Mint.kro** : Merci Claire pour tes conseille et tes crises d'hystérie lorsque je te dis que j'ai fini mon chapitre mais que je te l'envoie pas !

**Virg05** : Merci ça fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles depuis le temps enfin voila j'espère que chapitre de plairas autant que les autres.

**Blablabla de l'auteur** : Ben pour l'instant j'ai rien a dire à part que ce chapitre vas sûrement être moins intéressant que les prochains enfin je me lasse pas d'écrire mais celui ci par rapport au autre semble moins chouette car les prochains vont déchirer les slips !

**Résumé** : Emelyne c'est transformé pour la première fois en une panthère bleu ailée qui serait paraît il le gardien du temple des Elementas. La nuit de sa transformation elle s'est fait attaqué par un loup garou mais s'en est sorti ! Temps mieux pour elle. Et pour ne pas rajouter à tout ça il y a une psychopathe (Lina ;-)) qui veut la séparer d'Amos...

Voilà voilà.

Maintenant je vous laisse lire. Bonne Lecture à tous !

-------------------------------------- Chapitre 12 ----------------------------

**Chapitre 12 : A découvert...**

Emelyne ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Elle senti sous sa joue et sous tout son corps une masse dure et froide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et compris qu'elle était encore étendue sur le sol de pierre sur lequel elle s'était écrasée la veille en essayant d'échapper au loup-garou.

Elle essaya de se relever mais le froid lui avait engourdi tous les membres et elle ne sentait presque plus les bouts de ses doigts qu'elle n'arrivait pas à replier. Elle essaya de bouger ses jambes pour se relever et parvint à les ramener jusqu'à elle. Elle bascula sur le côté pour se retrouver à genoux et parvint enfin à se lever. Elle avait passé la nuit étendue par terre alors que la température avait du tomber jusqu'en dessous du 0.

Elle attrapa avec son bras son sac car ses mains engourdies par le froid ne pouvaient rien saisir. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une porte pour rentrer dans le château et elle en trouva une qui la mena directement au couloir du sixième étage où elle découvrit les cuisines. Elle descendit tous les étages pour se rendre directement à l'infirmerie pour retrouver l'usage de ses mains. Elle descendait les escaliers pour aller dans le hall lorsqu'elle sentie ses forces l'abandonner à nouveaux elle préféra ne pas faire un pas de plus et s'assis sur une marche le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire la tête lui tournait et son ventre se soulevait.

Tout à coup une forme se dessina devant elle, elle n'entendait aucune de ses paroles distinctement mais elle comprenait que quelqu'un lui parlait. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la force de prononcer quoique ce soit lui manquait aussi. Elle essaya de parler mais aucuns mot, ni cri, ni bruit ne sortaient puis elle senti des bras l'attraper et la porter pour l'amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. On la déposa sur un lit et là le trou noir...

**Stacy** : Tu crois qu'elle a fait quoi pour être comme ça ?

**Lily** : Je sais pas je l'ai pas vu après qu'elle est quitté le dortoir hier et je l'ai pas entendu rentrer dans la nuit.

**Stacy** : Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à une Princesse endormie.

**Leen** : Ouais. En plus on a le Prince qui va avec. Remus lui aussi dort encore.

**Stacy** : Mouais enfin elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien tout à l'heure.

**Lily** : L'infirmière a dit qu'elle a faillit perdre ses mains et qu'elle avait du passer la nuit dehors pour avoir les mains gelée comme ça.

**Stacy** : Heureusement elle a réussi à lui rendre ses mains !

**Leen** : Bon ben on va la laisser.

**Lily** : Quelqu'un a prévenu Amos ?

**Stacy** : Ben non on l'as pas vu ce matin on a cours avec les Serdaigles que cette après-midi et puis Sirius nous l'as dit que ce matin après le déjeuner.

**Lily** : On devrait lui dire.

**Leen** : Oui vous avez raison qui vas lui dire.

**Stacy** : Moi, moi !

**Lily** : Pourquoi ce tel élan pour aller lui dire que sa copine a faillit mourir et perdre ses mains cette nuit ?

**Stacy** : heu...... Moi je l'aime bien Amos ! Enfin bon je sais qu'il est a Emelyne mais voilà il est sympa j'aime bien lui parler.

**Lily** : Mouais .... Heureusement qu'elle ne t'entend pas !

**Leen** : Bon allez on va la laisser dormir! En plus Ms Pomfresh arrive.

Emelyne ne se réveilla que beaucoup plus tard lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui caresser le bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Amos à ses côtés lui tenant la main.

**Amos** : Tu es enfin réveillé ma princesse.

**Emelyne** : Quelle heure est-il ?

**Amos** : il est 22H28

**Emelyne** : Je suis là depuis quand ?

**Amos** : Ce matin on m'a dit. C'est Sirius qui revenait de l'infirmerie qui t'a trouvé dans les escaliers à moitié évanouie.

**Emelyne** : ....

**Amos** : Mais qu'est ce que tu pouvais bien faire toute la nuit dehors pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

**Emelyne** : Comment sais-tu que j'étais dehors ?

**Amos** : L'infirmière me l'a dit. Pour avoir les mains gelées il fallait que tu sois dehors, il ne fait pas une telle température dans le château. Réponds moi !

**Emelyne** : Ben j'était dehors comme ça et puis je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé je me suis réveillé que ce matin et j'ai essayé de venir jusqu'ici mais bon comme tu vois j'ai pas réussie...

**Amos** : Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

**Emelyne** : Non

**Amos** : Tu m'as fait très peur tu sais en plus Stacy est venu me prévenir que ce midi. Tes amies sont passées plusieurs fois dans la journée pour te voir.

**Emelyne** : Je les remercierais.

**Amos** : L'infirmière a dit que tu pourrais rentrer dans ta maison dès que tu serais réveillé. Je vais aller la chercher habilles toi je reviens.

Emelyne se leva et enfila les affaires propres posé sur un tabouret que les filles avaient du lui rapporter. Amos revint en compagnie de l'infirmière :

**Infirmière** : Eh bien Melle Edensen comment allez vous ?

**Emelyne** : Je me sens un peu fatigué mais je vais beaucoup mieux merci.

**Infirmière** : Très bien je vous donne cette pommade à appliquer sur vos mains dans les trois jours qui viennent matin, midi et soir. Voilà je vais laisser le soin à votre ami de vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre maison.

**Emelyne** : Merci.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux l'infirmière. Amos la portait a moitié la tenant avec son bras autour de sa taille.

**Emelyne** : ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

**Amos** : Mouais va dire ça au copain d'une fille qui s'est écroulé par terre le matin même et qui est passé de près à côté de la mort !

**Emelyne** : Tu exagères.

**Amos** : Non c'est l'infirmière qu'il a dit t'avais plus aucunes force magique et elle est même très surprise que tu te sois rétablit aussi vite.

Emelyne repensa tout de suite à son pendentif. C'est lui qui avait du l'aider a récupérer aussi vite.

**Amos** : Bon nous sommes arrivé. Tu ne vas pas aller dormir dans la salle des préfets comme ça je m'occuperai de toi cette nuit ?

**Emelyne** : Merci mais non je préfère retrouver mon dortoir et mes amies.

**Amos** : Très bien je te laisse à leurs bons soins.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et continua son chemin dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa maison mais à la moitié du chemin Emelyne l'interpella :

**Emelyne** : Amos !

**Amos** : (se retournant) Oui ?

**Emelyne** : Merci d'être resté à mes côtés ce soir.

**Amos **: C'est normal ! Vas te coucher maintenant.

Elle se retourna et prononça le mot de passe. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune où les Maraudeurs étaient assis ainsi que Stacy et Lily, sauf Remus.

**Stacy** : Tiens la revenante !

**Lily** : Comment vas-tu ?

**Emelyne** : Assez bien.

**James** : Tu nous as fait une belle peur.

**Sirius** : Heureusement que j'étais là pour te sauver. J'ai cru que tu allais me vomir dessus un moment !

**Emelyne** : Oui merci beaucoup Sirius. Bon vous m'excuserez mais je crois que je vais directement monter me coucher !

**Stacy** : Ok ! On fera pas de bruit en montant.

Emelyne monta directement dans le dortoir pour éviter d'être questionné sur les raisons de sa sortie de la veille, elle pensait que les Maraudeurs l'aurait harcelé de questions mais ils n'avait rien dit et temps mieux.

Elle se déshabilla mis son pyjama et se jeta directement dans ses draps dans lesquels elle n'avait pas dormis depuis un moment car les dernière étapes de la potion l'avait obligé à sortir souvent la nuit et a surveillé la préparation. Elle repensa à sa forme d'animagus mais soudain elle se rappela que cette forme était la même que celle que prenait son patronus... ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, son oncle serait le mieux placé mais comment le contacter ?

Puis l'image de l'attaque du loup-garou lui revint aussi en tête. Elle n'avait jamais vu un loup-garou au par avant et n'espérait pas en revoir car elle était consciente d'avoir était très chanceuse de s'en sortir ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attaqué ? Mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait préférée fuir. Elle finit par se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Une semaine était passée et les évènements derniers étaient oubliés. On était maintenant à deux semaines de Noël et le Château était décoré pour l'occasion. Et cette semaine devait avoir lieu un match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle ce qui la mettait très mal a l'aise par rapport à Amos car elle savait qu'un des deux aller perdre et qu'il serait déçu mais bon ce n'était qu'un match.

Le jour du match de Quiddictch Gryffondor – Serdaigle était enfin arrivé. Emelyne se réveilla de bonne heure et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide pour qu'elle soit le mieux réveillée possible. Elle descendit, après avoir revêtu la moitié de son revêtement de Quiddictch, dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, les deux autres membres de son équipe Sirius et James qui était déjà en train de parler des attaques qu'il allait pouvoir mener pendant le match.

**Emelyne** : Bonjour les garçons.

**Sirius** : Bonjour notre meilleure poursuiveuse prête à affronter ton Homme ?

**Emelyne** : Euh... oui je ne lui ferai pas de cadeau.

**James** : Bonne parole ! Lui lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

**Sirius** : Enfin la seule chose qui pourrait te servir ce serait un sort pour accroître la capacité de tes sens parce que là je crois la capacité de notre jeu vas pas nous aider il nous faut plus que de la chance.

**Emelyne** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**James** : (toujours aussi clame en train de dessiner des balais sur un parchemins) Regarde par la fenêtre.

Emelyne s'approcha de la fenêtre et poussa le rideau qui était devant pour découvrir le parc sous une pluie des plus battante et un vent à en déraciner un Saule Cogneur qui justement avez l'air de se battre avec ce dernier.

**Sirius** : J'avais encore jamais vu ça je crois que dès qu'on aura mis un pied sur le terrain on sera déjà trempé jusqu'aux os.

**James** : Temps pi ça nous arrêtera pas ! Enfin si peut être ! Mais bon apparemment le match est maintenu.

**Emelyne** : Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Comment tu veux jouer je suis sur qu'on pourrait passer un souafle à trois mètres de moi que j'arriverai même pas à le rattraper !

**Sirius** : Oui ben ça promet... moi je suis sur que j'arriverai à blesser quelqu'un de mon équipe !

**James** : Oui bon ça va temps que j'arrive à attraper le Vif d'Or.

**Emelyne** : Et tu veux faire comment pour le voir je suis même pas sur qu'il arrivera à voler avec le vent !

**Sirius** : Ah ouais c'est vrai que les balles vont sûrement être vachement déviées.

**James** : Oui bon on va arrêter là ! On a plus qu'a espéré que Merlin nous vienne en aide.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il furent assis Amos apparut lui aussi aux portes de la salle et se dirigea directement vers Emelyne qu'il embrassa et serra la main de Sirius et James :

**Amos** : Eh bien bon chance à vous.

**James** : Merci Amos.

**Sirius** : C'est sur maintenant c'est plus que la chance qui peut aider les équipe à gagner.

**James** : Mais tu peux me dire qui a bien pu demander à maintenir le match avec ce temps ?

**Amos** : Pas moi en tous cas !

**Sirius** : Je trouve ça abusé je vais être tout décoiffé...

**Emelyne** : pauvre de toi Sirius !

**Amos** : Bon ben je dois aller motiver mes troupes !

**James** : Moi j'essaie de repousser ça au plus tard !

**Amos** : (songeant) Je devrais peut être faire pareille.

**Emelyne** : (rigolant) Vous êtes vraiment de mauvais Capitaines !

**Amos** : On verra ça sur le terrain à tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de déjeuner tous trois se dirigèrent vers le stade pour préparer leurs équipements jusqu'à la venue du reste de l'équipe qui afficha globalement une tête déconfite.

James tenta quand même une remotivations des troupes mais c'était peine perdue. Au bout d'une demi-heure le Capitaine parvint enfin à redonner un semblant de motivation à l'équipe !

**James** : Si nous gagnons ce match je peux vous dire que cela restera gravé dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Bon il est temps d'y aller je compte sur chacun de vous pour essayer de faire de son mieux et BONNE CHANCE.

L'équipe entra sur le terrain sous l'acclamation de supportaires en nombres ce qui surpris l'équipe entière mais tous étaient cachés par des parapluies flottant dont la majorité était recouverte. L'équipe se mit en rang face à l'équipe adverse.

Les deux capitaines avancèrent et se serrèrent la main. Amos lança un sourire à Emelyne qu'elle ne manqua pas et chacun enfourcha son balai attendant le coup de sifflet du professeur qui ne voulait que partir le plus vite possible du terrain. Le coup parti et tous les joueurs s'envolèrent prenant directement leurs places.

La pluie était encore plus froide et forte en altitude. Emelyne se cramponna encore plus fort à son balai de peur que ces mains mouillées ne glisse. Autour d'elle les joueurs de l'autre équipe n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise qu'elle.

Elle commença un tour du terrain et vit les joueurs commencer à voler dans tous les sens, le jeu avait donc commencé. Les balles commencèrent à fuser de partout et elle réussi a attrapé un souafle qu'elle amena jusqu'aux buts adverse et entreprit de marquer un point mais Amos était décidément un bon gardien. Elle repartit dans l'autre sens avec son coéquipier pour intercepter une balle et risqua deux fois de se prendre un cognard envoyé malencontreusement par Sirius qui avait beaucoup de mal a magner sa batte avec le vent.

Elle vola au dessus de tout le monde et essaya de repérer le souafle qui traversait le Terrain a une vitesse fulgurante, elle repéra un point par lequel il allait passer et fendit l'air pour l'attraper, elle calcula bien car il passa a un mètre d'elle ce qui lui permis de l'attraper sans difficulté. Elle appela son coéquipier pour qu'ils se dirigent vers les buts ensemble. Elle s'approcha des buts et Amos était occupé a éviter un cognard ce qui lui permis de passer le souafle à travers un des grands anneaux ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Amos qui lui adressa un sourire, un gardien qui souri qunad on met un but c'est la meilleur !

Elle continua comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce sa coéquipière soit raflé par un cognard trop vigoureux dévié de sa trajectoire. Il ne restait plus qu'elle pour marquer des points bien que Gryffondors menait de 40 points. Des éclairs traversaient maintenant le ciel et la visibilité devenait de plus en plus difficile. Tout le monde n'attendait plus que James Potter saisisse le Vif d'Or qui devait sûrement s'être envolé jusqu'à Londres avec ce vent.

Tout à coup un objet doré passa devant ses yeux, le Vif d'or était enfin lâché. Elle fit signe à James qui se lança directement à sa poursuite alors qu'elle se lançait à celle du souafle. L 'équipe des Serdaigle avait perdu un poursuiveur et un batteur tout les deux attaqué par des cognard qui ne les avaient pas pour cible à la base. Le jeu était maintenant restreint avec 3 joueurs sur le banc !

Elle se sentait presque seule sur le terrain. Elle partait vers les buts avec le souafle sous le bras lorsqu'un cognard lui passa devant pour se diriger vers James qui n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres du Vif d'Or suivi par l'attrapeur des Serdaigles.

Elle se stoppa et leva les yeux vers James qui était à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle et qui ne voyait pas le cognard :

**Emelyne** : JAMES ATTENTION.Trop tard le cognard lui était rentré de plein fouet dans les côtes et ce dernier se plia en deux en se tenant l'estomac et glissa de son balai. Des cris commencèrent à fuser des tribunes et en quelques secondes James se retrouva dans une chute libre impressionnante de plusieurs mètres. Tous les joueurs sur le terrain ne pouvait l'apercevoir tellement la pluie était forte.

Emelyne fut la première a réagir elle lâcha son balai et manqua de se faire emporter à son tour par le vent. Elle leva les mains vers James et tout à coup le vent s'intensifia et forma une mini tornade au milieu du terrain qui atténua la chute de ce dernier sur le sol. Sirius se dirigea directement vers le sol aux côtés de son ami et Emelyne le rejoint.

**Sirius **: James ! James !

**Emelyne** : Comment va-t-il.

Sirius lui pris les épaules et le retourna car il était tombé face contre terre. Il se pencha sur lui.

**Sirius** : Il respire.

**Emelyne** : Temps mieux.

**James **: Emy...il attrapa le bras d'Emelyne et se retourna pour cracher du sang.

**Emelyne** : Non Sirius il va pas bien vite vas chercher de l'aide.

**Sirius** : Il arrive.

Dumbledore suivi d'une infirmière plus que paniquée se précipitèrent vers les trois joueurs. **Dumbledore** : Poussez-vous s'il vous plait. Ils se glissèrent tout deux près de James et avec une force remarquable il souleva le jeune homme et l'emmena hors du terrain suivi par l'infirmière. Emelyne releva la tête vers Sirius qui la regardait droit dans les yeux.

**Sirius** : Emelyne... tu crois ?

**Emelyne** : Non, non ils vont le soigner.

Sirius baissa la tête et se jeta dans les bras d'Emelyne. Elle le serra plus fort en lui caressant les cheveux qui étaient tous dégoulinant comme les siens.

**Emelyne** : Viens ne restons pas sous la pluie.

**Sirius** : Emelyne c'est mon meilleur ami! Je ne m'en remettrai jamais si je perdais James.

**Emelyne **: Ne dis pas ça et il y a aussi Remus et Peter. Et dans quel état peut être Lily ?

**Sirius** : Oui mais eux c'est pas pareille.

**Emelyne** : Ben viens on va tout de suite allez voir comment il va.

Le reste de l'équipe se dirigeait vers eux pour venir les rejoindre mais il furent plus rapide et prirent la direction opposée pour rejoindre les vestiaires transformés en infirmerie où l'infirmière entourée d'autres personnes s'attelait à soigner James. Emelyne et Sirius entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore qui regardait le corps du jeune homme et qui se dirigea vers les deux adolescents qui rentraient.

**Dumbledore** : Arrêtez vous ici.

**Sirius** : Non Mr je veux savoir comment va James !

**Dumbldore** : Je vous assure Mr Blacks que Mr Potter est en de bonnes mains mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vous donner de diagnostic.

**Emelyne** : C'est ci grave.

**Dumbledore** : Oui Mr Potter à plusieurs côtes cassées et il semblerait que ses côtes et perforaient un de ses poumons.

**Emelyne** : Je peux appeler mon père il est guérisseur il sera l'aider...

**Dumbledore** : C'est gentil de votre part mais nous avons déjà un guérisseur en route.

**Sirius** : J'espère que c'est quelqu'un de compétant sinon ses parents ne seront pas contents.

**Dumbledore** : Nous avons déjà prévenu ses parents et maintenant je cous prierez de sortir et de rentrer chez vous.

**Sirius** : Non j'attendrai jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez me dire si il va bien.

**Dumbledore**l Très bien je vous inviterai donc à vous assoire sur la chaise à l'entrée.

**Sirius **: Très bien.

**Dumbldore** : Et vous Miss Edensen j'aimerai vous voir ce soir dans mon bureau.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie et restèrent assis sur un banc devant la salle. L'idée qu'elle puisse se faire renvoyé pour avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs lui traversa l'esprit.

**Sirius** : Ses Parents vont venir, Ils vont vouloir tous savoir sur ce qui s'est passé. Son père travaille dans la Brigade de Défense du Ministère je peux te dire qu'il en impose et sa mère est guérisseuse. Cette affaire ça va faire du bruit se sont deux puissant magiciens ! Touché à leurs fils c'est quelque chose à ne pas faire.

**Emelyne** : J'imagine.

**Sirius **: Mais le pire c'est que je comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire.

**Emelyne** : Quoi ?

**Sirius** : Me dit pas que t'as pas vu cette Tornade se former juste au moment où il est tombé. On aurait dit qu'elle avait était crée pour le sauver et je me demande qui a pu faire une chose pareille. Dumbledore n'est même pas capable de faire une telle chose.

**Emelyne** : L'important c'est qu'il est été sauvé.

**Sirius** : oui j'espère...c'est sur que ces blessure plus une telle chute l'aurait achevé.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore en sortie suivie des parents de James qui se tournèrent vers Sirius pour le prendre dans leurs bras comme l'aurait fait ses parents.

**Mrs Potter** : Oh ! Sirius.

**Sirius** : Mrs Potter comme cela me fait plaisir de vous voir dites moi tout...

**Mr Potter** : Il est tiré d'affaires mais bien sur il devra arrêter le Quidditch pendant un bon moment.

**Emelyne** : Ouf

**Mr Potter** : (se tournant vers elle après avoir serré la main de Sirius) Vous êtes ?

**Emelyne** : Emelyne Edensen je suis une amie de James et une joueuse de l'équipe aussi.

**Mrs Potter** : Ah oui bien sur je connais votre père.

**Dumbledore** : Eh bien vous pourrez dire à son père que votre fils lui doit la vie ! Enfin je vous en dirai plus plus tard. Mr Black, Miss Edensen je crois que vous pouvez maintenant rentrer donc votre maison vous serez tenu au courant si il se passe quelques chose.

**Emy et Sirius** : D'accord.

Dumbldore et les parents de James partirent en direction du château pendant que Sirius et Emelyne se changèrent. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune où ils trouvèrent Lily, entouré de ses amis, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle releva la tête et se précipita sur Sirius :

**Lily **: Comment va-t-il ?

**Sirius** : Ne pleure plus il vas bien il l'ont soigné bien sur il lui faut plusieurs jours de repos mais il s'en sortiras.

**Remus** : Comment c'était impressionnant des tribunes j'y ai perdu un tympan avec le cri de Lily a côté !

**Peter** : J'ai la vidéo.

**Emelyne** : Oui il nous a tous fait une sacrée peur.

**Stacy** : Amos te cherchait Emy. Je lui ai dit que tu étais toujours là-bas.

**Leen** : Gryffondor a perdu mais bon on aurait gagné, c'est sur.

**Emelyne** : Oui j'en suis sur. Bon je vais prendre une couche et je vais retrouver Amos après.

Elle monta dans son dortoir pris une bonne douche chaude car rester dans sa tenue trempé l'avait frigorifié. Elle redescendit et quitta tout de suite la salle. Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle des Préfets. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra. Elle avança mais il semblait n'y avoir personne, puis elle remarqua un bras à côté fauteuil sur lequel elle était couché avec Amos la dernière fois.

Elle s'approcha et vit Amos assis en train de feuilleter un magazine.

**Amos** : Comment tu savais que je serai là ?

**Emelyne** : Je ne sais pas l'instinct !

Elle se laissa glisser à ses côtés et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

**Amos** : Comment va James ?

**Emelyne** : Ben c'est quand même très grave mais il devrait s'en sortir.

**Amos** : Temps mieux. Vraiment je savais que faire du Quiddictch dans de telles conditions c'était de la folie et ce cognard je sais pas qui a pu l'envoyer.

**Emelyne** : C'est vrai ?

**Amos** : Oui j'ai demandé à mon batteur et ce n'était pas lui.

**Emelyne** : C'est bizarre ça qu'en même !

**Amos **: Et puis cette tornade encore plus.

**Emelyne **: Oui.

**Amos **: Heureusement tu n'as rien mais j'ai eu plusieurs fois peur pour toi, les cognards te sont passés souvent à quelques mètres. Et quand j'ai entendu « Le poursuiveur de Gryffondors et blessé et doit arrêter... » J'ai cru que c'était toi.

**Emelyne** : Eh non c'est pas moi je suis plus forte que ces cognards! Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller j'ai quelqu'un a voir. On se voit au dîner.

**Amos** : D'accord.

Elle se leva lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se dirigea vers le Bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle arriva devant une statue et se rappela qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour y entrer mais elle n'eut pas le temps de repartir car la statue s'actionna d'elle même et laissa place à un grand escalier. Elle arriva devant une grande porte en bois et frappa. Elle entra et vit Le directeur derrière son bureau.

**Dumbledore** : bonjour Melle Edensen je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau pour....

**Emelyne** : ... me renvoyer.

**Dumbledore** : Oh non loin de moi cette idée. Bien au contraire je vous suis très reconnaissante de ce que vous avez accompli pour Mr James Potter aujourd'hui, ainsi que ces parents bien sur. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je les connais très bien et je suis sur qu'ils seront très capable de garder le secret.

**Emelyne** : Très bien.

**Dumbledore** : J'ai donc accordé 50 points à Gryffondor pour votre action.

**Emelyne** : Merci beaucoup Mr.

**Dumbledore** : Eh bien vous pouvez quitter ce bureau maintenant je crois.

Emelyne se retourna et redescendit vers la salle grande salle pour rejoindre ses amis.

**Lily **: J'ai rencontré les parents de James !

**Sirius** : Et tu les as trouvé comment ?

**Lily **: Ils ont l'air super sympa.

**Sirius** : Ils le sont j'ai passé une bonne période chez James pendant un moment et depuis amère me considère presque comme son deuxième fils.

Lily leur raconta toute la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses 'beaux-parents' !

Emelyne se leva pour quitter la salle mais un élève, un garçon de Poufsouffle vint lui barrer le chemin.

**Garçon** : Excuse moi Emelyne !

**Emelyne** : Euh..... Je te connais ?

**Garçon** : Non. Mais moi j'aimerai bien te connaître je m'appelle Gabriel Menfort, je suis en 5ème année a Poufsouffle.

**Emelyne** : Euh ..... Qu'est ce que tu veux je te dise.

**Gabriel** : Ne dis rien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser devant tous les élèves réunis ainsi qu'Amos...

Emelyne et se détacha de son étreinte et le repoussa violement de tel façon à ce qu'il en tombe par terre. Elle vit une forme passer à côté d'elle et sortir de la salle, elle se retourna et vit Amos suivit par Hélèna, elle l'avait presque oublié celle là. Elle se retourna vers le garçon et l'insulta autant qu'elle pouvait et couru hors de la salle pour rattraper Amos :

**Emelyne** : Amos ! AMOS ! Le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin ainsi que la jeune fille à ses côtés.

**Amos** : QUOI ?

**Hélèna** : Laisses-le. Tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal.

**Emelyne** : Alors toi ne m'adresses même la parole je suis sur que tout est de ta faute.

**Amos** : Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend de t'attaquer à Hélèna comme ça ?

**Emelyne** : Sache que ta chère et tendre amie me menace depuis deux semaines pour que je te quitte.

**Amos** : Tu dis n'importe quoi elle ferait jamais ça. Mais toi par contre vraiment... tu m'as déçu Emelyne me tromper comme ça devant tout le monde, devant moi vraiment je ne te pensais pas comme ça heureusement qu'Hélèna m'as ouvert les yeux.

**Emelyne** : QUOI ! Tu crois que je te trompe avec ce garçon là mais je le connais même pas. C'est la première fois qu'il vient me parler et je ne me suis pas laissé faire tu ne m'as pas vu !

**Amos** : Moi j'ai vu ma petite amie embrasser un autre garçon. Voilà ce que j'ai vu.

**Hélèna **: Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'état pas bien pour toi.

**Amos** : Maintenant je sais ce que tu faisais quand tu me quitter pour aller faire je ne sais quoi.

**Emelyne** : Mais non je... 'Elle s'arrêta elle ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle avais consacré du temps a faire sa potion ne le passant pas avec lui...'

**Amos** : Tu vois tu ne me dis pas la vérité je le sentais depuis quelques temps que tu me cachais quelques chose.

**Emelyne** : Amos non je t'en pris ne crois pas cette garce.

**Hélèna** : Moi une garce !

**Emelyne** : Oui toi une garce exactement !

**Amos** : Arrête maintenant Emelyne ! Je te croyais sincère et vraie mais je me suis trompé j'ai quand même passé des bons moments avec toi, je le cache pas, mais vraiment là ce que tu m'as fait ça m'as refroidit.

**Emelyne : **(elle baissa la tête)... que veux-tu que je dise tu ne me crois pas...

**Amos** : Tu ne tenais vraiment pas à moi alors...

**Emelyne** : Si je t'ai aimé vraiment Amos tu es un garçon génial je n'en ai jamais rencontrer d'autre comme toi.

**Amos** : Ouais à part Gabriel.

**Emelyne** : Je t'en prie crois moi ! Je ne connais pas ce garçon.

**Hélèna** : Elle ment je les ai déjà vu ensemble.

**Emelyne** : Non mais je rêve... !

**Amos** : Non !

**Emelyne** : D'accord j'abandonne je sais que devant une jeune fille manipulatrice et menteuse que tu connais depuis longtemps je ne fait pas le poids. Elle se retourna et commença à marcher vers son dortoir.

**Hélèna** : Tu as vu Amos elle n'essaie même pas de s'expliquer elle t'abandonne directement comme ça comme une chaussette.

**Amos** :.......

**Emelyne** : (elle se retourna au coin du couloir les yeux pleins de larmes) De toutes façons tu verras dans les prochains jours que je ne fréquente pas du tout ce garçon et qu'en a toi, Hélèna, sache que s'attaquer à moi de cette manière et me faire perdre une des choses auxquelles je tenais le plus te coûteras beaucoup.

Elle tourna enfin et couru en ne retenant plus ses larmes jusqu'à la salle commune qui était heureusement vide à cette heure-ci. Elle resta ainsi dans la salle devant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Elle avait la tête plongée dans un oreiller lorsque quelqu'un vint. Elle leva la tête et vit Stacy.

**Stacy** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Emelyne** : On s'est séparée

**Stacy** : Oh Non !

**Emelyne** : C'est à cause de cette sale Garce je te promet je vais la tuer. Et elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

**Stacy** : (la prenant dans ses bras) Si tu savais l'électrochoc que ça m'as fait qunad je t'ai vu avec l'autre. Et il t'a quitté pour ça ?

**Emelyne** : Oui ! Je suis sur que c'est elle qui à tout manigancé ! Il se posait des questions sur moi et puis il a cru que je voyais ce gars là quand je n'étais pas avec lui. Mais pour quoi je vais passer ?

**Stacy** : Ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

**Emelyne** : SSSTTTAACCCYYYYY ! Si tu savais comment j'aimais être avec lui, c'est un garçon génial mais elle a réussi à le manipuler.

**Stacy** : Ma pauvre Emy.

**Emelyne** : A quelques jours du bal de Noël en plus...

**Stacy** : Ben je suis sur que t'arriveras très bien à trouver un autre cavalier.

**Emelyne** : J'avais déjà pensé à son cadeau de Noël. Elle a tous gâché, il va le regretter, il l'a cru elle et pas moi.

**Stacy** : Eh bien c'est qu'il ne valait pas le cou.

**Emelyne** : Non ça ne peut pas être ça.

**Stacy** : Allait arrête de pleurer et vas plutôt te coucher on verras demain.

**Emelyne** : Oui mais demain on cours avec les Serdaigle toutes la Journée !

**Stacy** : A oui c'est Vrai on a DCFM.

Elles montèrent se coucher et le lendemain fut une journée difficile car elle ne supporta pas de voir le regard d'Amos se défiler à chaque fois que celle-ci le regardait. Elle préféra lui rendre son écharpe ce qui marqua bien le coup et ce qui le fit réagir plus qu'Emelyne l'avait envisagé.

---------------------------- FIN -------------------------------

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre était chouette ! Enfin le prochain sera encore mieux

(j'en connais qui sont bien contente qu'Emelyne est lâchée Amos !)

Allez hop j'écris le suivant !


	13. Noël

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents dans cette Fic ne sont pas l'œuvre d'une profonde réflexion ou imagination de ma part mais de Celle de la Grande J.K Rowling.

**Reviews** :

MERCI merci ! C'est chouette les vacances je retrouve tous mes reviewers !

**Mint.kro** : T'es même pas là alors que je viens de finir d'écrire mon chapitre normalement t'es la première a les lire ! Ben cette fois non !

**Virg05** : Comme d'habitude merci pour tes reviews j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas ça fait très plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles aussi!

**Linahey6** : Bon BEN pour les pinguins pas de reviews parce qu'il en laisse pas ! Enfin tu me les laisse a l'oral mais voila t'en laisse pas sur le site donc c'est pas pareil !

**Claire.B**: Bon je sais plus du tout ou tu en ai dans la lecture de mes chapitres mais je pense a toi !

**Résumé** :

Emelyne, pauvre Emelyne, vient d'être monstrueusement lâché par Amos qu'Hélèna a monté contre elle ! (La bougresse !). Elle ne s'en remet pas trop surtout que nous sommes à deux semaines du grand Bal de Noël (Vraiment c'est trop abusé).

**Blablablabla de l'auteur** : Bon je sais que je dois vous tuer à écrire autant de chapitres pendant les vacances, mais bon, vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin de me défouler j'espère juste qu'après avoir balancé toutes mes dernière idées je ne tomberai pas a sec d'imagination car je pense pas finir mon chapitre à 13 chapitre mais plutôt ? ? ... je ne sais pas.... On verra ! Qui sais peut être que je commencerai un nouvelle fic ! (Mais sur quoi donc ... ?)

Bon je vais arrêter de blablablater. Je vous laisses le plaisir de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui sera sûrement le meilleur car en fait depuis que j'ai commencé d'écrire ma fic je ne pense qu'a ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre et c'est pour ça aussi que j'ai peur d'être à cour d'inspiration pour les chapitres suivant puisque j'ai mis l'essentiel de ce à quoi j'avais pensé depuis le début de l'écriture de ma fic...

Bon allez Bonne lecture,.......

----------------------------------- CHAPITRE 13 -------------------------------------------

Chapitre 13 : Noël...

Emelyne avait passé une semaine tout bonnement atroce car Hélèna ne résistait pas à lui envoyer des signes pour la nargué car elle avait récupéré Son Amos, qui, au passage, ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole depuis leur rupture mais heureusement le rétablissement de James avait apporté sa dose de joie.

Aujourd'hui c'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et les filles étaient toutes excitées car elles allaient choisir leurs robes de bal. Emelyne de son côté n'était pas emballé à l'idée d'aller faire les boutiques pour se choisir un robes mais elle avait un cavalier et devait lui faire honneur....car le lendemain elle allait au bal avec Remus. Ce dernier était venu la consoler un soir où elle avait encore était la victime d'Héléna dont elle s'était vengé un jour,la recouvrant d'eau ... (MERCI SES POUVOIRS) et Remus lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à la soirée puisqu'elle n'avait plus de cavalier et elle avait acceptée. James lui y allait avec Lily, mais ce n'est une surprise pour personne, Sirius avec Leen, Stacy avec le gardien de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et Peter avec une fille de la maison Poufsouffle aussi.

Elle préparait son sac ainsi que la liste qu'elle où elle avait notée les différents cadeaux qu'elle voulait offrir à chacun, lorsque Stacy sauta sur son lit et lui infligea un violent coup de polochon :

**Stacy **: Allez ! Vite ! Vite on n'est pas en avance ! Je veux avoir la plus belle robe. Je veux lui en mettre plein la vue.

**Leen** : Il nous reste encore trente minutes.

**Emelyne** : Et ne t'inquiète pas tu es déjà super et puis franchement je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous il te regarde tout le temps comme si t'étais la 8ème merveille du monde.

**Lily** : C'est vrai en plus je le trouve assez mignon.

**Stacy** : (menaçant maintenant Lily de son polochon) Bas le pattes tu gardes ton James toi !

**Lily** : Ne t'inquiète pas.

**Leen** : En plus si jamais tu veux éloigner des filles tu peux envoyer ton frère !

**Emelyne** : A oui c'est vrai ça, personne ne résiste à ton frère.

**Stacy **: Oui sauf nous ! Mais j'avoue que l'idée de manipuler mon frère pour faire fuir les autres filles est assez intéressante.

**Emelyne** : Pauvre Sirius si il entendait ça.

**Leen **: Je suis sur qu'il en a déjà les oreilles qui bourdonnent !

**Stacy **: Bravo maintenant il entendra plus Leen quand elle essaiera de lui parler !

**Lily** : Pas sur il a toujours des oreilles dans le dos, il entend tout.

**Emelyne** : Allez maintenant c'est l'heure.

Elle sortirent toutes trois du dortoir et se dirigèrent vers l'avant du château pour aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle arrivèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers la boutique de farces et attrapes car elles avaient décidées de se cotiser pour acheter des fusées surprises pour s'amuser le soir. Elle en ressortir avec des fusées qui écrivaient dans le ciel ce que l'on voulait ainsi que des pétards à pattes qui se glissaient où l'on le désirait et d'autres choses repoussantes et gluantes à en repousser « presque » un Maraudeur.

Elles sortirent et se rendirent dans une boutique, quelques rues plus loin, de robes pour toutes occasions, dès qu'elle entrèrent un autre groupe de 5 filles en sorti.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une jeune femme s'interposa devant elle :

**Dame **: Bonjour mes chéries qu'est ce que je peux pour vous ?

**Emelyne** : (un peu effrayée) Des robes de Bal.

**Dame **: Très bien je suis Sandrine pour vous servir. Très bien nous allons commencer par vous. Elle désigna Lily et lui agrippa le bras pour l'entraîner directement dans un rayon plus loin.

**Stacy** : Ouah elle doit connaître son métier on a qu'a faire un tour en attendant.

**Leen** : Moi je pense que je vais en prendre une bleu avec mes cheveux blond ça devrait aller.

**Stacy** : Moi je suis brune donc euh.... Une violette serait sympa. Et toi Emelyne ?

**Emelyne** : Moi je vais pencher pour le rouge ou jaune ou peut être les deux !

Elles s'avancèrent chacune vers le rayon où s'entasser les robes classées par couleurs. Emelyne flasha directement sur une robe rouge dont la jupe prenait une couleur dégradée jaune à certains endroits avec des dessins brodés en fil doré su le bustier. Elle détacha la robe et se dirigea directement vers les cabines d'essayage ou Lily se trouvait vêtu d'une magnifique robe verte sapin qui faisait très bien ressortir ses cheveux, avec un jupon très ample telle une princesse et des manche en dentelle noir qui lui donnait un air quelque peu provocatrice.

**Emelyne** : elle te va à merveille lily.

**Lily** : Tu trouves ? Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup aussi. Fait voir la tienne.

**Emelyne **: Attend je l'enfile et j'arrive. Elle entra dans la cabine et revêtu la robe qui lui allait à merveille. Elle en ressortit en même temps que Stacy et Leen qui s'était changé en même temps qu'elle.

Lily toujours dehors en tomba presque lorsque ses trois amies sortirent en même temps de la cabine avec chacune une magnifique robe qu'elles portaient aussi bien qu'un gant.

**Lily** : Ouah les filles vous êtes superbes ! SUPERBES.

Emelyne regarda Stacy qui portait une robe rouge à fines bretelles, fendue jusqu'au genou sur le côté et qui se soulevait dès que celle-ci tournait sur elle-même. Quand a Leen sa robe bleu nuit faisait ressortir sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blond ce qui lui donnait un air ténébreux à souhait. Avec un châle posée sur ses épaules et les manches de la robes arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux.

**Emelyne** : T'as raison on est géniales !

**Sandrine** : Même moi e n'aurais pas fait mieux.

**Stacy** : La soirée promet d'être génial.

**Leen** : Demain soir sera un grand soir.

**Emelyne** : Au fait vous repartez chez vous pendant les vacances ?

**Lily** : Oui malheureusement je dois retrouver mon affreuse sœur.

**Leen** : Moi aussi je rentre sûrement.

**Stacy **: Moi je crois que je vais rester au château, c'est génial Poudlard en hiver quand il n'y a personne. Je vous promets.

**Emelyne** : Moi je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encor dit à mon père si je restais ou pas.

**Lily** : Allez les filles on se rhabillent car la nuit commence à tomber et ils nous reste encore plein de choses à faire.

**Leen** : Tu as raison. Nous les prenons toutes.

**Sandrine** : Très bien je les ferai arriver à Poudlard. Elle ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard du magasin et se séparèrent car le moment était venu d'aller acheter les cadeaux pour chacun.

Elle en avait déjà commandé certains mais il en restait encore, elle avait commandé un nécessaire d'entretient pour balais pour James et un coûteau-multi-usage pour Sirius. Elle voulait aller acheter un livre sur la photographie pour Peter et un sur les animaux magique pour Lily car elle adorait les animaux magique ou non.

Elle arriva dans une boutique qui vendait de nombreux objets en tous genres mais elle cherchait quelque chose de précis pour Stacy, une plume à Papote. C'était un objet rare mais elle adorait écrire et souvent en fin de journée sa main ne suivait plus tellement elle avait écris donc ceci serait l'instrument idéal mais impossible était un mot que le vendeur ne connaissais et il réussi à lui en trouver une! Malheureusement elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à Leen, mais en y réfléchissant elle se rappela qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à dormir le matin, elle opta donc pour un réveil matin, invention moldue bien utile !

Elle ressortie de la boutique sans avoir croisé aucunes personnes, quelle chance ! Et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle acheta les deux livres pour Lily et Peter. Elle repartit cette fois dans un magasin qui vendait des bracelets pour y chercher le dernier cadeau pour lequel elle avait longuement réfléchi, le cadeau de Remus. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit retentir la petite sonnette au dessus de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers le vendeur pour demander si sa commande était déjà arrivée et s'arrêta face au comptoir sans voir qu'Amos était à ses côtés.

**Amos** : Bonjour emelyne.

**Emelyne** : Bonjour Amos. Il y eu un énorme silence pendant lequel Emelyne ne pu s'empêcher de tirer sur les différents fils qui dépassaient de la manche de son manteau. Heureusement le vendeur revint avec deux paquets dans les mains et les donnas à Emelyne et Amos. Elle paya après Amos et sortie du magasin or lorsqu'elle ouvrit son paquet elle découvrit que ce n'était pas le bon elle se précipita donc après Amos pour lui rendre son paquet et reprendre le sien.

**Emelyne** : AMOS ! AMOS. Un sentiment de déjà vu l'envahit et elle se figea sur place en découvrant qu'Amos avait la même réaction.

**Amos** : Quoi ?

**Emelyne** : Tiens ton paquet ce n'est pas le mien c'est le tiens.

**Amos** : Ah. Il pris son sac et en ressortit le petit paquet et le tendit à Emelyne

**Emelyne** : Merci. Elle reprit le paquet mais le fit presque tombé mais Amos réussit à le rattraper. Ils étaient tous les deux accroupis au milieu de la rue et leurs visage étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**Amos** : Je suis désolé Emelyne.

**Emelyne** : (essayant d'être froide) Désolé de quoi ?

**Amos** : D'avoir était comme ça avec toi d'avoir douté de toi.

**Emelyne** : C'est trop tard maintenant.

**Amos** : Je pense à toi à chaque fois que je vais dans la salle des Préfets.

**Emelyne** : Tu m'as déçu Amos, vraiment je me suis sentie blessé de ce que tu m'as dit, mais je veux bien croire qu'il y avait du vrai mais, voilà n'empêche que ton amie est une garce et que tu la crois. A cette heure elle est bien heureuse d'avoir réussi à me séparer de toi !

**Amos **: J'ai toujours du mal à l'accepter, elle a jamais était comme ça je te le promet.

**Emelyne **: Maintenant laisse moi s'il te plaît.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider et Emelyne l'accepta. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au parc où elle s'assit et sorti les deux bracelets de la boîte, elle commença à leur fixer un sort et les bracelet prirent une couleur blanche alors qu'ils étaient bleu a la base. C'était des petits bracelets tressés blancs avec une plaque sur laquelle était maintenant gravée une rune. Ces bracelets leurs permettraient de communiquer entre eux car elle n'avait pas oublié sa nomination 'd'infirmière en titre de Remus' et avait décidé de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout en enchantant ces bracelets de façon à ce qu'il puisse la prévenir dès qu'il irait mal. Elle repris toutes ses affaires et emballa le cadeau dans sa boîte.

La nuit était maintenant largement tombé elle chercha les filles et les retrouvas avec les Maraudeurs autour d'une bière-au-beurre, elle s'asseya avec eux et ils repartirent en direction du château une heure plus tard.

Le lendemain arriva enfin, une vraie effervescence animait le château les cours avait était supprimés le matin pour permettre à chacun de se préparait et les préfets état réquisitionné pour préparer la grande salle et le banquet pour la fête du soir.

Emelyne passa l'après midi avec Stacy à faire des gâteau en forme de bonhomme de neige (!!) qui s'animaient et qui courait dans tous les sens de manière à ce qu'il furent obliger de leur créer un enclot pour les maintenir en place mais bien sur les Maraudeurs profitèrent qu'elle eurent le dos tourné pour organiser une course de bonhommes de Neige en pain d'épice ! Vraiment ceux là ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais et surtout pas le jours de Noël.

Le soir arriva enfin et chacun avait rejoint son dortoir pour se préparer.

----- DORTOIRS DES GARCONS----

**James** : Mon premier vrai bal avec Lily ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

**Sirius** : Maintenant que tu le dis je m'en rend compte c'est vrai alors qu'il y a 2 minutes et 5 minutes et 10 minutes et disons depuis ce matin je m'en rendais pas compte mais là je CROIS que je me rend vraiment compte.

**Remus** : Il a raison tu nous dis ça depuis ce matin...

**James** : Oui mais bon vous comprenez.

**Sirius **: Et a quand le mariage ?

**Remus** : Et le premier enfant ?

**Peter** : Et les petits enfants ?

**James** : (Songeur) .... Bientôt .... Bientôt mes amis !

**Sirius** : Vraiment ?

**James** : Oui j'espère l'inviter chez moi pendant l'été et la présenter réellement à mes parents, et peut être qu'on pourra déjà se fiancer...

**Remus** : Ouah ... vraiment ! Ah oui donc on peut croire au mariage pour la dernière année enfin la remise des diplômes !

**Sirius** : Je suis sur qu'il serait capable de faire une énorme bêtise le jour de la remise des diplômes et là Lily lui en voudrait tellement qu'elle le quitterait !

**James** : (paniqué) Tu crois ?

**Peter** : Ppffffffff

**Remus** : Mais non ! Enfin tu comptais vraiment faire quelque chose le jour de la remise des diplômes ?

**James** : Ben oui bien sur comme vous tous !

**Sirius** : Je croyais que Lily t'avais vraiment fait retourner ta veste mais je vois que tu restes le même, Mon Jamesie !

**James** : Et toi avec Leen. Hein ? Je sais que t'en pince pour elle depuis 2 ans !

**Sirius** : Oui je sais mais pourtant je la trouve bizarre en ce moment, j'aimais bien son côté discrète et intelligente et ses mèches blonde qui tombe sur....

**Remus **: Hum ... hum

**Sirius** : Euh ... oui merci Lunard. Enfin voilà je la trouve changé depuis ces vacances.

**Remus** : Je te l'accorde mais bon elle reste gentille. A part quand on lui demande de créer un bouclier de protection en DCFM et qu'elle trouve rien de mieux que d'envoyer son cousin voler à travers la salle !

**Peter** : C'est vrai que c'était mémorable ça ! J'étais déçu de ne pas avoir mon appareil photo !

**James** : Elle avait fait fort c'est vrai enfin c'est une femme comme ça qu'il te faut Patmol, une fille qui puisse te mener un petit peu.

**Sirius** : Je m'en passerai bien. Et MuMus tu y vas avec Emelyne, non ?

**Remus** : Oui

James : T'as de la chance ça à l'air d'une fille sympa enfin un peu bizarre parce que je t'avoue que la dernière fois dans le bois j'ai eu peur pour elle.

**Sirius** : Tu m'étonne j'ai cru que tu allais lui sauter dessus et la dévorer mais au contraire tu t'es éloigné.

**James** : Mais le pire c'est quand elle s'est transformée ! Tu te rend compte une Animagus, Emelyne une animagus ! Je croyais qu'on était les seuls à savoir faire ça.

**Peter** : En plus son animal était bizarre on aurait dit une panthère un peu bizarre avec des Ailes.

**Remus** : J'aurais bien voulu voir ça. Mais lui en parler ce serait révéler que vous êtes des Animagus !

**James **: Ouais donc motus et bouche cousue !

**Sirius** : Oui !

**James** : Bon Sirius tu pourrai m'aider à faire mon nœud j'y arrive pas

...................

----------- DORTOIR DES FILLES ---------------------

**Lily** : ça va faire pile trois mois que je suis avec James.

**Stacy** Et vous filez le parfait amour.

**Leen** : C'est vrai !

**Emelyne** : ça m'étonne qu'aucunes fille ne soit venu vous embêter dans votre couple car James fait l'objet de nombreuses convoitises non ! ?

**Stacy** : Tu sais depuis le nombres d'années qu'il criait sur les toits qu'il aimait Lily toutes les filles de Poudlard on perdues l'espoir de sortir avec un jour...

**Emelyne** : Alala... on viendra au mariage ?

**Lily** : Bien sur que oui !

**Stacy** : Et je viendrai avec mon Gardien de Poufsouffle !hiihih

**Lily** : Si tu veux si il abandonne son balai au début de la cérémonie !

**Emelyne** : Ben faudra déjà que t'essaie de faire lâcher le sien à James.

**Lily** : (perplexe) C'est vrai.

**Stacy** : Emelyne tu viens me coiffer je veux quelque chose d'aussi joli que Leen.

**Emelyne** : Euh ... oui si tu veux mais Leen a juste quelques mèches frisées !

**Stacy** : M'en fiche... Laisse parler ton talent.

**Lily** : Et moi aussi tu me coifferas après !

**Emelyne** : J'aurais du engager un agent je le savais. Elles partirent toutes dans un grand fou rire.

Elle coiffa tout le mondes pendant que les autres parlaient des Maraudeurs et de ce dont ils pouvaient bien parlait maintenant

......................

Maintenant tout le monde était prêt, les filles firent quelques retouches et descendirent dans la salle commune ou leurs cavaliers les attendaient. Stacy sortie la première et fut la victime de nombreux sifflements ainsi qu'une remarque de Sirius « Ma chère sœur si tu n'était pas ma sœur... » Et alla directement vers la maison Poufsouffle. Ensuite vint Leen tout aussi radieuse qui plongea Sirius dans un état que l'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu, bouche ouverte les yeux qui ne la quittent pas d'un centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai atteint son bras.

Vint le tour de Lily qui descendit les marches comme une princesse et s'arrêta à la hauteur de James qui l'embrassa tendrement et lui glissa « tu es merveilleuse ma chérie. » Emelyne sortie et se dirigea vers Remus dont les yeux dorés n'avaient jamais autant brillés et lui envoya un charmant sourire dont seul lui avait le secret ce qui la fit rougir.

Les trois couples partirent en direction de la grande salle où beaucoup de monde était déjà réuni et étrangement leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue.

Emelyne se dirigea suivie des autres vers la tables des Gryffondors et aperçue du coin de l'œil Amos qui la suivait des yeux à chaque pas qu'elle faisait mais il fut bientôt ramené à la raison par sa cavalière qui n'était autre qu'Hélèna, mais Emelyne eu la satisfaction de découvrir qu'Amos ne se délectait pas de cette présence.

Le repas commença tranquillement par un discours de Dumbledore.

« Chers élèves c'est un plaisir pour moi de passer ce .... Je ne sais pas combientième repas de Noël avec vous. J'espère juste que vous apprécierez ce repas et que vous profiterez de cette soirée. Très bien je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit. » Les élèves l'applaudirent et se rassirent pour enfin déguster tous les bons plats préparés.

Vint enfin le moment de la danse. Le préfet et la préfète-en chef quittèrent leurs places pour ouvrir le bal suivit par les préfets et préfètes des différentes maisons et comme à son habitude James ne pu retenir un élan de jalousie en voyant Remus et Lily sur la piste de danse.

**James** : Il a les mains trop basses.

**Sirius** : Roooooo

**James** : Et puis ils sont trop prêts.

**Sirius** : C'est vrai ils devraient danser à 5 mètres l'un de l'autre ils auraient bien l'air ridicule !

**Leen **: ça va arrête de t'en faire comme ça c'est Lily et c'est Remus !

**James** : Mouais...

La musique ne dura que quelques musiques et James alla tout de suite rejoindre Lily sur la piste alors que Remus revenait vers les tables pour inviter Emelyne :

**Remus** : (tendant la main additionné de son sourire) M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

**Emelyne** : Avec plaisir.

Il lui pris la main et l'entraîna au milieu de la piste suivie par Sirius et Leen et d'autres couples. Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de James et Lily qui était collé l'un contre l'autre et semblait avoir oublié le reste de l'école qui s'animait autour d'eux.

Emelyne s'arrêta et Remus passa son bras autour de sa taille en gardant son autre dans la sienne. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Une odeur de musc se dégageait de son costume et de tout son corps. De son côté Remus ne pu se retenir de tressaillir lorsque Emelyne posa sa tête sur son épaule et que son doux parfum de mûr réveilla sa mémoire, lui rappelant ce jour ou elle l'avait sauvé sur le lac.

Ils restèrent ainsi qu'à ce que les chansons douces soient passées. S'en suivit des musiques bien plus rythmées, ce qui réveilla tout le monde, elle partagea même plusieurs danses avec Sirius qui était un très bon danseur.

Au bout d'une heure ils sortirent tout les huit pour s'aérer. Lily et James apparaissaient comme au paroxysme du bonheur, Stacy aussi avec son gardien ! Sirius et Leen restaient calme et Remus et Emelyne eux appréciaient de plus en plus la présence de l'autre...

**Sirius** : C'est une réussite cette petite sauterie vous trouvez pas ?

**James** : (s'étant assis sur un banc libre avec Lily sur ses genoux) Ouais très sympa.

**Lily** : Tiens Stacy s'est éloigné avec son bonhomme !

**Emelyne** : Nouveau couple en vus moi je dis.

**Sirius** : Personne ne touche à ma sœur.

**Leen** : Tines tu nous fais le complexe du grand frère jaloux ! Ce n'est pas bien Sirius !

**Sirius** : (boudeur) Même pas vrai, c'est juste...

**Emelyne** : ... que t'es quand même un peu jaloux.

**Lily** : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un gars bien même si il joue au Quidditch.

**James** : (songeur) Ouais, ça c'est vrai elle fréquente l'ennemi.

**Emelyne** : Arrêtez laissez là... Elle ne finit pas sa phrase quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention et étrangement Remus aussi c'était tournée en même temps qu'elle vers la fôret interdite :

**Remus** : FUYEZ !... le groupe se leva d'un bon et fut bientôt imité par touts les gens qui se trouvaient dans le parc. Il attrapa la main d'Emelyne et l'entraîna loin de la Forêt mais à peine avaient-ils commencé à courir qu'un cri déchira l'air. Elle se retourna ainsi que Remus qui sorti tout de suite sa baguette.

**Emelyne :** Qu'est ce que c'est que ça... ? Une grande forme se dessinait devant eux, elle avançait mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas distinguer ce que c'était puis d'un coup la forme se précisa en un énorme groupe d'animaux ressemblant à des lion mais de couleur rouge:

**Remus** : Des Emphilien, ils détestent l'eau... tu connais un sort pour les recouvrir d'eau ? Il se risqua à faire quelques pas en arrière en tirant Emelyne vers lui. Tout à coup des élèves leurs passèrent devant en hurlant et les animaux se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions, chassant tout les sorciers qui s'y trouvait. Hors quatre de ces bêtes avançaient toujours dangereusement vers eux. Ils commencèrent à courir en direction du château mais les emphiliens couraient beaucoup trop vites. Emelyne s'arrêta et Remus se mit devant elle :

Remus : Arrête Emelyne c'est trop dangereux, vas-t-en ! Rentre te mettre à l'abri. Elle hésita et lui pris le bras pour le cacher derrière elle et joignis ses mains et réussi à amener de l'eau jusqu'à elle, qu'elle envoya directement vers les animaux qui s'écroulèrent dans un long rugissement.

**Remus** : Mais comment as-tu fait ça ?

**Emelyne** : Je t'expliquerai plus tard on a pas le temps.

**Remus** : Quoi ? On n'a pas le temps ?

**Emelyne** : Regarde au dessus de toi.

Remus leva les yeux et découvrit un spectacle accablant, en plus des énormes prédateurs lâchés dans le parc, au-dessus de lui volait une centaine de chauves-souris (NdLr :chauvaliers) aussi grandes que des hippogriffes. L'un deux fendit l'air et se dirigea directement sur eux. Remus eu juste le temps de se jeter à terre entraînant avec lui Emelyne.

**Emelyne** : REMUS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ?

**Remus** : Je ne sais pas mais c'est très dangereux.

Emelyne releva la tête et découvrit, les énormes bêtes volantes s'attaquant maintenant au château, une tour commençait même à pencher dangereusement et les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal à repousser les agresseurs avec l'aide de certains 7ème années. Elle avança vers le lac et découvrit plusieurs élèves étendus au sol.

**Emelyne** : Remus vite prend-les ! Ramène-les au château, vite. Il se pencha sur le corps d'une jeune fille la pris dans ses bras et couru jusqu'au château.

Emelyne de son côté continuait d'avancer et jetais des sorts aux personnes blessées au sol pour qu'ils soit localisés par les autres élève et qu'ils soient ramenés jusqu'au château. Elle s'approcha d'un buisson et y trouva Amos accroupi se tenant la jambe.

**Emelyne** : Ne reste pas ici rentre vite au château.

**Amos** : je voudrai bien mais j'ai reçu une épine empoisonnée de ces sales bestioles qui volent.

**Emelyne** : Oh ! Tu es blessé ! Elle attrapa le bas de sa robe et en déchira un bout qu'elle enroula autour de la jambe d'Amos pour que la blessure cesse de saigner.

**Amos **: Ta belle robe... tu n'aurais pas dû... Mais à peine avait elle finit de le soigner que la créature qui l'avait attaqué revint a la charge. Elle se jeta sur le corps d'Amos pour le protéger et celui-ci la serra contre lui. Emelyne avait concentré toute ça magie et avait réussi a créer un bouclier pour les protéger d'une nouvelles attaque et releva la tête et tourna directement ses mains vers le monstre qui fut bientôt réduit en cendres par un jet de flamme plus que puissant.

**Amos** : (d'un regard ahuri) ...Emelyne...

**Emelyne**: (naturel) Tu comprends maintenant.

**Amos**:...

Emelyne vite ne restons pas là je t'accompagne jusqu'au château, prend appuis sur moi. Elle l'aida a se relever et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ceci ne serait pas arrivé si elle avait été là pour le protéger. Ils avancèrent jusqu' la moitié du parc où elle le laissa se faire ramener par un autre élève.

Elle couru vers une zone ou s'entassait beaucoup de monstres et ne chercha même pas à comprendre qui avait fait quoi, et envoya de tous cotés des jets d'eau et de feu qui détruisaient les animaux un par uns. Tout d'un coup elle trébucha sur un obstacle au sol et s'étendit de tout son long. Un élève arriva à ses côtés.

**Elève **: Tu vas bien ?

**Emelyne** : Oui oui ça va. Elle se retourna pour voir sur quoi elle avait trébuché et fut horrifié de découvrir le corps inanimé de Stacy avec à ses côtés son cavalier. Elle rampa jusqu' à elle et lui prit la main.

**Emelyne** : Stacy ... ? S'il te plaît répond moi Stacy. Elle lui secoua les épaules pour la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait alors qu'elle allait se relever pour la prendre une violente douleur lui traversa la jambe. Elle eu juste le temps de se retourner et de lancer une véritable marée sur son agresseur qui n'était autre qu'un de ces affreux lion rouge qui avait planté profondément ses griffes dans sa jambe.

Elle retomba lourdement sur le dos et se tourna vers le corps de Stacy qui était à côté d'elle.

Elle essaya de lui parler mais ce ne fut qu'un long cri qui sortit de sa bouche, car une épine venait de lui traversait le bras. Elle leva sa main libre vers la créature aillée au dessus d'elle et ne réussi qu'a le brûler ce qui lui permit quand même de se libérer et d'attraper le corps de Stacy, dont le corps en plus de sa robe était recouvert de sang.

Elle continuait d'avancer dans le parc avec Stacy dans les bras, alors qu'elle ne sentait plus son bras droit et que sa jambe gauche soutenait difficilement son poids. Elle continua quand même et arriva enfin dans l'entrée du château où les élèves couraient pour rejoindre des salles mises à leur disposition pour se rendre chez eux tout de suite.

Elle avança dans la grande salle où se trouvaient plusieurs corps sur les tables et où les 7ème année et 6ème leur donnaient les soins qu'ils pouvaient. Une personne accourue vers elle, une fille de Serdaigle de 7ème année :

**Fille** : Vite déposez la sur la table. Elle se pencha au dessus de Stacy et se releva très vite le visage pâle. Je suis désolé.

**Emelyne** : (dont les joues étaient trempé de larmes) Quoi ... quoi ?

**Fille** : Excuse moi, il y a d'autres blessés.

Emelyne s'accroupit à coté de la table en tenant fermement la main de Stacy :

« SSTTACCYYYY » hurla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer par terre. Une main la releva et elle découvrit le visage de Remus :

**Remus** : Emelyne calme-toi. 'Il regarda son corps et fut horrifié de découvrir que sa robe était totalement taché de sang et que le sang venait de son bras et de sa jambe'... et tu es blessé !

**Emelyne** : (hurlant) QUOI COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QU'ON VIENT DE TUER MA MEILLEURE AMIE.

Sirius arriva à cet instant, suivit de James et Lily, et afficha un visage terrorisé devant le chagrin et les blessures qu'affichait le corps d'Emelyne avant de découvrir le corps et sa sœur sur la table. Il se pencha sur sa sœur et tourna la tête vers Remus et Emelyne accroupi par terre :

**Sirius** : Emelyne...

**Emelyne** : (dont les larmes redoublèrent) je suis désolé Sirius...

**Sirius** :.... Il se tourna vers sa sœur la pris dans ses bras et la berça en ne retenant pas ses larmes tout en prononçant inlassablement son prénom. Emelyne devant ce spectacle sentit une bouffée de colère lui monter. Elle se releva et courut vers l'extérieur du château oubliant le sang qui coulait sur son bras et la douleur dans sa jambe. Elle avança dans l'herbe et commença à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, chaque monstre passant à 10 mètres d'elle fut réduit en cendre.

Elle se retrouva face à un emphilien :

**Emelyne** : Sale bête, qu'est ce vous êtes venus faire la ? Vous avez tué Stacy, Elle est morte ( !) à cause vous elle est morte...Elle tentais de déverser son désespoir en l'attaquant grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais ses forces commençaient à la quitter et ses attaques devenaient donc de moins en moins puissantes mais elle s'acharnait, elle s'acharnait tellement qu'elle ne se rendit même plus compte que la chose à laquelle elle s'attaquait n'était plus qu'un corps mort de lion. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une personne, la plaqua à terre en lui maintenant les bras à terre. Elle ne réussi qu'a voir un corps d'homme recouvert d'une grande capuche noir :

**Mangemort** : Tu nous le paieras très cher ! Sale garce, comment as-tu pu détruire toutes ces magnifiques bêtes notre Maître se vengeras ! Tu paieras ! Il pris une pierre se trouvant près d'eux et lui inculqua un violent cou sur la tête. Emelyne laissa tombé sa tête tout en sentant un filet de sang lui couler le long du front. Mais elle sentait aussi la chaleur de son pendentif la réchauffer plus que jamais.

Elle releva sa main et rassembla ces dernières forces pour punir le Mangemort qui avait osé la frapper. Malheureusement le mangemort avait était plus rapide et un « doloris » rompit le silence suivit d'un hurlement. Elle tendit à nouveau ses mains endolories et se concentra pour obtenir une puissance maximale, ce qui propulsa le mangemort contre un arbre au bat duquel il tomba inconscient.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol et commença a son sombrer dans un profond chagrin lorque quelqu'un se posta derrière elle et l'agrippa par derrière pour lui plaquer les mains au sol pour qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser ces pouvoirs et elle entendit une voix dans son dos :

**Remus** : Arrête maintenant Emelyne ! Arrête !

**Emelyne** : Remus ! Je t'en prie aide moi ! Je n'arrive plus à me calmer... Je n'avais encore jamais fait ça, je te le jure.

**Remus** : Ne t'inquiète pas... mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir de parler car l'arbre ou se trouvait le mangemort pris soudainement feu. Il continua à agripper les mains d'Emelyne tout en la relevant pour l'éloigner du brasier. Il la tenait contre lui, dos contre son torse, pour ne pas qu'elle l'attaque involontairement, il la sentait faible et elle n'avait toujours pas arrêtait de pleurer depuis qu'il l'avait quitté.

Ils avançaient lorsque Dumbledore les rejoint :

**Dumbleodre** : Mr Lupin que ce passe-t-il avec Emelyne ?

**Remus** : Je ne sais pas. Elle n'arrive plus à se contrôler... A peine avait-il répondu qu'Emelyne s'effondra à terre et une violente tempête commença à balayer le parc, maintenant vide de tous monstres...

---------------------------- Fin ---------------------------

Bon ben je vous avez promis un chapitre aux en couleurs ! je crois avoir quand même bien fait mon boulot ! Voilà je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain puisque les cours vont bientôt reprendre mais j'espère pouvoir l'écrire très vite !


	14. Lendemain de Noël

**Disclaimer** : Bon comme d'habitude ces merveilleux personnage ne son pas de mon génie (encore faudrait il que j'en ai un) mais sont l'œuvre de celui de la grande J.K Rowling.

**Reviews** :

Bon vous allez trouver ça pathétique mais je suis super heureuse d'avoir dépassé les 20 reviews enfin 23 exactement après avoir publié mon 13ème chapitre et en plus j'ai gagné une nouvelle revieweuse !

**Magic-Pinky** : Je suis super contente que le dernier chapitre très plus et que tu l'es trouvée.... Très coloré ! LOL. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par celui-ci

**Virg05** : Je te rassure le bougre de Mangemort a été réduit en cendre comme toutes les sales créatures que ce méchant Voldemort avait envoyé ! Moi aussi j'ai trouvé que c'était trop abusé de faire ça le soir de Noël, non mais vraiment qu'elle personne a pu inventer un truc aussi tordue un attaque le soir de Noël !( Mais c'est moi !J'abuse) ! Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre encore te plaira.

**Plumette : **Je suis très très contente d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse. Et j'espère que la suite de plairas autant que le reste.

**Linahey6 : **Je sais que t'aime pas avoir tort c'est pourquoi mes personnage dans ce chapitres seront toujours aussi déprimé ! Eh oui je suis comme ça moi ! Sinon BEN je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise, ton jugement comte beaucoup et je suis pressé que de voir aussi la suite de ta fic.

**Mint.kro **: Merci de toujours me lire malgré les agressions verbales que j'exerce sur toi à chaque fois que j'en publie un pour que tu le lises ! MERCI.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Voilà le 14éme chapitre. Je dois dire que après le dernier je me sens un peu en manque d'inspiration mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux et ça devrait encore pas être trop difficile car ce chapitre et un peu la continuation du dernier. Voilà j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

-------------------------- Chapitre n°14 ---------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Lendemain de l'attaque.

Emelyne senti le sol sous sa joue. Elle essaya de bouger mes elle avait les membres engourdis et les jambes pleines de courbatures. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un mur lui faisait face. Elle tenta de se frotter les yeux mais son bras droit ne répondait pas elle dirigea directement ses yeux à son bras et découvrit une énorme plaie dans celui-ci, autour duquel le sang avait séché. Elle releva difficilement la tête en s'appuyant sur son bras valide qui était rattaché par une chaîne.

Elle se trouvait dans la grande salle dans laquelle elle avait eu cours de DCFM un jour, mais cette fois elle était vide, il n'y avait qu'elle, là couchée par terre, blessée. Elle se traîna jusqu'au mur qui lui faisait face pour s'y adosser. Elle regarda la salle et s'aperçu qu'il y avait des meubles... enfin des restes de meubles apparemment ils avaient été détruits.

Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit qu'elle portait toujours sa robe de bal... bal... le bal ! Ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, de nombreuses images lui revinrent en tête, la promenade dans le parc avec les autres ensuite de gros lions au pelage rouge, des énorme chauve-souris, elle se faisant attaquer par ces bête, Amos blessé, le corps de Stacy...le corps de Stacy... Cette dernière image resta.

'Non non ça n'est pas possible, ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve...' pensa-t-elle mes ses blessures étaient bien réelles donc Stacy était réelement ... morte. Elle releva la tête et laissa couler les larmes en enfouissant son visage dans sa robe. Elle se laissa glissé sur le sol et continua à pleurer.

Elle était encore croulé par terre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Emelyne ne releva même pas la tête pour voir qui était là, mais un « Emelyne » la fit réagir. Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et découvrit le visage de Remus. Elle se jeta sur lui et enfuit son visage dans son torse.

**Emelyne** : Remus, je t'en prie dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

**Remus** : (caressant ses cheveux) Je suis désolé Emelyne.

**Emelyne** : Qu'est ce que j'ai fait. QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?

**Remus **: Tu n'as rien fait au contraire tu as sauvé beaucoup de vie hier.

**Emelyne** : (dont les larmes redoublèrent) Pourquoi je suis là alors pourquoi je suis attaché comme un animal ?

**Remus **: Hier tu as perdu le contrôle de... tes pouvoirs et on a été obligé de t'isoler pour que tu ne fasses pas trop de dégâts.

**Emelyne** : ... c'est ma faute.

**Remus** : (il lui releva la tête) Crois moi tu n'y est pour rien.

**Emelyne** : ... Combien de personnes dis moi !

**Remus **: (hésitant a répondre) 22 morts, 33 blessés.

**Emelyne** : L'œuvre de ce Voldemort ?

**Remus** : (réprimant un frisson) Oui

**Emelyne** : (essuyant ses larmes) Que fais-tu encore là ?

**Remus** : Eh bien je n'ai pas beaucoup de raison de rentrer chez moi et Dumbledore m'as chargée de veiller sur toi.

**Emelyne** : Ah ! Et les autres ?

**Remus** : Lily aide Mme Pombfresh à l'infirmerie avec d'autres et James aide au rangement du château mais il va rentrer chez lui avec Sirius après... l'enterrement de Stacy.

**Emelyne** : (elle baissa la tête) Pourquoi ne restes-t-il pas chez lui.

**Remus** : Eh bien ses parents sont plutôt spéciaux et après ce qui s'est passé il ne veut pas rester avec eux.

**Emleyne** : ...

**Remus** : Je te remercie pour ton cadeau, je l'ai trouvé ce matin (en lui adressant un magnifique sourire). Il détacha la chaîne qui entouré le poignet d'Emelyne et l'entoura d'un des deux bracelets qu'elle lui avait offert.

**Emelyne** : (rougissant) Merci.

**Remus** : T'as vu aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais jouer l'infirmière.

**Emelyne** : (Souriant) Oui.

Il se releva se pencha vers Emelyne et avec une force inouïe la souleva. Ils traversèrent le château ainsi. Emelyne avait réfugié sa tête dans le coup de Remus. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de l'infirmerie et Emelyne réprima une certaine envie de vomir devant tout ce décor qui lui rappelait trop les évènements de la veille. D'un coup de pied il ouvrit lentement la porte et s'avança vers l'infirmière.

**Remus :** Bonjour, J'amè....

**Infirmière** : Mr Lupin encore vous.

**Remus** :... Dumbledore m'as demandé de vous amener Emelyne dès qu'elle serait réveillée.

**Infirmière** : A oui Melle Edensen... Attendait je vais chercher ce qu'il faut et je vous accompagne autre part.

Emelyne releva la tête et découvrit tous les blessés, beaucoup étaient recouvert de bande et dormaient profondément. Les plus grand blessés avaient du être évacué vers Ste Mangouste. L'infirmière revint suivi de Lily qui couru vers eux.

**Lily** : Emelyne.

Emelyne ne répondit pas elle avait honte de la regarder, elle se sentait tellement fautive de tout ce qui était arrivé la veille qu'elle ne supporterai pas de regarder ses amis en face surtout Sirius. Elle préféra rester silencieuse et baissa la tête contre l'épaule de Remus.

**Infirmière **: Melle Evans vous conduirai Melle Edensen dans la salle de soins au deuxième étage et vous vous occuperez de lui donner tous les soins qu'il faut pour sa jambe et son bras, vous savez ce que vous devais faire ?

**Lily **: Oui.

**Infirmière** : Très prenait ceci. Elle lui tendit un sachet dans lequel se trouvait tout le matériel de soin. Et je vous ai aussi rajouté une dose de potion de sommeil qu'elle devra prendre.

**Lily** : Très bien. Elle fit signe à Remus de la suivre.

Ils sortirent tous trois de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent ver un salle de cours qui avait été aménagée en seconde infirmerie. Remus la déposa sur un lit et s'assit a côté d'elle en lui prenant la main. Emelyne, elle n'osa toujours pas regarder Lily.

**Lily** : Tu portes toujours ta robe !

**Emelyne** : Oui. Remus se pencha à l'oreille de Lily pour lui expliquer pourquoi portait toutjours sa robe. Elle se pencha donc sur sa jambe, souleva sa robe et déposa sur la plaie une pâte qu'elle laissa posée sur la blessure en l'entourant d'une bande pour la maintenir. Remus était toujours à ses côtés et fit signe à Lily de le laisser soigner le bras d'Emelyne. Lily accepta mais s'agenouilla face à Emelyne. Emleyne ne pu que la regarder droit dans les yeux mais elle sentie ses yeux commencer à lui piquer.

**Lily** : (lui carresant la joue) Repose toi bien.

Puis elle sortie de la salle. Remus attrapa la boite et en sortie une bouteille qui contenait un produit bleu métallique. Il en imbiba un coton et s'appliqua à nettoyer le bras d'Emelyne.

**Emelyne **: ça me rappelle quelque chose.

**Remus** : (souriant) Oui moi aussi.

Dès qu'il eu finit il se leva, alla prendre la fiole et la fit boire à Emelyne qui sombra directement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Elle ne se réveilla que le soir lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un à ses côtés pousser de petits cris. Elle se releva et se tourna vers la personne qui était à côté d'elle. C'était une jeune fille de 1ère année qui semblait souffrir de ses blessures. Elle se releva et s'appuya sur la table de chevée, à côté de son lit, pour marcher. Elle prit le gant et épongea son front avec, elle chercha des yeux l'infirmière, elle aperçue une personne quelques lits plus loin. Elle fit signe à la personne qui la remarqua.

**Infirmière2** : Couchez-vous non ! De non !

**Emelyne** : Oui mais cette jeune fille n'as pas l'air bien.

**Infirmière2** : Très bien merci je vais m'en occuper. Emelyne s'essaya au bord de son lit et attendit que l'infirmière est finie de s'occuper de son patient pour lui demander l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie.

**Infirmière2** : Faite moi voir votre blessure ! Arrivez-vous à marcher ?

**Emelyne** : Euh...non

**Infirmière2** : Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir dans cet état toute seul. Il faudra attendre que quelqu'un vienne et vous accompagne jusqu'à votre maison.

**Emelyne** : Très bien... Elle resta assise sur son lit et pensa directement à joindre Remus par son bracelet. Elle prit son bracelet entre se doigts et prononça une formule.

Remus était dans la salle commune avec James en train de parler de Sirius et de l'état du château lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur au niveau de son poignet et vit une lumière sortir de la manche de son pull.

**James** : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

**Remus **: ça c'est le cadeau que m'as fait Emelyne qui me permet de savoir si elle a besoin d'aide et elle a sûrement besoin de mon aide là.

**James** : C'est génial cette idée on pourrait s'en servir !

**Remus** : Oui, mais on y pensera plus tard. Je vais voir ce qu'elle a et on se rejoint dans la grande salle ! ?

Remus se leva et couru vers la salle ou se trouvait Emelyne. Dès qu'il entra dans la salle il trouva Emelyne assise sur son lit qui se retourna vers lui.

**Emelyne :** Dit donc j'ai eu peur que ça ne marche pas.

**Remus** : Et bien si ça a marché.

**Emelyne** : L'infirmière ne veut pas me laisser sortir si je ne suis pas accompagnée et je ne veux pas rester ici.

**Remus** : Très bien je t'accompagnerai. Elle se leva pris des béquilles que l'infirmière lui avait apportées pour qu'elle puisse un peu marcher car depuis le temps qu'elle était couchée ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir. Elle se leva pris ses béquilles, fit signe a l'infirmière qu'elle partait et suivi Remus qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux lorsqu'elle ressortit car voir tous ces blessés la mettait très mal à l'aise.

**Remus** : J'ai une vraie faim de loup tu m'accompagne à la grande salle.

**Emelyne** : Euh... je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas très faim, mais oui.

**Remus** : A si t'as intérêt à manger.

Emelyne :...

Des qu'ils passèrent la porte un malaise pris Emelyne lorsqu'elle vit Sirius attablé en face de Lily et à côté de James. Remus lui attrapa le bras pour la soutenir. Elle se reprit et continua lança un regard a Remus qui lui répondit en l'entraînant vers la table. Malheureusement ces sales béquilles faisaient tellement de bruit qu'elle se faisait repéré par tous les élèves de la salle c'est-à-dire une dizaine, et heureusement car elle n'aurait même pas imaginé l'atmosphère qu'il aurait régné si tout Poudlard avait encore était là.

Elle s'assie à côté de Lily avec Remus à ses côtés.

**Lily** : ça va mieux Emelyne ?

**Emelyne **: (tête baissée) Oui.

Lily se tourna vers James et lui adressa de gros yeux pour le forcer à dire quelque chose ou à faire quelque chose.

**James** : euh...

**Lily** : pppffffff.

Emelyne risqua un regard vers Sirius qui regardait son bol de soupe ou plus précisément la cuillère qu'il faisait tourner dedans.

**James** : Emelyne ?

**Emelyne** : Oui James ?

**James **: Tu fais quoi pendant tes vacances alors ?

**Emelyne** : (soupirant) Je ne sais pas déjà avec cette jambe je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, l'infirmière m'as dit qu'il faudrait une semaine pour que cela se remette totalement. Et puis la dernière lettre de mon père me disais qu'il verrai le jour de Noël mais je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de sa part ce que je trouve bizarre, surtout avec ce qui est arrivé ça m'étonne de lui qu'il ne me fasse pas signe.

**Lily** : Quoi Remus tu ne lui as pas dit ?

**Emelyne** : (Se tournant vers Remus) Qu'est ce que tu aurais du me dire ?

Remus : (adressant de gros yeux à Lily) euh...

Sirius sortie de sa rêverie et posa le journal _la Gazette du Sorcier _face à Emelyne. Elle le pris et découvrit la première page, _Double attaque, Ste Mangouste et Poudlard touchés_. Elle releva la tête vers ses amis. Mais ils baissèrent la tête. L'inquiétude commençait à la gagner. Elle ouvrit la journal et parcouru la page consacré a l'attaque de Ste mangouste mais rien n'était dit sur les victimes. Elle se leva de la table et posa ses mains sur la table en baissant la tête car les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux :

**Emelyne** : ne me dites pas que mon père...

Ce fut une voix grave qui lui répondit.

**Dumbledore** : Non Melle Edensen votre père n'est a compter dans les victimes de cette attaque mais je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il a était blessé et que vous ne pourrez donc pas passer les fête de Noël avec lui.

**Emelyne** : ça n'est pas trop grave au moins ?

**Dumbledore** : Non mais je ne vous permettrai d'aller lui rendre visite que dans une semaine car il est encore faible.

**Emelyne** : Très bien merci. Elle se rassit et Dumbledore continua son chemin pour rejoindre la table des professeurs avec Mrs Macgonagall et quelques autres professeurs.

**Emelyne** : Eh bien James maintenant je peux te dire que je vais passe mes vacances au château toute seule.

**James** : A oui...

**Remus **: Non pas toute seule je reste ici aussi.

**Emelyne** : Vraiment ?

**Remus** : Oui je ne rentrerai pas ma mère est très occupé et préfère que je reste ici.

**Lily** : Très bien ! Moi je rentre exceptionnellement chez moi !

Ils finirent de manger, enfin tous ne mangèrent que très légèrement et montèrent jusqu'à leurs dortoirs ce qui fut une réelle épreuve avec ses maudites béquilles. Elle entra suivie de Lily et fut surprise de découvrir de nombreux cadeau au pied de son lit, avec tout ça elle avait presque oublié que c'était Noël.

Elle s'accroupit par terre et commença à déballer les cadeaux. Il y avait un livre sur le Quiddictch de la part de Sirius et James. Un parchemin qui prenait la couleur que l'on voulait sur lequel on pouvait écrire autant que l'on voulait de la part de Peter, une écharpe de la part de Leen, Une boité à plusieurs fond de la part de Lily et de la part de Remus un magnifique sac dont on pouvait changer la forme comme on le désirait, comment savait-il qu'elle adorait les sac.

Elle découvrit un dernier cadeau par terre, celui de Stacy elle regarda Lily qui lui adressa un sourire et l'incita à l'ouvrir. Elle déchira l'emballage et découvrit une magnifique plume qui écrivait de toutes les couleurs. Elle sentie une larme coulait le long de sa joue et se tourna vers Lily :

**Emelyne** : Je lui avait acheté une plume à papote.

**Lily** : (dont les larmes commencèrent à couler aussi) Elle aurait adoré sois en sur.

Quelques heures plus tard quelqu'un vint frapper à leur porte. Lily alla ouvrir. C'était James qui lui annonçait qu'il partait. Emelyne et Lily descendirent pour dire au revoir à James et Sirius.

James embrassa tendrement Lily et lui promit de lui écrire très vite et salua tout le monde comme Siruis sauf que lui s'arrêta face à Emelyne :

Sirius : J'oublierai... jamais ce que tu as fait pour ma sœur (des larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues) sans toi on aurait même pas pu retrouver le corps de... Stacy.

**Emelyne** : (Elle lui caressa la joue pour essuyer les larmes et le pris dans ses bras.) ... De rien

**Sirius** : Je te dois beaucoup. Tes pouvoirs sont une bénédiction, tu sauves déjà James et ensuite tu empêches le corps de ma sœur de disparaître. MERCI

**Emelyne **(Elle se détacha de lui) Tu sais ?

**Sirius** : Bien sur.

James et Sirius se retournèrent et s'installèrent sous la cheminée et jetèrent un poignée se poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à la demeure des Blacks. Lily, Remus et Emelyne restèrent dans la grande salle jusque tard le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Lily pris le train du lendemain pour rentrer chez elle.

---------------------------- Fin -----------------------------

Voilà un petit chapitre je vous l'accorde mais c'est pour faire une transition avec ce qui va venir après... qui mettra sûrement du temps a venir ! Mais qui viendras. Voila j'espère que j'aurais quand même le droit a des Reviews !


	15. Noël au château

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude... Personnages... super .... Pas a moi .... J.K Rowling....

**Reviews** :

**Mint.kro** : Merci ma fidèle lectrice qui un peu pris beaucoup de retard dans la lecture de mes chapitre!

**Virg05 **: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements

**Plumette** : Je suis très très contente que tu continu a apprécier ma fic !

**Linahey6** : Bon madame je penses qu'avec mes fesses perverses eh ben tu vas voir que moi j'ai très bien su me tenir pour l'écriture de se chapitre !

**Note de l'auteur** :

Je suis désolé que ce chapitre est été plus long à venir mais bon j'ai une longue et lourde semaine.

**Résumé** :

C'est les vacances de Noël. Tout le monde est rentré chez soi sauf Emelyne et Remus et quelques élèves. Lily chez elle, Sirius et James dans la maison des Potter, Peter chez lui et Leen aussi.

Son père est toujours a l'hôpital mais ces jours ne sont pas compter mais la situation reste encore très tendu car il n'y avait encore jamais eu une telle attaque et Emelyne n'as toujours pas 'intégrée' la mort de Stacy.

Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture à tous...

---------------------------- CHAPITRE n° 15 ----------------------------

**Chapitre n°15 : Vacances au château.**

Trois jours avaient passés...

Des rayons traversèrent les rideaux et vinrent se poser sur le visage de la première occupante logé dans les draps de son lit. Emelyne serra encore plus ses paupières et se retourna dans l'autre sens avec un mouvement de la main pour fermer les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et se rendormit pour deux heures supplémentaires. Mais cette fois- ci se fut une personne qui la réveilla et elle savait qui ! ( Et oui à cette date les garçons avaient encore le droit de monter dans les dortoirs des filles)

Remus s'approcha doucement du seul lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés, il tendit sa main et ouvrit les rideaux dans un coup sec. L'occupante eu un sursaut et eu le long réflexe de prendre son oreiller et de le plaquer sur sa tête en poussant un grognement.

**Remus** : EMELYNE DEBOUT ! IL EST MIDI PASSE !

**Emelyne** : ufaooiioop llfêmlsifu nfhaoeirbdbmmmm mmfiaom............

**Remus** : Euh si tu retires l'oreiller avec lequel tu t'étouffes ; je te comprendrai mieux.

**Emelyne** : mgjeipspps bfjaid qa..... veeuuuaaa.. t'en .

**Remus** : Je crois avoir compris qu'il fallait que je parte....

**Emelyne** : HHHMMOUUUUUUU MMMIIII

**Remus** : Si j'avais su que tu étais encore plus difficile à faire lever que James et Sirius je ne me serai jamais autant énervé à les réveiller...

**Emelyne** : (consentant enfin a sortir le bout de son visage d'en dessous son oreiller) A oui vraiment et bien ne perd pas ton énergie à me réveiller, c'est les vacances quand même.

**Remus** : Je sais justement.

**Emelyne** : Quoi justement ! Il fait froid dehors et il fait bon à l'intérieur donc moi je préfère rester ici.

**Remus** : Pfffffff. Et ce fut un oreiller en pleine figure qui lui répondit.

**Remus** : Alors ça ce n'est pas juste ! Je me vengerai avec de la neige :

**Emelyne** : A oui vraiment je suis sur que je te mettrai ta pâté à la bataille de neige. Bon allez va-t-en je me prépare et je descend te rejoindre dès que j'aurais trouvé mes moufles.

**Remus** : (se lève et se dirige vers la sortie mais s'arrêté dans l'ouverture de la porte.) Oui n'oublie pas écharpe, moufles et bonnet.

**Emelyne** : T'inquiète pas j'ai ce qui faut.

Emelyne se leva le plus vite possible, pris une douche éclair en songeant qu'elle aurait pu aller dans la salle réservée aux préfets puisque aucuns préfets n'étaient dans le château pendant les vacances, à part Remus. Elle descendit dans la grande salle avala très vite quelque bouchée de purée et pris un yaourt avec Remus.

Ils se précipitèrent ensuite à l'extérieur ou d'autres élèves s'amusaient déjà. Elle se jeta directement derrière une sorte de rempart de neige pour se cacher des autres élèves qui lançaient déjà des boules. Elle y trouva deux autres élèves qui avaient amassé au moins une bonne centaine de boules de neige. Les élèves se tournèrent vers elle et lui envoyèrent un grand sourire complice qu'elle leurs rendit. Ils prirent chacun une boule dans chaque mains et se relevèrent de leur cachette pour commencer à bombarder le groupe de 5 personnes qui leurs faisaient face et qui repartirent dans l'autre sens lorsqu'ils commencèrent a recevoir les nombreuse boules.

Emelyne sortie sa baguette et vérifia bien où l'autre groupe se trouvait. Elle fit léviter toutes les boules restantes, c'est dire une trentaine et les envoya directement sur tous les membres de l'équipe adverse qui hurlèrent en cœur lorsqu'ils reçurent toutes les boules. Le premier à réagir fut Remus qui se leva de sa cachette et menaça directement Emelyne :

**Remus** : Alors ça ce n'est pas du jeu en temps que Préfet de Gryffondor, je t'ordonne tout de suite de sortir Emelyne.

**Emelyne** : (seul sa tête dépassé tu talus de neige) Moi ! Moi mais j'ai rien fait.

**Remus** : Ouai ouai à d'autres. Viens ici tout de suite !

**Emelyne** : (Elle se leva et se posta directement fasse a Remus) Je suis désolé (avec un grand sourire)

**Remus **: MAINTENANT !

Il se baissa laissant Emelyne seul au milieu du champs de bataille. De nombreuses, très nombreuses boules de neiges fusèrent et atterrirent toutes sur Emelyne qui pensa finir en bonhomme de neige vivant. Mais heureusement la bataille fut interrompue par une grosse voix.

**Hagrid** : Non mais qu'est ce que je vois ! Cinq personnes s'en prenant à une seule, ça n'est pas du jeu ça. Tenaient ! (Il leur lança une boule neige aussi grande qu'un hippogriffe qui recouvra les 5 élèves cachés.)

**Emelyne** : (essayant de retirer toute les neige de ses cheveux et de ses affaires.) Merci Hagrid mais le vrai fautif c'est lui. (Elle pointa une un doigt accusateur vers Remus qui s'était éloigné pour rester a l'abris de la neige)

**Hagrid** : A oui vraiment Mr Lupin !

**Emelyne** : Mais je vais m'occuper de son cas.

Emelyne avança tranquillement vers Remus et passa à la vitesse supérieure en un dixième de seconde mais Remus avait de très bon réflexe, de façon à garder toujours 3 mètres entre lui et elle. Emelyne continuais à lui courir après, il ne restait plus que quelques mètres entre elle et lui, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et se jeta sur lui le plaquant directement au sol.

**Emelyne** : Pffff tu croyais m'échapper comme ça.

**Remus** : Oui ....

**Emelyne** : eh BEN tu n'aurais pas du CROIRE. (Elle s'assit sur lui alors qu'il était encore étalé par terre face contre terre.)

**Emelyne** : Je vais à mon tour de faire manger la neige.

**Remus** : Je demande à voir.

Elle se pencha sur le côté pour attraper une bonne poignée de neige mais elle relâcha sa prise sur Remus qui en profita pour la faire rouler et se retrouver finalement sur elle. Les bras liés dans le dos.

**Emelyne** : (Faussement déçu) Alors la c'est pas juste t'es beaucoup plus fort que moi.

**Remus** : La dure loi de la nature.

**Emelyne** : Bon ça va tu t'es assez acharné sur moi pour aujourd'hui tu crois pas.

**Remus** : (songeur) Oui t'as raison.

Il se releva et tendit la main à Emelyne pour l'aider à se relever mais ce fut une bonne boule de neige compact et froide qui le remercia.

**Remus** : (se frottant le visage pour retirer la neige) D'accord...

**Emelyne** : Pardon.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le parc et ils prirent juste le temps de faire un bonhomme de neige qui ressemblait étrangement un énorme gnome.

**Emelyne** : Je crois que nous avons un grand talent artistique.

**Remus** : Y a pas à dire.

Ils se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire en s'amusant à rajouter de la neige sur leur bonhomme qui ne ressemblait déjà pas a grand chose.

**Remus **: Bon allez, il est tard et puis on est tout trempé...

**Emelyne** : T'as raison j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans le lac.

Ils commençaient à rentrer lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et qu'un couple en sorti suivit d'Amos qui remarqua tout de suite la présence d'Emelyne :

**Amos** : Tiens Emelyne. Euh.... Tu vas bien ?

**Emelyne** : Oui très bien ma jambe s'est déjà remise et toi ?

**Amos** : (avec un sourire forcé) On vient enfin de me donner le droit de partir.

**Emelyne** : Temps mieux.

**Amos** : Au fait je te présente mes parents.

**Mr Diggory** : (lui tendant la main) Bonjours mademoiselle.

**Mme Diggory** : (faisant de même)

**Amos** : Je vous présente Emelyne, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir.

**Emelyne** : (rougissant)...

**Mr Diggory** : Merci beaucoup de vous être occupé de lui, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par l'infirmière, vous vous étiez déjà occupé de lui quand il était tombé malade.

**Emelyne** : Euh ... oui

**Mme Diggory** : On vous doit beaucoup, merci.

Ses parents commencèrent à partir mais stoppèrent dès qu'ils virent qu'Amos ne les suivait pas.

**Mme Diggory** : Que fais-tu mon chéri ?

**Amos** : Partaient je vous rejoint.

**Mr Diggory** : (se tournant en entraînant son épouse) Très bien.

**Remus** : (il se pencha à l'oreille d'Emelyne) Je te laisses, je t'attendrai dans la salle commune.

**Emelyne** : Très bien je ne serai pas longue.

**Amos** : (attendant que Remus soit partie) Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

**Emelyne** : euh .........

**Amos** : S'il te plaît.

**Emelyne** : Il serait mieux que tu n'en saches rien.

**Amos** : Vraiment ?

**Emelyne **: Pour toi et pour moi.

**Amos** : Je savais que tu étais une personne hors du commun... c'est donc ces pouvoirs que tu me cachaient.

**Emelyne** : (mal à l'aise) ... Oui.

**Amos** : J'aurais pu comprendre tu sais ! Tu as raison maintenant je m'en veux.

**Emlyne** : j'ai voulu te le dire mais bon je ne savais pas encore si je devais avoir confiance, et puis j'ai eu raison.

**Amos** : Saches que je regrette vraiment tous ce que je t'ai dit ...

**Emelyne** : Non tu ne devrais pas, tu avais raison, je te cachais quelque chose c'est vrai mais c'était mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

**Amos** : Je ne sais pas en tout cas sache que je serai toujours là pour toi. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna.

**Emelyne** : AMOS !

**Amos** : Oui ?

**Emelyne** : Je peux te faire confiance pour ce que tu sais...

**Amos** : (Dans un magnifique sourire) Bien sur.

Il disparue au bout du couloir. Emelyne rentra jusqu'à sa maison en pensant à Amos. Elle entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea directement dans son dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche chaude et changer tout ces vêtements mouillés.

Elle redescendit une demie heure plus tard et retrouva Remus qui l'accompagna jusqu' à la grande salle.

Ils remontèrent une heure plus tard. Elle pris place dans le grand canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Remus vint s'assoire à côté d'elle.

**Remus** : Il sait au moins ?

**Emelyne** : (comprenant la question) Oui il sait, d'un autre côté je me suis pas caché.

**Remus** : Amos est un garçon bien il ne diras rien.

**Emelyne** : Tu te rends compte quand même de tous les gens qui sont au courant de mes pouvoirs, Les Maraudeurs, les filles, les parents de James, Amos, les professeurs...

**Remus** : Mais je me demande ce que tu es vraiment ? On ne peut pas avoir des pouvoirs naturellement comme ça.

**Emelyne** : Je pensais que tu l'aurais déjà deviné.

**Remus** : Tu sais bien que je suis un loup-garou, tu peux me dire qui tu es (dans un sourire)

**Emelyne** : Une Elementa.

**Remus** : (surpris) Vraiment !

**Emelyne** : Oui, enfin, ma mère était une Elementa mais mon père est un sorcier.

**Remus **: Je savais que tu avais du sang très chargé en magie, dès la première fois que je t'ai vu.

**Emelyne** : Tu sens ça aussi.

**Remus** : Oui et tu devrais faire attention à ça car tu dégages une très grande puissance magique.

**Emelyne** : Si tu savais ! Vivre avec ses pouvoirs tous les jours ça n'est pas facile, j'ai envie de me défouler quelques fois de ne pas me cacher mais bon montrer mais pouvoirs comme ça ce serait trop dangereux.

**Remus** : Pourtant ils n'ont toujours fait que le bien regarde toutes les personnes que tu as sauvées grâce à tes pouvoirs et tu les maîtrises très bien pour ce que j'ai vu.

**Emelyne** : Tu aurais du me voir quand je suis arrivé en Angleterre, il y a tellement de magie ici que mes pouvoirs étaient devenus fous et j'avais beaucoup de mal à les maîtriser, les murs du salon s'en souviennent encore.

**Remus** : C'est vrai tu viens d'Amérique ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourtant je crois savoir que les Elementas ne vivent qu'en Angleterre pourquoi êtes-vous partis aussi loin ?

**Emelyne **: Ce serait trop compliqué à te raconter mais disons qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne justement des autres Elemantas.

**Remus** : D'accord.

**Emelyne** : Bon ! Tu m'as vraiment fatigué, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. En plus Dumbledore m'as dit que demain j'aurai sûrement le droit d'aller à Ste Mangouste.

**Remus** : C'est super ça.

**Emelyne** : Oui je suis pressé de voir mon père il me manque énormément.

**Remus **: Je comprends. Allez vas dormir moi je vais rester ici lire un peu.

**Emelyne** : Vraiment tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de travailler !

**Remus** :... euh ..... NON

**Emelyne** : Tu devrais. Un soir je te trouverai quelque chose d'autre à faire que de travailler.

**Remus** : Très bien.

Le matin était enfin venu, elle se leva bien plus tôt que la veille et profita de la matinée pour ranger la chambre dans laquelle s'étalaient toutes ses affaires. Elle songea à aller faire un tour de balai lorsqu'elle ouvrit le manuel de Quidditch que lui avaient offert James et Sirius. Elle était dans la salle commune en train de lire le manuel lorsque le Professeur McGonagall entra.

**Mc Gonagall** : Melle Edensen j'allais justement vous chercher pour vous demander de vous rendre après le repas de ce midi dans le bureau de Mr le Directeur qui vous conduiras jusqu'à Ste Mangouste.

**Emelyne** : Comment je fais pour aller jusqu'à son bureau ?

**Mc Gonagall** : A oui c'est vrai ... eh bien vous m'attendrez à la fin du repas et je vous y conduirai.

**Emelyne** : Très bien. Merci madame.

Elle sortie de la salle laissant Emelyne en pleine lecture de son manuel qui était illustré de nombreuses photos animées montrant les différentes figures. Elle allait y reporter son attention lorsqu'elle entendit des pas au dessus. Remus apparut en haut des escaliers.

**Emelyne** : Alors c'est qui qui a fait la grasse matinée ce matin ?

**Remus** : Pas moi !

**Emelyne** : A oui vraiment.

**Remus** : Vraiment. J'étais en train de répondre à James qui m'a envoyé une lettre hier.

**Emelyne** : Vraiment ? Ils vont bien ?

**Remus** : Oui ça va, ils sont allés sur le Chemin de Traverse hier, pour y retrouver Leen et Lily. Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la volière ?

**Emelyne** : Oui.

Elle referma son livre et le suivit jusqu'à la volière. Elle y retrouva Darwin qui avait l'air plus que excité de revoir sa maîtresse et qui devait sûrement avoir les ailes engourdies à force de ne pas porter de lettre.

**Emelyne** : Si tu veux tu n'as qu'a prendre ma chouette.

**Remus** : Pourquoi pas. Il attacha la lettre à sa patte.

**Emelyne **: Tu portes ça à James Potter, Compris ! La chouette lui répondit en lui donnant un coup de tête dans la main. Elle tendit son bras et l'animal s'envola.

Midi avait enfin sonné et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Emelyne se leva à la fin du repas en adressant un « à tout à l'heure » à Remus avant de rejoindre le Professeur McGonagall qui était déjà en chemin vers la tour où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande statue en forme de phénix qui fermait l'entrée du bureau, « Hippogriffe en gélatine » fut le mot de passe, décidément ce directeur était bien étrange. Le professeur frappa à la porte et entra.

**Dumbledore** : Melle Edensen, juste à l'heure très bien allons-y.

**Emelyne** : Très bien.

**Dumbledore** : Merci Minerva.

Le professeur McGonagall referma la porte derrière elle et le directeur invita Emelyne à se placer sous la cheminée et à prendre une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette. Elle se plaça, jeta la poignée de poudre par terre en criant « Ste Mangouste». Elle se sentit tourner autour d'elle et vit bientôt défiler de nombreux salons devant elle avant d'arriver enfin dans un énorme hall où s'agitait beaucoup de monde.

Elle fut très vite rejointe par Dumbledore qui l'entraîna vers le département de « soins, sortilèges »

Elle arriva dans un long couloir et ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne les chercher.

**Dumbledore** : Bonjour nous rendons visite à Mr Edensen, pourriez-vous nous indiquer le numéro de sa chambre s'il vous plait ?

**Infirmière** : (apparemment sous le choc d'avoir devant elle le plus grand magicien de Grande-Bretagne) Euh... 3440 la troisième à droite.

**Emelyne** : Merci.

**Dumbledore** : Je te laisses voir ton père j'ai des amis aussi à voir tu rentreras toute seule !

**Emelyne** : Très bien merci beaucoup Mr.

**Dumbledore** : Mais de rien et souhaite à ton père un prompte rétablissement de ma part.

Il quitta la salle et se dirigea vers un autre service. Emelyne avança dans le couloir et trouva enfin la chambre 3440. Elle frappa et entra directement dans la chambre sans attendre la réponse.

Elle découvrit son père couché dans un grand lit avec quelques pansements par ici par là mais rien d'affolant, car elle s'était imaginé un spectacle bien plus impressionnant avant de venir. Elle s'approcha de son père qui avait le visage éclairé par un magnifique sourire. Elle se précipita directement sur son lit et l'embrassa.

**Père** : Oh ma chérie ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

**Emelyne** : Et toi donc.

Elle desserra son étreinte et lui envoya un grand sourire, revoir se visage tellement familier lui ravivait le cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, en le regardant, de penser qu'elle aurait été mieux chez elle avec son père plutôt qu'a Poudlard.

**Emelyne** : Alors tu vas bien ?

**Père** : Oui beaucoup mieux ne t'inquiète pas.

**Emelyne** : hum....

**Père** : Je suis conscient de t'avoir fait une énorme peur, je me doute. Mais toi comment vas-tu ? Dumbledore est venu me voir et m'as beaucoup parlé de tous ce qui s'est passer ce premier trimestre là-bas.

**Emelyne** : Eh bien, je t'avouerai que ça n'a pas été facile mais maintenant ça va mieux.

**Père** : Qu'est ce que c'est malheureux, ce qui est arrivée à la petite Black, Son père était effondré d'après ce que j'ai appris et la petite Lizzie Spenser aussi est décédée.

**Emelyne** : Oui c'est vraiment horrible. Ce pays est vraiment dangereux.

**Père** : Oui, ce personnage est un réel danger. Sache que je suis très fier de tous ce que tu as fait pour les autres.

**Emelyne** : (elle lui pris la main et la serra en lui souriant) Merci.

**Père** : Je suis vraiment désolé de t'obliger à rester à Poudlard comme ça.

**Emelyne** : Ne t'inquiète pas ça se passe très bien en plus je ne suis pas toute seule.

**Père** : Temps mieux ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas les prochaines vacances tu les passera à la maison tu pourras même ramener une amie si tu veux.

**Emelyne** : Vivement les prochaine vacances, alors ! Je suis pressé de retrouver la maison.

**Père** : Tiens j'aller oublier, Prend le paquet sur la table.

**Emelyne** : (elle se pencha attrapa le paquet qui se trouvait au pied de son lit. Elle déchira l'emballage et découvrit un album photo. Elle ouvrit la première page et y vit son père portant sa mère dans ses bras après leur mariage, elle remarqua tout de suite que le ventre de sa mère était déjà arrondit) Papa, c'est un merveilleux cadeau.

**Père** : Prends-en grand soin, c'est ta mère qui l'avait débuté et puis j'en ai aussi rajouté depuis. Comme ça tu penseras à moi et à elle car moi je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Si tu voyais la maison et recouverte de photo de toi un peu partout.

**Emelyne** : Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occuperai très bien.

**Père** : Allez il est tard tu ferai mieux de rentrer à Poudlard, je t'écrierai bientôt dès que je serai sorti de cet hôpital.

**Emelyne** : Tu n'en sortiras jamais ! Je te rappelle que tu travailles ici.

**Père** : (perplexe) Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié.

**Emelyne** : (elle se leva l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la porte.) Repose toi bien papa.

**Père** : Toi aussi profite bien de tes vacances.

**Emelyne** : Compte sur moi.Elle referma la porte après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire.

Elle traversa l'hôpital pour rejoindre la cheminée par laquelle elle était arrivée.

Elle revint enfin au château et se dirigea directement vers sa salle commune pour y feuilleter l'album que lui avait offert son père. Elle prononça le mot de passe et trouva Remus assis dans le grand canapé, enfin plutôt écroulé sur le fauteuil car il était endormi un livre posé sur lui.

Emelyne s'approcha de lui le recouvrit d'une couverture posé sur un siège et s'enfonça dans un autre siège et commença à regarder chaque photos avec minuties.

Bizarrement la première était celle de leur mariage mais après les photos reprenaient beaucoup plus tôt, lorsque ses parents ne devaient pas avoir plus de 20 ans:

1ère photo : Le mariage --- 2nd photo : Sa mère et son père à l'âge de 18 ans sûrement juste après leur rencontre assis sur le banc d'un parc. --- 3ème photo : Ss parents lors d'un match de Quidditch (elle ne savait pas que sa mère appréciais aussi le Quidditch) avec en fond les joueurs animés et eux en train de faire de grand signes d'encouragements. 4ème photo - 5ème - 6ème:Eux lors de diverses soirées. Et ensuite une inondation de photos du mariage donc Emelyne n'en avait vu que très peu. Puis une suite de photo avec sa mère ayant un ventre de plus en plus arrondit. En regardant plus attentivement elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup et sur aucunes des photos on ne pouvait se douter des pouvoirs qu'elle avait, elle ressemblait 'presque' à une sorcière banale.

Puis la photo, qu'Emelyne attendait depuis longtemps, ses parents serrés l'un contre l'autre avec un bébé entouré d'un drap entre eux. Ensuite quelques uns de ses premiers pas avec ses parents mais après plus aucune ne comportant le visage de sa mère.

Elle revint quelques photos en avant, elle aimait celles qui représentaient ses parents et particulièrement celles ou elle apparaissait sous la forme d'un énorme ballon que sa mère aurait glissé sous sa robe. Son père lui avait raconté qu'avant qu'elle naisse, sa magie se développait déjà et que sa mère avait même été obligée de s'enfermer comme elle dans la maison de peur de se faire remarquer car les surplus de magie pouvaient arriver n'importe quand.

Elle referma l'album d'une main et regarda autour d'elle, 'qu'est qu'elle donnerai pour être à cette heure ci chez elle .... Avec sa mère' bizarrement elle n'avait encore jamais autant pensé à sa mère, Poudlard lui avait décidément changé la vie où était-ce juste dû au fait qu'elle se servait beaucoup de sa magie maintenant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus, qui dormait toujours profondément, elle se rappela que la pleine lune devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours, deux jours avant la reprise des cours précisément, l'approche de celle ci devait peut être déjà le soucier et l'empêcher de dormir.

En y réfléchissant elle avait l'impression de se voir en lui, tout les deux avaient de grands pouvoirs magique, tous les deux avaient vécu de grand drame dans leur enfance, elle la perte de sa mère et lui celle de son père, sans parler de leur passion pour se blesser et puis il faut l'avouer ils étaient tous les deux de grands travailleurs.

Elle se leva, déposa l'album sur la table face aux fauteuils et se posta devant la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Elle avait envie de se transformer et d'aller voler dans le ciel, curieuse idée mais elle en avait vraiment envie et elle le ferai un soirs. Elle remonta dans sa chambre prendre du travail et sa magnifique plume, offerte par Stacy, dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

Elle entamait son troisième parchemin sur les différentes façons de remplacer les pousses de Tripyton dans les potions curatives lorsqu'un grognement la fit sursauté. Une tête se leva du canapé face à elle.

**Emelyne** : Alors bien dormie la Belle aux bois dormant ?

**Remus** : (gêné) Euh assez bien je dois dire, oui.

**Emelyne** : Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins !

**Remus** : Non ! Teins il y a un album ici. C'est à toi ?

**Emelyne** : Oui (Elle se leva et alla s'assoire à coté de Remus pour lui montrer quelques photos)

**Remus** : (Après avoir vus quelques photos) Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère tu les même cheveux mais tu as les yeux de ton père.

**Emelyne** : Merci.

**Remus** : Moi je n'ai pas d'album photo mais le jour où j'aurais des photos de moi à te montrer je te le dirai.

**Emelyne** : ça doit valoir le détour.

Emelyne alla se coucher une heure plus tard après avoir partager ses notes avec Remus qui semblait vraiment être affaiblit par l'arrivée de la pleine lune.

Elle était endormie lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de fracas. Elle se leva et se dirigea directement dans la grande salle. Elle vit une personne accroupit qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

**Emelyne** : (encore endormie et les cheveux en bataille) Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout à une heure pareille.

**Remus** :... BEN je n'arrive pas à dormir.

**Emelyne** : Il est quand même 3h du matin.

**Remus** : Je sais mais je deviens un peu insomniaque à l'approche de...

**Emelyne** : Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu dors la journée aussi. Viens t'assoire je fais te lire une histoire et je suis sur que je vais tellement mal lire que tu vas t'endormir.

**Remus** : Si tu veux, je suis près à tout pour une heure de sommeil.

Elle s'assit et il la rejoignit. Elle commença la lecture d'un livre à premier vu assez passionnante car l'histoire était très sympa avec des héros et des monstres comme d'habitude. Remus était assis à côté d'elle, les genoux ramenés sous son menton. Emelyne lisait et lui jetait quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps et elle fut surprise de le voir s'assoupir, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Au bout d'une demi heure Remus s'était enfin endormit. Elles se laissa aller à la paresse et préféra rester dans la grande salle avec lui. Elle se recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture ainsi que Remus.

Elle se coucha sur le côté et senti quelques minutes après Remus glisser le long du dossier pour finir la tête contre son épaules, elle préféra ne pas faire un geste et le laisser dormir ainsi...

Le lendemains il furent réveillé par un hiboux qui frappait contre la fenêtre de la salle. Emelyne était encore profondément endormie mais elle sentie un coup de froid lorsque Remus se releva ce qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Remus ouvrant la fenêtre et prenant le message accroché à la patte du hibou.

Il se retourna et lui envoya un magnifique sourire dont seul lui avait le secret.

**Emelyne** : Alors bien dormi ?

**Remus **: Oui très bien, merci encore.

**Emelyne** : (elle se releva et s'enroula dans la couverture) Je t'avais bien dit que je lisais tellement mal que ça t'endormirai. Alors ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ?

**Remus** : Oui c'est James, il me dit qu'ils reviennent demain.

**Emelyne** : C'est chouette ça on va passer les derniers jours des vacances avec une ambiance de fous !ça me fait penser que j'irai bien faire un tour de balai.

**Remus** : Tu vas pouvoir jouer dès qu'ils seront là.

Ils passèrent une journée assez hors du commun, car ils aidèrent Hagrid à rechercher des animaux qui s'étaient échappés pendant la nuit, dans le parc et autant dire que ses 'petits' animaux comme avait dit Hagrid n'était pas tendre, il faisait la moitié de leur taille et avait autant de force qu'un homme normale mais ça avait été assez marrant quand même.

Le soir était venu, ils avaient décidé de ranger le bazar qu'ils avaient respectivement mis dans toute la maison Gryffondor, pour l'arriver se James et Sirius le lendemain.

Emelyne était dans son lit en train de lire un livre lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur au niveau de son poignet. Elle regarda son poignet et vit que le bracelet qui l'entourait dégageait une lumière, elle se précipita donc vers la chambre des garçons. Elle entra et trouva Remus couché dans son lit.

**Emelyne** : Remus ?

Mais personne ne répondit. Elle s'avança et fut surprise de le voir les yeux clos, il dormait! Mais pourquoi le bracelet avait-il donc réagit ? Elle pris une chaise et s'assis à côté de son lit. Son visage se crispait de temps à autres, peut être faisait-il un mauvais rêve. Il était étendu dans son lit, les draps défaits, vêtu d'un T-Shrit blanc et d'un short noir. Elle se leva remonta les draps sur lui et chercha un livre à lui lire comme la veille. Elle trouva le livre qu'elle lui avait lu la veille sur sa table de chevée et découvrit qu'il avait continué la lecture. Elle reprit donc ou il s'en était arrêté. Elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir que la lecture le calmait, mais le bracelet se mettait quand même à chauffer de temps en temps. Elle fini elle aussi par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et s'endormie la tête posé sur son lit le livre ouvert à côté d'elle.

Remus se réveilla et sentie une main chaude posée sur la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Emelyne endormie sur le bord de son lit avec la main posée sur la sienne, il amena son autre main jusqu'à son visage et ses cheveux et les glissa dans sa chevelure brune, elle sentait la mûre comme toujours. Il fit léviter jusqu'à lui le couvre lit du lit voisin et entoura les épaules d'Emelyne avec puis se rendormi, toujours avec la chaleur rassurante de sa main sur la sienne.

Le matin.

**Sirius** : Moi je dis, il nous a caché des choses Lunard pendant les vacances.

**James** : Arrête avec tes insinuations Sir'.

**Sirius** : Ben attend tous les deux dans le château.

**James** : Pourquoi toi tu aurais fait quoi...

**Sirius** : .... Non je ne suis pas comme ça... Mais bon tu seras d'accord que les trouver la comme ça dès le matin ça portes a confusion.

**James** : Moi je dis que Lunard n'as pas du être bien c'est dernier jours, je te rappelle que la pleine lune c'est dans 4 jours et qu'elle s'est plutôt bien occupé de lui.

**Sirius** : A oui ! Ça elle a bien dû s'occuper de lui.

**James** : Roo... chhuut ils pourraient nous entendre.

**Sirius** : On fait quoi on les réveille en sursaut ? Ce serait marrant.

**James** : Tu crois.... T'as raison.

**Sirius** : DEBOUT LA DEDANS.

Remus eu un énorme sursaut qui passa à Emelyne qui se releva tellement vite qu'elle en glissa de sa chaise et s'étala sur le sol. Sirius se précipita vers elle et 'la ramassa'

**Remus** : C'est malin !

**James** : (Il sauta directement sur le lit de Remus et se plaça devant lui) Bonjours Mumus.

**Sirius **: (avec un énorme sourire jusqu'au oreille) Alors passé une bonne nuit ?

**Remus** : (rougissant et regardant Emelyne) euh... oui.

**Emelyne** : Bon je vais y aller ! Elle sorti directement déposant le couvre lit jaune et rouge sur le lit.

**Remus** : Vous auriez pu prévenir que vous seriez de retour dès le matin.

**James** : C'est vrai comme ça on ne t'aurait pas dérangé (avec un clin d'œil.)

**Remus** : (Les regardant a tour de rôles) Ah non les gars ne croyaient surtout pas ce que vous êtes en train de croire.

**Sirius** : (Dans un petit rire) Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'on peut CROIRE ?

**Remus** : Tu sais ce que je veux dire Sirius Black !

**James** : (Sur le même ton que Remus) Arrêtes donc Sirius Black ! Bon allez racontes nous quand même ces vacances qu'on puissent se sortir les autres idées et questions qui nous viennent à l'esprit.

Il leurs raconta les journée passés, les bataille de neige avec Emelyne et puis la veille.

**Sirius** : Ben après ça tu veux qu'on ne pense rien ça fait deux nuits que tu passes avec elle et tu veux qu'on pense rien !

**Remus** : Je te fais penser, c'est génial ça ! (Se fut un oreiller qui lui répondit.)

**James** : Elle arrive à te faire dormir, c'est chouette ça, comme ça tu seras bien en forme pour cette prochaine transformation.

**Remus** : C'est vrai je ne me suis jamais senti autant reposé avant une pleine lune.

**Sirius** : Moi je dis que la prochaine escapade va être sensationnelle.

**James** : C'est marrant même nous on a jamais réussi a t'aider à dormir les veilles de pleine lune.

**Remus** : ...

**Sirius** : Je crois qu'elle a un grand effet sur Lunard !

**James** : Ouai je crois aussi.

**Remus** : Bon allez arrêtez.

La semaine se termina tranquillement entre quelques matches de Quidditch à ...4 joueurs ! Et puis des balades et des préparations de blagues pour la rentrée.

---------------------- Fin ------------------------

J'avoue je pensais pas le faire aussi long se chapitre tout ce que j'ai écrit je pensais le faire en 2 chapitres mais bon je me suis sentie inspiré et j'ai tout voulu écrire donc bon !

J'espère avoir beaucoup de Reviews ! : - ))))))


	16. Transformation

Chapitre n°16

**Disclaimer : **Je rappelle à mon aimable clientèle que tous les personnages utilisé dans cette fic ne sont pas de mon propre géni (malheureusement) mais de celui de la grande J.K Rowling.

**Reviews :**

Virg05 : Je te l'accorde Sirius n'est pas du tout subtile, et je pense pas qu'il le sera un jour mais bon. Anguille sous roche entre Remus et Emelyne…. Vraiment …. On Verra ! ;-)) 

**Linahey6 : **Merci sal Pinguin de mes fesses. Désolé de t'avoir outré enfin bon tu reconnais bien mon esprit pervers et tordu qui s'exprime ! Enfin voila j'espère que ce chapitre va encore te plaire !

**Alpo**Merci pour tes encouragements ça fait plaisir des new Reviwer ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps a publier un nouveau chapitre mais ce dernier mois a été très chargé donc je n'ai pas une seule minute pour écrire mais j'espère ne pas avoir encore perdue la main.

**Résumé :**

Les vacances de Noël sont terminées et Emelyne retrouve tout le monde.

---------------------------- Chapitre 16 ---------------------------------

**Chapitre 16 : Transformation**

Les cours avaient enfin repris. Lily avait tout de suite entendu parlé par James des vacances qu'elle avait passé avec Remus et l'assommait donc de questions, elle aussi était entré dans le jeu de Sirius et James qui s'amusé à faire des sous entendu à chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient ensemble

Emelyne était en cours d'histoire de la magie à côté de Lily et Leen et derrière les Maraudeurs. Sirius semblait essayer de communiquer avec James car un Remus affalé sur sa feuille les séparaient. Peter lui restait très concentré sur le gribouillage de son parchemin.

Depuis la rentrée Emelyne sentait lors des cours commun avec les Serdaigles un regard posé sur elle, Amos ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé et voulait en savoir plus mais elle l'évitait a chaque fois qu'elle le pouvais.

Elle était en train de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur mais un coup de coude lui coupa le souffle.

**Leen** : Dis donc Remus à l'air drôlement fatigué.

**Emelyne** : (haussant les épaules) C'est parce que c'est bientôt le pleine lune je crois.

**Lily** : Oui c'est ce soir.

**Emelyne** : Ah !

**Lily **: Enfin c'est déjà pas mal d'habitude il viens même pas les jours de pleine lune.

**Leen** : De toute façon on sait pourquoi il est là cette fois !

**Emelyne** : …. Et pourquoi ?

**Lily** : Parce que tu t'es bien occupé de lui pendant ces vacances ! (Avec un sourire malicieux)

**Emelyne** : Roo… arrêtez un peu. Vraiment James a déteint sur toi Lily, c'est pas possible tu deviens aussi…

**Professeur Binns** : Miss Edensen est-ce que vous pourriez prêter un peu plus d'attention à mon cour s'il vous plait ?

**Emelyne** : (l'air gênée) euh …. Oui Monsieur.

…….

La sonnerie retentit enfin et les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour aller manger.

L'après midi c'était DCFM, cours qu'elle attendait car elle s'était entraîné pendant les vacances pour pouvoir arriver à un super niveau et mettre une pâté à Sirius, qui au passage était très fort en DCFM, car lors du dernier cour il ne s'était pas gêné pour l'envoyer voler à travers la classe. Il était peut être bon en attaque mais sa défense était bien mauvaise donc la prof les avaient mis ensemble pour que chacun aide l'autre améliorer son niveau.

Le cours se passa très bien, Emelyne et Sirius animé la classe entière par leur combat, le professeur était même obligé de les rappeler à l'ordre. Emelyne s'apprêtait à le désarmer lorsque James et Remus vinrent se mettre de chaque côté de Sirius.

**Emelyne** : Non mais c'est quoique ça. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec lui, vous n'allez pas non plus vous y mettre.

**James** : Ben si on ne veut pas que tu nous fatigues notre Patmol, on en a besoin.

**Emelyne** : Promis je lui ferai rien… enfin rien de bien méchant.

**Remus** : Alors il faudra nous passer sur le corps avant.

**Emelyne** (le regard espiègle) Vraiment ? D'accord.

Elle leva sa baguette et lança un sort qui les plaqua tous les trois au sol en quelques secondes puis elle se précipita sur eux.

**Emelyne** : A y est vous suis passé sur le corps !

**James** : Rooo …. Comment elle a fait ça ?

**Remus** : Très bon réflexes, je crois.

**Sirius** : Moi je suis bien comme ça (avec un grand sourire)

**James** : ça y est il y a une fille couché sur lui et on peut plus le tenir

**Remus** : Oui c'est vrai, arrête de profiter comme ça Sirius.

**Sirius** : Lunard tu vas pas faire le jaloux.

**Emelyne** : ça va on se clame les garçons (elle se relève et se fait apparaître une deuxième paires de bras qu'elle leur tend pour les aider à se relever.)

Les garçons relevèrent les yeux et découvrirent les 4 bras d'Emelyne et partirent dans un interminable fou rire, ainsi qu'Emelyne. Elle eut juste le temps de faire disparaître sa deuxième paire de bras quand le professeur s'avança pour ramener à l'ordre les Maraudeurs encore couché à terre.

**Prof** : Bon les garçons ils faudrait peut être se calmer !

**Sirius** : (encore les larmes aux yeux) Oui excusez nous madame.

**Prof** : Bon allez vous avez assez travaillé tous les quatre vous pouvez partir.

Ils sortirent tous les 4 et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

**James **: Et mais ça y est on a déjà terminé notre journée ! Géniale !

**Sirius** : Oui ! On va pouvoir …

**Emelyne** : Vous allez pouvoir quoi ?

**Remus** :… Rien faire !

**Sirius** : …. Oui on va rien faire.

**Emelyne **: Bah Bravo ! Moi personnellement j'irai bien faire un tour dehors et cette après midi je bosserai, comme ça j'aurais pas de devoir a faire pour ce soir. Bon je vous laisse j'ai quelque petite choses à faire.

Elle se leva et sortie de la salle pour aller jusqu'a sa salle. Elle entra et se jeta directement dans le divan elle avait profité des vacances pour réaménagé la salle elle avait ramené les étagères et le bureau dans le fond de la pièce et avait installé une sorte de lit dans le coin depuis qu'elle passait des nuits dans cette salle, et avait laissé le sofa face a la cheminée au milieu.

Elle pris le livre posé sur le bureau qui s'intitulait « Les boucliers » Elle n'était pas devenu aussi forte en défense comme ça, elle avait dû engloutir de nombreuse livres pendant les vacances et avait passé du temps dans cette salle a s'entraîner. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait besoin de devenir forte, puissante car elle voulait avoir le meilleur niveau de magie pour pouvoir faire face à tout ce qui pourrait arriver et ce sentiment n'avait fait que se renforcer depuis la disparition de Stacy. Elle entama sa lecture jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Elle s'assit à côté de Lily qui écoutait James lui raconter leur cours de DCFM.

**James** : ….Et là t'as Emelyne qui s'est fait pousser deux autres bras ?

**Sirius** (qui manqua presque de s'étouffer avec le trop plein qu'il y avait dans sa bouche) Foui chuétait trop pfort, on a bvien du mouettre 15 minutes à fen remettre.

**Remus** : ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas pensé plus tôt à faire un truc pareil

**James** : C'est vrai mais bon nous on fait des choses plus subtiles et puis je ne maîtrise pas trop la métha moléculaire.

**Emelyne** : Pourquoi ce n'était pas subtil ce que j'ai fait, n'empêche que je vous ai bien fait rire !

**Sirius** : C'est vrai et je me demande même si t'es pas la première fille a nous avoir autant fait rire à ce point, a part les filles de Serpentard quand elle étaient victime d'un de nos sales coups !

**Peter** : C'est vrai elles étaient drôles, surtout la fois ou on les a tous privées de leurs voix et qu'a la place elles poussaient des cris de poules, ça c'était vraiment drôle.

**Lily** : Non ce n'était pas bien ! Vraiment elle vous on rien fait.

**Sirius** : Si elle sont à Serpentard et puis voir ma cousine comme ça, c'était vraiment….

**James** : (songeur) ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien fait.

**Remus **: Et Poudlard s'en porte pas plus mal …

**Sirius** : Quoi Lunard mais qu'est ce que tu dis ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas retourner ta veste.

**Remus** : Non jamais je reste Maraudeurs ! Mais on a d'autres chose a faire quand même et puis James si tu veux gardé Lily tu ferai mieux de te tenir.

**James** : Ro… Mais non elle m'aime comme je suis elle s'avait dans quoi elle s'engageait en sortant enfin avec moi (il pris sa main et l'embrassa)

**Lily** : (Levant les yeux au ciel) Malheureusement oui je sais que je n'arriverai jamais a te changer a mon grand désespoir.

**Emelyne** : Pour le pire et le meilleur on dit !

Peter : Eh ben que tout le monde s'attendent au pire.

**Sirius** : (avec un clin d'œil) Tout a fait raison Queudever.

Le soir était enfin arrivé Elle était dans son lit en train de lire un livre. Alors que Lily et Leen dormait profondément elle n'arrivait décidément pas à dormir. Elle préféra donc se lever et aller dans sa salle pour se fatiguer un peu en faisant de la magie. Elle passa un pantalon noir et un haut bleu ciel en se recouvrant de sa cape noir pour passer inaperçue. Elle descendit les marches et fut surprise de ne pas y trouver les Maraudeurs, car les connaissant ils ne devaient pas être couchés à cette heure.

Elle réveilla le tableau, qui ne manqua pas de la sermonner avant de la laisser enfin sortir. Elle exécuta un 'LUMOS ' et rejoignit sa salle sans problèmes. Elle commença a faire les 100 pas dans la salle sans trouve le moyen de s'occuper. Finalement vers 22H00 elle finit par se coucher après s'être amusé à allumer et éteindre le feu dans la cheminée.

Elle était endormie lorsque une chaleur la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le réveil indiqué 01H46, elle regarda tout de suite le bracelet qui entourait son poigné. Il produisait une lumière assez puissante pour éclairer toute la pièce, en lettres d'argent brillé sur celui ci le prénom 'Remus'.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir la lune, elle était pleine, ce soir Remus n'était donc plus un homme mais un loup-garou. Mais ou pouvait-il bien être à cette heure ? Si le bracelet brillait c'est qu'il avait besoin d'elle ? Mais elle savait que se transformer était douloureux et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Le bracelet ne cesserait pas de briller avant le matin, avant que le soleil soit levé. Elle pris son pendentif entre ses doigts et une idée lui vint à la tête : Pourquoi ne pas se transformer et aller faire un tour autour de Poudlard, elle ne risquait rien elle pouvait voler et il y avait peu d'animaux dangereux volant.

Elle sortit donc de son dortoir et monta jusqu'à l'une des plus haute tour de Poudlard.

Elle était assise en tailleur par terre, Le vent lui engourdissait encore les membres, elle ferma les yeux se concentra et essaya de visualiser l'animal en lequel elle se transformait. Elle senti ses jambes se raccourcir et se courber, ses jambes et son bassin formaient maintenant l'arrière d'une panthère au pelage bleu nuit. Elle se concentra et pensa a l'avant, elle senti ses bras se raccourcir à leur tour et devenir deux pattes avec d'importantes griffes aux bouts de chacune d'elles, puis deux point chaud au niveau des omoplates d'où sortirent deux magnifique et amples ailes aux plumes bleus acier.

Elle était prête, elle ouvrit ses ailes et s'élança au dessus du vide. Elle passa au dessus de la forêt interdite en essayant de ne pas trop voler haut pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Elle continua ainsi en faisant des cercles tout autour de Poudlard puis elle aperçu à la lisière entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, une zone où s'agitait un groupe d'animaux.

Elle amorça une descente et resta caché derrière un buisson. Elle sortit la tête et vit une scène plus qu'étrange, un cerf faisait face à deux hommes tandis qu'un chien lui tournait le dos et, lui faisait face à…un loup-garou, Remus, elle en était sur elle voyait parfaitement le bracelet ou bout d'une de ces pattes.

Il semblait être prêt à bondir sur les deux hommes. Le chien continuait à hurler en montrant les crocs alors que le cerf gardait à distance les deux hommes paralysés sur place.

Le loup se prépara à faire un bon mais le gros chien noir l'attrapa par la peau du coup et essayant tant bien que mal de le détourner de son but.

Les hommes couraient dans la direction opposée pour échapper au loup, alors que le chien et le loup se livrait un vrai combat, Emelyne décida de sortir de sa cachette et d'un coup d'aile et elle se retrouva derrière le loup qui était presque en train de dévorer le chien.

Elle leva sa patte et infligea un grand coup de griffe au loup qui se retourna instinctivement pour lui rendre le coup qu'on veniat de lui donner. Il se mis sur ses deux pattes et sauta sur la nouvelle venue. Elle était à terre lorsque le loup lui sauta dessus et lui infligea un nouveau coup de pattes qui la blessa le long du dos, une longue plainte sortit alors de sa gueule et elle se releva pour éjecter le loup qui se trouvait deux seconde avant sur elle. Le cerf s'était maintenant mêlé au combat et était planté devant le loup qui n'y fit pas attention et se jeta de nouveau sur Emelyne.

Ils roulèrent tout les deux jusqu'à ce qu'un arbre couché les arrête. Le loup se cogna la tête et pris quelques minutes avant de se remettre debout, minutes dont profita Emelyne pour préparer une nouvelle attaque.

Elle se tenait sur ses quatre pattes prêtes à attaquer, Remus se releva sur ses pattes difficilement.

Le cerf avec un rat entre ses bois les rejoignit. Le loup faisait maintenant fasse à la panthère aillée.

Il releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Emelyne senti un frisson lui montait le long de l'échine et étrangement le loup baissa la tête en poussant des cris plaintifs en reculant à petits pas, elle baissa les yeux et vis son bracelet se mettre à briller ainsi que le sien. Il baissa les yeux vis son bracelet et recula encore plus vite jusqu'a fuir.

Elle regarda le cerf qui n'avait pas bougé, puis elle cogita, c'était les même qui encadré le loup le jour ou elle s'était transformé pour la première fois, ces animaux étaient vraiment bizarres ils n'avait pas un comportement animal et …le loups garou ça devait être le même.

Elle sentit quelques chose lui passer entre les pattes elle baissa les yeux et vis le rat remonter la pente qu'elle avait descendue. En quelque coup d'ailes elle revint à l'endroit où elle les avait aperçus, le corps du chien était encore là mais il gémissait et semblait ne pas pouvoir se relever. Elle s'approcha de l'animal et l'attrapa avec sa gueule alors que le cerf arrivait au galop vers elle. Elle ouvrit ses ailes et s'en vola au dessus du village pour rejoindre Poudlard tenant dans sa gueule l'animal blessé.

Elle arriva à la tour de Poudlard d'où elle était partie et déposa le corps du chien qui n'avait plus la force d'aboyer. Elle se posa à côté de lui resta quelques seconde sans bouger et repris peu à peu sa forme humaine. Elle se pencha attrapa le chien dans es bras et entreprit de retourner vers sa salle.

Elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle qui était dans le même état que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle déposa le chien sur le lit dont les draps furent bientôt recouverts de tâches rouge.

Elle s'approcha du chien qui n'eu pas la force de la repousser tant il était fatigué.

Elle pris plusieurs bout de coton et se mis à nettoyer les plaies en les entourant de grande bandes imbibés de cicatrisants. Après avoir fini de le soigner elle déposa sur le chien une couverture, ce dernier sembla s'endormir. Elle s'approcha d'une étagère et ouvrit un tiroir du quel elle sortit un débardeur et un short pour se changer et dormir, car son pull était recouvert de sang, son dos était douloureux et elle s'aperçut que le loup-garou lui avait entaillé entièrement le dos en partant de l'épaule gauche vers la hanche, on voyait distinctement la traces des griffes et malheureusement elle n'avait pas de quoi se soigner et il était hors de question d'aller à l'infirmerie à cette heure.

Elle se glissa dans le lit et caressa la tête du chien. Le réveil indiquait maintenant 5H28, elle savait que les filles s'inquièterai encore de ne pas la trouver dans le dortoir le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain elle sentie une odeur à côté d'elle, une odeur de parfum. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le chien face à elle, un chien qui sentait le parfum, c'était bizarre. Elle se releva et caressa le pelage du chien qui semblait ne s'être toujours pas remis de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille.

Elle se mit debout sans une grimace car sa blessure dans le dos la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle se recouvrit de sa cape de façon a ce qu'on ne voit pas ce qu'elle portait en dessous (enfin ce qu'elle ne partait pas) et se dirigea vers les cuisines car elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à la salle commune ou dans la grande salle dans cette état. Elle pris un panier pour déjeuner. Mais finalement elle se risqua à passer par la sale commune pour prendre des affaires de toilettes. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune, heureusement il n'y avait personne elle monta pris des affaires et de quoi se laver et nettoyer aussi le chien. Elle glissa le tout dans son panier et repris le chemin vers sa salle.

Elle entra et trouva le chien couché cette fois à côté de la porte, il avait sûrement dû essayer de sortir. Elle le porta a nouveau sur le lit et lui agita un morceau de pain sous le museau mais il n'eu aucune réaction. Elle se releva et alla allumer un feu dans la cheminée car il commençait à faire froid dans la salle. Elle grignota légèrement et repris les soins sur le chien. Celui ci s'agita, tout d'un coup une aura doré l'enveloppa, elle se recula et fut stupéfaite de voir les membres de l'animal s'allonger et se transformer en jambe et le corps prendre celui de la forme d'un homme mais pas n'importe quel homme, Sirius ! Sirius venait de se transformer devant elle. Sirius était donc un animagus. Mais oui bien sur pensa-t-elle il était avec Remus lorsqu'il est sous sa forme animal ne risque rien avec lui.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le recouvrit de la couverture.

**Emelyne** : Sirius ?

Mais il semblait très faible, Emelyne pensa tout de suite a son pendentif, il avait eu un effet curatif sur Remus donc peut être pouvait il aussi le soigner. Elle détache son pendentif et le posa sur Sirius mais rien ne se produisit, le pendentif n'avait pas la même réaction avec lui qu'avec Remus. Elle se releva et se demanda pendant un moment ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Elle se retrouvait dans la même position que le soir avec Remus. Des images de la veille lui revinrent, elle se battant avec Remus, et les autres animaux. Comment avait elle pu s'attaquer a lui comme ça ! Elle sentit la tête lui tourner et tout devint noir.

**James** : Peter, t'as la potion pour elle ?

**Peter** : … Oui.

**James **: Tiens occupe toi d'elle moi je vais voir comment va Sirius mais je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux bon à mettre a l'infirmerie.

**Peter** : Lunard abuse de ne pas être venu nous aider !

**James** : Attend tu te rend compte il a faillit tuer son meilleur amis et la fille qu'il aime, je crois qu'il s'en veux énormément.

**Peter** : C'est vrai si elle n'avait pas était là….. !

**James** : Bon je descends Sirius à l'infirmerie je dirai qu'il s'est fait mal au Quidditch ça devrait passer et je crois qu'on peut laisser Emelyne ici. Heureusement qu'on a la carte du Maraudeur sinon on les auraient jamais trouvés.

**Peter** : Et que tu as réussi a embobiner le tableau !

**James** : Oui je sais suis assez fier de moi. Bon allez aide moi à porter Patmol.

**Peter** : Oki.

Emelyne ne se éveilla que plus tard. Elle était toujours dans la salle, sous les draps il faisait chaud, trop chaud. Elle entendit du bruit et ouvrit les yeux le réveille montrait 20H35. Elle avait presque passé la journée à dormir, elle avait donc raté tous les cours

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien, elle referma les yeux et sentit quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un se poser au bout de son lit. Elle releva la tête cette fois et vis Remus regardant le sol, il avait l'air très fatigué ce qui était normal mais encore plus que d'habitude il faut dire qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux hier.

Elle remua un peu et Remus sursauta et tourna sa tête vers elle en lui adressant un sourire un peu forcé qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il détourna tout de suite son regard et le reporta à la fenêtre qui lui faisait face.

**Remus **: Je suis désolé…

**Emelyne** (elle s'assit et se rapprocha de Remus) : De quoi… ? Tu n'as pas être désolé.

**Remus** : Tu ne rend pas compte j'ai faillis tuer deux homme et mon meilleur amis et… toi !

**Emelyne** : Mais ce n'est pas le cas je suis là !

**Remus** : Je suis un vrai danger, un monstre.

**Emelyne** : Non ne dis pas ça, ne dis plus jamais ça, tu n'est pas un monstre.

**Remus** : (dont les yeux regardèrent encore plus bas) Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? (Il se prit la tête entre les mains) Sirius est à l'infirmerie mais il s'en sortira, grâce à toi ! Et toi comment ai je pu te faire une chose pareille.

**Emelyne** : (elle entoura ses épaules de son bras gauche et l'amena jusqu'à elle, il déposa sa tête sur son épaule et elle lui caressa les cheveux) On est TOUS là et tous en vie, c'est le plus important.

Remus glissa sa main derrière le dos d'Emelyne mais celle-ci sursauta en gémissant.

**Remus** : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

**Emelyne** : (s'éloignant en se recouvrant des draps pour ne pas lui montrer sa blessure) Rien ne t'inquiètes pas

**Remus** : Arrêtes ! Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, ce matin mon bracelet c'est mis à chauffer.

**Emelyne** : (elle pensa au moment ou elle s'était évanouie) Non vraiment.

Remus employa donc la force et tira de toutes ses forces pour lui faire lâcher les draps qui l'entouraient. Emelyne n'avait plus la force de s'opposer, elle se retourna et Remus découvrit avec horreur que le haut de son dos, enfin la partie qu'il pouvait voir, était marqué de 3 traits parallèles, des traces de griffes, ses griffes.

Il passa sa main sur les griffures et Emelyne se recula.

**Remus** : … hum hum… (Il baissa la tête.)

**Emelyne** : (elle se retourna et lui pris la tête entre les mains pour le forcer à la regarder) Remus ce n'est rien.

**Remus** : (Qui continuait à ne pas la regarder en face) C'est énorme pour moi.

**Emelyne** : Eh bien c'est moi qui l'ai cette marque et moi je te dis que ce n'est rien.

**Remus** : (Se décidant à réagir) Laisse moi au moins te soigner.

**Emelyne** : (hésitant) D'accord.

Elle se retourna, il prit une petite mallette dans laquelle il y avait les produits nécessaires pour la soigner. Il en sorti un morceau de tissu qu'il imbiba de produits, il commença à tamponner ses blessures délicatement, il suivi les blessures et s'arrêta en haut du débardeur mais de son autre main il le fit un peu descendre et sentit Emelyne se crisper et découvrit que les griffure ne s'arrêter pas là.

**Remus **: Oh non…Répond moi, jusqu'ou ça va ?

**Emelyne** (hésitante) En bas du dos.

**Remus** : Et tu me dis que ce n'est rien !

Elle souleva son débardeur laissant apparaître tout son dos. Remus laissa glissé ses doigts le long des traces et pensa qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher d'avoir a subir un telle chose tout en continuant de la soigner. Il se leva lui donna un T-Shirt propre et patienta le temps qu'elle se rhabille.

**Remus** : Je t'ai apporté quelques petites choses à manger.

**Emelyne** : Merci mais je n'ai pas très fin.

**Remus** : C'est toi qui me disais toujours que je devais manger.

**Emelyne **:…. Oui c'est vrai bon ben je me forcerai alors.

Elle se leva et vint le rejoindre sur le fauteuil.

**Emelyne** : Les filles me cherchent ?

**Remus** : Non on leur a dit que tu était parti à Ste Mangouste voir ton père et Dumbledore aussi.

**Emelyne** : Et il vous a cru ?

**Remus** : Ben oui.

Elle mangea un bout de pain et essaya de se relever mais elle manquait encore un peu de force.

**Emelyne** : Je crois que je n'aurais pas la force de retourner jusqu'à Gryffondor.

**Remus** : Tu n'as qu'à rester là.

**Emelyne** : Tiens au fait comment avez vous découvert que j'étais ici.

**Remus** : …. Ta chouette.

Emelyne : Ah ! (Ndlr : Oui elle est trop fatigué pour se rendre compte que c'est une vieille excuse toute bidon)

Elle se rassit sur le lit, prête à se rendormir.

**Remus** : Teins j'allais oublier.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit le pendentif d'Emelyne, il se posta derrière elle et le rattacha à son coup.

Elle se retourna se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement : « Reste avec moi s'il te plait ». Remus l'enlaça et ils se couchèrent collé l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au lendemain.

------------------------------------- FIN -----------------------------------------------


	17. L'Arme

**Chapitre n°17**

**Disclaimer **: Je rappelle que les personnages présent dans cette fic ne sont pas à l'origine d'un travail surhumain de mon esprit mais son la propriété de J.K

**Reviews** :

**Magic.Pinky** : Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant.

**Virg05** : Oui Sirius n'est pas subtile, c'est sur mais bon c'est ça qui fait qu'on l'aime je crois… ! (oualala non faut pas que je me transforme moi aussi en groupie de Sirius Black !) Et puis pour l'anguille je crois que il lui est maintenant impossible de se cacher avec son énorme taille…

**Note de l'auteur** : Les vacances sont enfin arrivées donc mon cerveau a mis les bouchées doubles en matières d'écriture de Fic (il ferait mieux de mettre les bouchées double pour des choses plus importantes ! enfin…) donc les chapitre vont s'enchaîner selon les bons vouloirs de mon imagination.

J'aimerai aussi vous parler d'un site que j'ai découvert sur Harry Potter, bien sûr, c'est en fait un forum où a été récréé tout le monde d'Harry Potter avec tous les personnages (chacun peut jouer le rôles d'un des personnage ou en créer un nouveau) et tous les lieux, j'y tiens même un rôle et je peux vous dire qu'il est merveilleusement bien fait que c'est réellement excitant de se retrouver dans cet univers dans lequel vous décidez de tout faire, acheter… tout ce que vous voulez enfin allez y inscrivez-vous et appréciez ! je met le lien direct.

http:psyche.celeonet.fr/Forums/HarryPotter/index.php

------------------------- Chapitre n°17 -----------------------------

**Chapitre n°17 : L'Arme**

Le lendemain Emelyne fut la première a se réveiller, elle se tourna vers Remus déposa un baiser sur son front et se lova directement dans le fauteuil attendant qu'il se réveille. Elle n'eut pas longtemps a attendre car ce dernier se réveilla immédiatement après avoir tenter de saisir quelque chose face à lui. Il releva la tête et lui adressa un magnifique sourire auquel elle répondit. Il se leva enfila sa chemise qu'il avait posé sur une chaise.

**Emelyne** : ça te dérange si on part tout de suite pour qu'on puisse passer prendre des nouvelles de Sirius.

**Remus** : Pas du tout, allons-y.

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle et retournèrent à la salle commune ou chacun rejoignit son propre dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche. 'Malheureusement' Emelyne arriva juste au moment ou les filles se préparaient elles aussi à prendre leur douche et l'assommèrent de questions sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas rentrée la nuit, bien sur elle prétexta qu'elle avait du passer par chez elle pour régler des affaires…. Hum hum excuse peu convaincante que les filles acceptèrent quand même mais elle se jura de leur raconter plus tard la vérité enfin peut être pas toute la vérité, c'est à dire que Sirius était un animagus et qu'elle aussi, et qu'elle s'était mêlé a une bagarre entre un loup-garou et un chien…

Elle ne traîna pas trop et redescendit tout de suite pour rejoindre Remus qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et trouvèrent Sirius éveillé dans son lit avec toujours quelques coupures sur le visage.

**Remus** : Comment ça va Padfoot ?

**Sirius** : Ben assez bien je dois dire. Et toi ?

**Remus** : Ben bien aussi.

**Sirius** : Au fait je te remercie de t'être occupé de moi comme ça Emelyne.

**Emelyne** : De rien mais si j'avais su que tu étais ce chien je ne t'aurai pas sauvé !

**Sirius** : (Avec son air boudeur) Vraiment t'aurais pas eu de pitié pour moi !

**Emelyne** : Non pas une minute… Mais non je rigole !

**Remus **: (Prenant la main d'Emelyne) Bon on doit y aller nous, j'espère que tu sortiras bientôt.

**Sirius** : ça y est vous êtes enfin ensemble…

**Remus :** (rougissant) …

**Emelyne** : (encore plus rouge que Remus) Moui…

**Sirius **: Il était temps (avec un clin d'œil a Remus) C'est une fille géniale je vous donne ma bénédiction ! En plus elle est super mignonne je l'ai vu hier dans la chambre elle s'est déshabillée et …

**Emelyne** : Quoi ! Petit pervers ! Tu faisais semblant de dormir ! Alors ça non mais vraiment…

**Sirius** : (un grand sourire aux lèvres) T'inquiète pas j'ai rien vu.

**Remus** : J'espère.

**Emelyne** : (Tirant le bras de Remus) Allons-y.

**Remus** : Oui, allez a plus Sirius.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la grande en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Une semaine avait passée, Sirius avait repris toutes ses forces et l'incident avait été oublié.

--------------------------------------------------

1er jour de février

La journée fut animée d'un cour de potion, un cours de métamorphose et un de DCFM. Le soir était enfin arrivé. Elle monta dans son dortoir et fut surprise de découvrir un mot à côté de son lit. Elle se tourna vers Leen.

**Emelyne** : C'est pour moi ?

**Leen** : Oui y a un drôle d'oiseau qui a déposé ça il y a une heure.

Emelyne se posa sur le lit et couvrit la lettre.

_Chère Emelyne,_

J'ai appris malheureusement que ce début d'année avait été plus que mouvementé pour toi. J'ai aussi appris que tu avais fait l'acquisition de nouveaux pouvoirs et que le pendentif que ta chère mère t'avais été très utile… Mais je dois te mettre en garde par rapport à certaines choses et tu comprendras bien, je l'espère, que je ne peux pas tout te dire par lettre. J'aimerai donc te rencontrer très prochainement si cela est possible et seule ! Demain, si cela est possible (et à l 'heure que tu désire tu n'auras qu'a t'adresser a moi grâce a ton pendentif) pourrais-tu me rejoindre derrière le château à côté de la fontaine en forme d'ange, je t'y attendrai il y a de nombreuses chose que tu dois apprendre…

_Tendrement, Ton oncle._

Emelyne posa la lettre à côté d'elle, elle leva les eux vers la porte qui lui faisait face. Son oncle lui adressait une lettre, lui qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis cette veille de rentrée, et cette lettre des plus sérieuse ; que se passait-il pour qu'il lui adresse une lettre pareille ?

Elle relu la lettre et marqua un arrêt après « acquisition de nouveaux pouvoirs… » Comment s'avait-il ? Et pour le pendentif !?

Cela faisait énormément de questions … Elle se tourna vers Leen qui était couché dans son lit et qui feuilletais un livre dont dépassait un parchemin sur lequel elle semblait reporter beaucoup de notes.

**Emelyne** : Lily n'est toujours pas là ?

**Leen** : (la tête toujours plongée dans son livre) Non avec James dans la salle commune, je présume.

**Emelyne **: Oui sûrement. Elle se leva enfila en pantalon large et un débardeur pour enfin se glisser sous ses draps et s'endormir. Elle n'entendit que bien plus tard Lily rentrer enfin dans le dortoir et se coucher à son tour.

Emelyne sentit quelque chose l'agiter, elle tourna la tête et découvrit Son professeur se métamorphose :

**Mc Gonagall** : Miss Evans et Miss Edensen réveillez-vous nous avons besoin de vous.

**Emelyne** : (Se relevant difficilement de son lit) Que se passe-t-il Madame ?

**Mc Gonagall** : Vous le serez assez tôt, habillez-vous et venez me rejoindre le plus vite possible dans le bureau du Directeur, je vais chercher Mr Lupin.

Emelyne se couvrit de sa cape de sorcière, pendant que Lily en faisait de même.

**Lily** : Regarde Leen n'est pas dans son lit.

**Emelyne **: Tu penses que cela a un rapport avec elle.

**Lily** : Je ne sais pas mais si elle nous a fait réveiller, toi, moi et Remus, c'est que ça doit sûrement avoir un rapport avec elle.

**Emelyne** : Dépêchons nous.

Elles se dirigèrent tout de suite vers le bureau, elle frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau les mains jointes avec à côté de lui plusieurs anneaux qui tournaient et dans lesquelles une image s'animait. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser rentrer Remus suivit du Professeur Mc Gonagall.

**Dumbledore** : Très bien, donc je ne ferai pas de long discours je vais aller droit au but, cette nuit des élèves ont disparut dont justement votre colocataire Leen Cooper. (Ndla : Je viens juste de m'apercevoir qu'avant j'avais jamais parlé de son nom de famille) Vous rappelez-vous quand vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois.

**Lily** : Il était 23h quand je suis monté me coucher et je ne l'ai pas vu dans son lit mais je ne l'ai pas vu passer par la salle commune pour sortir.

**Emelyne** : Lorsque je me suis couché elle était encore dans notre dortoir mais je ne l'ai pas entendu sortir où bouger.

**Dumbledore** : Vraiment…. (Relevant la tête vers un tableau dans le lequel venait d'apparaître un vielle homme) Alors avez vous trouvé quelque chose ?

**Homme** : Non rien dans le 1er et 2ème étage.

**Dumbledore** : Continuais encore les recherches.

**Mc Gonagall** : Faut-il prévenir les parents ?

**Dumbledore** : Oui bien sur, je m'en occupe tout de suite après. Je pense que vous pouvez raccompagner ces élèves à leurs maisons mais j'aurais besoins de votre aide cette nuit Minerva.

**Remus** : Mr combien d'enfants ont disparut ?

**Dumbledore** : Trois élèves. Votre cousine, un élève de 3ème année de Poufsouffle et une jeune fille de Serdaigle de 5ème année.

**Mc Gonagall** : (Indiquant la porte du bureau) Allez, il est temps de repartir.

Ils sortirent du bureau et passèrent par le bureau de leur professeur de DCFM.

Ils attendaient tous les trois devant la porte du bureau fermé.

**Remus** : C'est étrange ce qui se passe !

**Emelyne** : Un enlèvement d'élève, c'est vrai, je ne comprends vraiment pas.

**Lily** : Faut espérer que cela ne va pas continuer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ce pays mais depuis l'an dernier rien ne va plus et cette année c'est pire que toute, une attaque sur Ste Mangouste et sur Poudlard, c'est vraiment énorme.

**Emelyne** : J'aurais mieux fait de rester en Amérique…

**Remus** : Tu sais je suis pas sur, je crois que ce mouvement de panique commence a se répandre un peu partout.

Emelyne vit quelque chose bouger au bout du couloir, elle regarda directement dans la direction et vit une jeune fille dont les vêtements étaient arrachés et qui semblait avoir reçu de nombreux coups. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et la jeune fille chancelante finit par s'effondrer dans ses bras entraînant Emelyne dans sa chute sans que Remus ni Lily n'est pu la soutenir. Elle se retourna vers Lily

**Emelyne** : VITE VAS CHERCHER MC GONAGALL.

Lily parti en courant au bout du couloir et se précipita a l'intérieur du bureau sans prendre la peine d'annoncer son entrée. Les deux professeurs ressortirent immédiatement de la salle et vinrent se poster à côté d'Emelyne qui tenait toujours la jeune fille inconsciente.

**McGonagal**l : C'est abominable qui a pu lui faire ça ?

**Prof .DCFM** : (se penchant pour mieux l'examiner) Je ne sais pas, mais ça va ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles, je m'occupe de l'emmener à l'infirmerie vous allez prévenir le Directeur et Miss Edensen, Evans et Lupin rentrez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs et veillaient à ce que personnes n'en sorte jusqu'à demain matin.

**Lily** : Oui professeur.

Le professeur de DCFM fit léviter le corps de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie tandis que leur professeur de Métamorphose partait pour un nouveau marathon jusqu'au bureau.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le tableau Remus pria le tableau de ne laisser sortir personne à par eux. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils face au feu.

**Emelyne** : Bon ben on est parti pour un nuit blanche.

**Lily** : Tu n'est pas obliger de rester tu sais moi et Remus sommes préfets c'est notre travail mais toi tu peux aller te recoucher.

**Emelyne** : Ah non je ne vous laisserai pas tout seul comme ça si tu veux je peux te remplacer par contre.

**Lily** : Non non, c'est mon travail.

**Remus** : Par contre je vous abandonne toutes le deux toutes seules quelques minutes, je reviens.

Remus se leva et monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. Il entra et attrapa sa baguette à côté de son lit et exécuta un lumos pour essayer de trouver le précieux parchemin qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver ces personnes disparues. Il s'approcha du lit de Sirius et essaya d'ouvrir un des tiroirs de la commode qui se trouvait a côté.

**Sirius** : HHHHHHHFFFFFFFMFMMMFFFFFFFFFF………Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça on a pas idée de s'entraîner a faire des lumos a ton âge à….. 1h du matin !

**Remus** : Désolé Sirius ! Parle pas trop fort va pas réveiller les autres.

**Sirius **: Ben dis moi plutôt ce que tu cherche et pourquoi.

**Remus** : La carte du Maraudeur.

**Sirius** : (il se pencha et attrapa sous son lit un morceau de parchemin plié.) Tiens.

**Remus** : Merci.

'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises' Il déplia la carte où peu de points s'animaient .Il pris place sur le lit de Sirius qui se poussa légèrement en grommelant.

**Sirius** : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Remus** : Des élèves ont disparus cette nuit.

**Sirius **: Vraiment ?

**Remus** : Oui trois élèves, un garçon de Poufsouffle de 5ème année, une fille de Serdaigle en 5ème année et … Leen.

**Sirius** : QUOI ? LEEN A DISPARU.

**James** : NON MAIS SIRIUS CA VA PAS DE CRIER COMME CA ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore.

**Sirius **: Leen a disparu.

**James** : Quoi ?

**Remus** : Oui des élèves de l'école ont disparu. Mc Gonagall est venu nous chercher tout à l'heure pour nous emmener dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour qu'on lui dise si on l'avait vu récemment.

**Sirius** : Nous qui ?

**Remus** : Lily, Emy et Moi.

**James** : Lily est là ?

**Remus** : Oui elle est en bas avec Emelyne. ON doit veiller à ce qu'aucuns élèves ne sorte cette nuit.

**James** : Eh bien si il y a une veillé cette nuit j'y participerai.

Il se leva enfila un jean et un T-Shirt noir passa une main dans sa chevelure toujours aussi emmêlé, histoire de se dire qu'il s'est coiffé, et sortit du dortoir.

**Remus** : Tu veux pas m'aider Patmol, tu regardes dans la partie Est du château si tu vois quelqu'un.

Sirius tira la carte vers lui et regarda dans chaque couloirs et chaque salles si un nom d'élève apparaissait mais la plus part s'entassaient dans leur maison respective.

**Sirius** : Non y a rien dans l'aile Est et toi ?

**Remus** : (Repliant la carte) Non plus, ça veut dire que la personne qui les a enlevé n'est plus à Poudlard, mais la fille de Serdaigle s'en est quand même sortie on l'as trouvé dans le couloir.

**Sirius** : Comment ont-ils pu enlever Leen, elle est forte elle ne s'est pas défendue…. Je comprend pas moi je veux retrouver Leen coûte que coûte.

**Remus **(Il tapa a nouveaux sur la carte, 'Méfaits accomplis') Bon je descend rejoindre les autres.

**Sirius** : Attend je viens avec vous.

**Remus** : NON. Toi tu restes ici et tu te reposes je te rappelle qu'il y a une semaine tu étais encore dans le lit de l'infirmerie… et n'essaie même pas ou je t'envoie un sortilège.

**Sirius **: ça va, ça va, t'énerve pas comme ça non plus. Vais me coucher, ppffff, pire que ma mère.

Remus passa la porte et la referma sans avoir jetais un coup d'œil au lit de Peter qui avait à peine bougé. Il redescendit et s'assis sur le même fauteuil qu celui où se trouvait Emelyne. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena jusqu'à lui.

**Lily** : On se disait que la personne qui a fait ça devait être une personne étrangère à Poudlard.

**James** : Oui mais une personne qui débarque comme ça pendant la nuit ça devrait se voir.

**Emelyne** : Oui mais bon sachant ce qu'il allait faire il n'allait pas non plus entrer par la grande porte…

**Remus** :… Mais quelqu'un qui connaît bien Poudlard.

Leur attention se porta à une lettre qui venait juste de tomber de la cheminée. Lily se leva et la lu.

**Lily** : « Les préfets sont priés de veiller à ce qu'aucuns élèves ne sorte de sa salle commune jusqu'à nouvelles instructions. Le Directeur »

**James** : Ca devrait aller à cette heure ci personne n'a idée d'aller se balader dans les couloirs.

**Remus** : Mouais.

**Emelyne** : On a qu'à se faire une partie de carte.

**James** : Pourquoi pas.

Emelyne fit apparaître un jeu de carte et ils passèrent presque toute la nuit a jouer jusqu'au petit matin lorsque des élèves commencèrent a sortir de leur dortoir pour aller dans la Grande salle, mais les préfets n'ayant toujours pas reçu de nouvelles instructions continuaient à les renvoyer un par un dans leurs dortoirs. Bientôt tout Gryffondor ne parlait que du fait qu'il doit tous séquestrés dans leurs maisons, car Lily et Remus avaient préféré ne pas expliquer pourquoi ils étaient ainsi enfermés.

Il était 10H00 et les cours auraient du commencer depuis longtemps mais aucunes nouvelles n'étaient arrivées, seul un groupe d'Elfes de Maison était venu déposer de quoi déjeuner pour tout les élèves.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva enfin et fit réunir tous les élèves.

**Professeur **: Mes Chers élèves malheureusement cette nuit est arrivé un grand drame deux de nos élèves on disparus et nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, c'est pour cela que nous avons préféré vous garder dans vos maisons mais je vous assure que vous pouvez dès maintenant sortir, et que Poudlard et étroitement surveillé pour que ceci n'arrive plus. Ainsi vous pouvez donc tous reprendre les cours normalement à part pour ceux qui auraient Métamorphoses et DCFM. Bonne journée et restaient quand même prudent. Je demanderai aux préfets de venir me voir à 17H00 ce soir.

Le professeur ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré et fut suivi par de nombreux élèves.

**Sirius** : Bon ben a par potions de 15h a 17h on peut dire qu'on a une journée sabbatique !

**Lily** : Parle pour toi moi j'ai Botanique et Soins aux Créature magiques… Bon j'y vais.

Elle passa à côté de James l'embrassa et disparu à son tour pour rejoindre son cours.

**Emelyne** : Personnellement je vais aller travailler.

**Remus** : Bonne idée, je vais chercher mes affaires aussi.

**Sirius** : Ah ouai ; non mais vous c'est directe comme ça, tout de suite au boulot, tiens quand j'y pense où est Peter ?

**Remus** : A la bibliothèque.

**Sirius** : Vous êtes vraiment pas marrant, bon ben je vais bosser aussi alors.

Le midi était arrivé la grande salle grouillait de bruit, et encore c'était peut dire, toute l'école ne parlait plus que de cette disparition, ils avaient très bien vu qu'une place restait libre chez les Gryffondor et une autre chez les Poufsouffle. Il était 13h et Emelyne abandonna ses amis et se dirigea de l'autre côté du château

Elle était arrivé devant la fontaine dont lui avait parlé son oncle, elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle, qu'ils ne seraient vus par personnes. Elle attrapa son pendentif entre ses doigts et pensa au visage de son oncle lorsqu'une main vint lui taper sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna et fit face à son oncle qui la prit tout de suite dans ses bras :

**Oncle** : Ah Emelyne, j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose j'ai appris que des élèves avaient disparu hier.

Emelyne : Oui c vrai… mais je suis entière. Alors pourquoi as-tu demandé à me voir ?

**Oncle** : Il faut que tu saches que cette année va être une année exceptionnel et surtout pour toi déjà tu as acquis une énorme puissance magique notre Reine est extrêmement fière de toi…

**Emelyne** : (abasourdi) Quoi la Reine ! Depuis y a-t-il une Reine à la tête des Elementas ? Et depuis quand est-ce que je représente un intérêt pour eux ? Alors qu'ils ont cherchés à me tuer pendant toutes ces années.

**Oncle** : Je sais, calme toi, moi aussi c'est ce que je pensais mais depuis le début de l'année, vraiment très peu de temps après que je t'es rencontré, ils sont venus me chercher et m'ont conduit jusqu'à la reine qui voulait que je devienne son lien entre notre monde et celui des sorciers. Et il y a quelque mois est arrivée quelque chose d'extraordinaire son gardien l'a laissé et tu sais où il est parti ?

**Emelyne** : Euh… non

**Oncle** : Emelyne son gardien est maintenant le tien ! Pour l'instant tu ne peux pas le contrôler mais il est avec toi tout le temps, ton animagus c'est lui, ses congénères sont les gardiens de notre temple ces animaux sont nos gardiens et que tu es hérité du gardien personnel de la Reine est vraiment un honneur et montre que tu es une personne importante, tu seras amené a faire de grandes choses…

**Emelyne** : Attend tu es en train de me dire que le gardien personnel de la Reine des Elementas l'a lâché pour venir me protéger moi…comment s'appelait-il déjà… Dioris, oui c'est ça.

**Oncle** : Oui exactement et depuis ce jour notre Reine t'as en grande estime, crois moi tu la rencontreras un jour, tu l'as rencontreras même très bientôt je pense car elle désire te donner une mission, à toi qui connais tellement bien nos deux monde.

**Emelyne** : (effarée) Tu rigoles je ne connais rien au monde des Elementas… et une mission… ça n'as aucun sens tout ça… je suis étudiante pour l'instant une simple étudiante, que me parles-tu de mission ?…

**Oncle** : Moi-même, je n'en sais pas plus elle n'as voulue en parler à personnes, mais elle te prépare quelque chose et elle m'envoie justement pour te préparer à ce qui t'attend, elle veut que je t'apprenne a te servir de ton arme.

**Emelyne** : Mon arme… mes pouvoirs tu veux dire ! Je les maîtrise assez bien, je pense.

**Oncle** : (Avec un sourire) Non ton pendentif.

**Emelyne** : Pour l'instant il n'a fait que soigner des gens. Ils peut aussi me servire à ma battre ?

**Oncle** : Oui et bien plus que tu ne le crois, ce pendentif et ta baguette ne sont pas bénignes…

**Emelyne** : Montre moi ce qu'elle peuvent faire.

**Oncle** : Très bien retire ton pendentif et tiens le dans ta mains collé contre ta baguette et récite ensuite ceci 'Que les force de la Terre me viennent, que l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air se mêlent et me donne l'arme sacrée' et tu verras.

Emelyne retira le pendentif et le plaqua contre sa baguette en serrant le poing. Elle sentait déjà une chaleur au creux de sa main et comme si un liquide chaud se répandait dans tous son corps en partant des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Elle était stressée, elle le sentait et il y avait de quoi, tant de nouvelles en tellement peut de temps, elle pensait que les choses s'étaient calmées depuis Noël mais beaucoup de chose arrivait encore.

Elle tendit son bras en avant et commença à réciter « Que les forces de la Terre me viennent, que l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air se mêlent et me donne l'arme sacrée ». Tout à coup la chaleur se fit encore plus grande au creux de sa main, cela aurait du la brûler mais elle gardait la main bien serré autour de sa baguette qui avait pris une couleur argentée et qui commençait à s'étirer. Sa baguette continua a grandir et à s'aplatir, elle avait maintenant la forme d'une magnifique épée avec la poignée rouge et bleu, la lame était fine et était ondulé se terminant par une pointe avec laquelle elle aurait pu transpercer la peau d'un dragon, elle faisait la taille de son bras et pourtant elle était étrangement légère.

Emelyne releva les yeux vers son oncle.

**Emelyne** : C'est cette épée, l'arme sacrée des Elementas ?

**Oncle** : Oui, si ta mère était là elle serait extrêmement fier de toi, crois moi.

**Emelyne** : Je ne me suis jamais servis d'un épée tu sais !

**Oncle** : Oui je sais c'est pour cela que tu vas avoir besoin d'un bon entraînement, ton cher Directeur savait que cela devait arriver cette année donc un professeur est à ta disposition pour te donner des cours dans le château, il est chargé de te former.

**Emelyne** : Ce n'est pas vrai ! ?

**Oncle** : Si ! Je sais que c'est un peu soudain tout ça mais tu es une personne exceptionnel, Emelyne, et tu ne l'as jamais su je pense que ton père voulait réellement te préserver de tous ça et il a eu raison mais maintenant il est temps que tu saches tout ce qu'on t'as caché et je sais que t'avouer tout ceci d'un coup n'est peut être pas…. Enfin voilà je devais le faire pour toi, pour nous, pour ta mère.

**Emelyne** : (s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fontaine avec l'épée toujours dans sa main) Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ! Dire que ce matin encore je révisais mes cours potions et là je me retrouve dans le parc avec une arme légendaire entre les mains !

**Oncle** :…

**Emelyne** : Qui est ce professeur qui doit m'apprendre à me servir de cette arme ?

**Oncle** : Un expert du maniement de l'épée qui vient de France il paraît qu'il va animer un club de duel dans les semaine qui arrive à Poudlard mais il est avant tout ton professeur particulier, il a du sang Elementa dans les veines mais très peu de pouvoir et de connaissance de notre Race on va dire…

**Emelyne** : Tu as encore une révélation à me faire ?

**Oncle** : Non je crois t'avoir tout dit.

**Emelyne** : Très bien je crois que je vais avoir besoin de repos là !

Elle se leva et sa baguette repris sa forme normale et le pendentif aussi.

**Emelyne** : Merci Valerio.

**Oncle** : De rien et n'oubli pas que je suis là pour toi.

Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la forêt.

Emelyne entra dans le hall et monta directement dans son dortoir prendre ses affaires pour le cours de Potions qui avait lieu dans une vingtaine de minutes elle voulait passer à la bibliothèque, voir si elle pouvait trouver des renseignements sur cette arme qu'elle avait acquis.

Elle passa entre les rayons et découvrit une livre sur 'les armes légendaire' elle trouva l'épée du roi Arthur et ensuite un chapitre intitulée 'L'épée Légendaires des Elementas' il décrivait dans un première partie ce qu'était un Elementa, ensuite elle se concentra sur le chapitre qui portait sur l'épée : « _Chaque décennies un Elementa est désignée pour porter cette arme qui confère a son propriétaire la maîtrise total de n'importe quel éléments. Peu de personne furent capable de la manier et de survire aux pouvoirs qu'elle déployait. Elle fut crée il y a 3000 ans et ne fut réellement découverte qu'il y a 1000 ans car les dernières personnes ayant eu l'honneur de la portée n'ont pu survire aux Cataclysme qu'elle créée. Elle sert aussi d'arme de combats et de source de magie (a ne surtout pas comparer a une simple baguette magique), son propriétaire peut créer des sortilèges avec mais leurs puissance est multiplié de façon exponentielle, certains disent qu'elle peu aussi servir de bouclier._

Mais comme toute arme légendaire, cette arme n'est n'a réapparut depuis 200 ans et nul ne sait si c'est un mythe ou une arme tenu pour secrète par la peuple qui la détient »

Emelyne referma le livre d'un coup sec et commença à jouer nerveusement avec son pendentif, elle détenait une arme légendaire ayant plus de 3000 ans ! Quel grand magicien l'avais eu avant elle ; et encore avant, pourquoi avait-elle été choisi ELLE pour porter cette arme, qu'avait elle fait d'exceptionnelle ? Au contraire elle avait presque renié sa vrai nature pendant près de 11 ans. Elle rangea son livre dans l'étagère où elle l'avait pris et se dirigea vers les cachots où avait lieu son cours de potion. Le cours se passa tranquillement, le professeur proposait aux Gryffondors les potions les plus faciles qui auraient plutôt été du niveau d'élève de 4ème année, à croire qu'il ne voulait décidemment pas qu'ils aient leur ASPICS. Mais Emelyne savait personnellement qu'elle avait un niveau acceptable en Potions après avoir fait cette potion pour devenir Animagus aucunes potions ne pouvait lui résister.

Etrangement depuis qu'elle avait quitté son oncle elle se sentait différente dans cet amas de sorciers 'normaux', c'est elle qui se sentaient différente tout pensait à leurs ASPICS ou leur BUSES mais elle avait l'esprit occupé par autre chose … cette arme et cette Reine….

**Remus** : Tu vas bien Emy ?

**Emelyne** : (Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle pris conscience que Remus lui parlait) Quoi ?

**Remus** : Je te demandais si tu allais bien.

**Emelyne** : (essayant de lui adresser un sourire) Oui bien sur.

**Remus** : T'as l'esprit occupé ça se sent ! Tu penses a quoi ?

**Emelyne** : (elle sentait que depuis la nuit ou il l'avait attaqué Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'occuper et de prendre soins d'elle comme si il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonne) Oui c'est vrai je réfléchi mais c'est rien… je pense à Leen.

**Remus** : Oui moi aussi j'ai pensé à elle aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle va bien.

**Emelyne** : Oui.

Il cessèrent de discuter lorsque le professeur décida d'élire domicile au coin de leur table pour surveiller leur travail, ils s'appliquèrent donc à bien découper les ingrédients et à bien laisser chauffer tant ou tant de minutes de sortes à ne pas lui laisser le plaisir de leur faire des remarque mais ce dernièr avait quand même réussi à leur dire qu'il étaient trop lent ! Bien sur….

Elle ressortie du cours de potions avec un énorme mal de tête à force d'avoir réfléchit. Elle était suivie des Maraudeurs avec Lily à ses côtés lorsqu'elle vit un tas d'élèves s'entasser dans l'entrée.

**Sirius** : Qu'est ce passe encore ?

**Peter** : Je sais pas faut aller voir.

**Sirius** : Attend, je vais réussir à me faufiler à travers cette amas de jeune filles....

Sirius s'avança difficilement dans le tas mais il avait eu raison plusieurs filles s'écarter par respect (le respecter, lui, non mais pourquoi ! les fille deviennent vraiment de la guimauve devant lui !ppppfff) pour aussitôt essayer de se coller à lui. Il arriva devant le panneau et fit demi tour vers ses amis.

**Sirius **: Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Il y a un Club de Duel qui va s'ouvrir A Poudlard avec des séances tous les soirs pour chaque niveau.

Emelyne resta bouche bée et laissa glisser tout les manuels qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Toutes les têtes de ses amis se tournèrent vers elle.

**Remus** : (Se penchant pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires) Décidément tu m'as pas l'air bien.

**Lily** : Je crois qu'Emy n'en reviens pas.

**James** : En plus elle est super forte en DCFM elle devrait bien se débrouiller en Duel.

**Sirius** : Donc ça vous direz d'y aller, Moi personnellement ça m'inspire bien en plus nous les 6ème année c'est tous les jeudi soir c'est bien puisque le lendemain on commence a 10h !

**Remus** : Moi je suis partant.

**Lily** : Moi aussi.

**James** : Eh bien moi aussi alors.

**Sirius** : Pete ?

**Peter** : Pourquoi pas ça m'aidera peut être.

**Sirius** : Et toi Emelyne on t'entend pas mais je présume que c'est oui, tu as trop envie de me défier, hein ! Dit le !

**Emelyne** : (Avec un sourire provocateur pour cacher son malaise) Oui vais te mettre ta pâté, t'es toujours aussi nul en défense je te rappelle.

**Sirius** : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'a la grande salle pour aller faire leur devoir alors que Remus et Lily allé au bureau du Professeur Mc Gonagall.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard.

**James** : (Agrippant la taille de sa chère-et-tendre pour la forcer à s'assoire à côté de lui) Alors ?

**Lily** : Ben apparemment elle veut qu'on fasse comme des gardes cette nuit pour être sur qu'aucun autre élève ne sort, donc ce soir on ne va encore pas beaucoup dormir.

**Emelyne** : Ben on a qu'à se relayer.

**Lily** : Ouai pourquoi pas ça sert à rien qu'on monte la garde a quatre donc je suis d'accord.

Ce soir là Emelyne monta la garde avec Remus de 2h du matin à 5h pour être remplacé par Sirius et Peter.

Malheureusement le lendemain deux nouveaux élèves avaient encore disparus, le directeur de l'école et le professeur Mc Gonagall étaient apparu aux déjeuner plus dépourvu et inquiet que jamais, si les enlèvement ne cessaient pas les élève seraient obligé de rentrer chez eux.

------------------- JEUDI SOIR ---------------------

Les enlèvement n'avaient recommencé mais il rester quand même 4 élèves qui manquait a l'appelle dont Leen. Toute la bande était surexcité car ce soir là il allait enfin découvrir pour la première fois le Duel et depuis que les séances avaient commencé Poudlard ne parlait que de ça de la 1ère année à la 7ème année, les filles en parlaient le plus, apparemment c'était un jeune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans de plus qu'eux.

Emelyne, elle, était stressé à l'idée d'aller à ce cours déjà car l'idée de se battre avec d'autres élèves ne l'emballez pas trop et elle savait que cette rencontre marquait le début d'un dur et long entraînement pour elle.

Il était 20H00 l'heure à laquelle devait débuter la séance de duel. Une grande salle avait été mise à la disposition pour cela avec une grande estrade longue d'une quinzaine de mètre recouvert d'un tapis vert forêt.

Ils étaient en tous vingt élèves de toutes maisons. Sirius n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des sourires aux filles des autres maisons histoire de les déstabiliser avant les combats enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait. Ils étaient en grande conversation lorsque la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés s'ouvrit et qu'un élève…. Non pas un élève mais… le professeur entra. Il était jeune vraiment jeune, 23 ans maximum, des cheveux bruns coupé cour et un peu plus long sur le dessus un corps d'homme et un visage d'adolescent avec de grand yeux d'une vert profond comme les yeux d'Emelyne… bizarrement…

**James** : (Se penchant à l'oreille de Sirius) Je crois que t'as du soucie a te faire mon vieux, il va toutes te les piquer.

**Sirius** : pppfffff… pas le droit! Elles sont trop jeune pour lui, moi, j'ai le droit…

**Lily** : C'est vrai qui l'est mignon Adeline disais vrai.

**James** : (Vexé) Alors là ça va plus.

**Emelyne** : Bon vous allez arrêter, je suis sur qu'il a déjà une femme et trois enfants !

**Remus** : Oui t'a raison.

Il s'avança et monta sur l'estrade pour s'adresser à toute l'assemblée.

« Bonjour cher élèves de 6ème année, si je ne me trompe pas…, je me présente je suis Matthew White, je vous apprendrai comment vous défendre avec votre baguette. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà les règle du Duel j'ai rencontré votre professeur de DCFM qui m'as dit qu'il y avait de très bon éléments… Donc je vais vérifier ça ! Que tout le monde se mette en ligne et me lance une attaque pour désarmer un adversaire.

Les élèves se mirent en ligne et les des expelliarmus ou tout autre formules capable de désarmer un adversaire fusèrent à travers la salle.

**Prof** : Très bien. Maintenant une attaque pour l'immobiliser.

Cette fois si ce fut plutôt comique car les Maraudeur envoyèrent des Sortilèges du genre saucissonnage qui transforme l'adversaire en vrai saucisse humaine, ou le coup des jambes en cotons… enfin toutes extravagances possibles pour se faire remarquer mais… qui marchait ! Bien que les personnes d'esprit saint avaient plutôt songées à des 'Prétrificus totalus'.

**Prof** : Très très bien, surtout les deux jeunes hommes, je peux connaître vos prénoms ?

**James** : James Potter.

**Prof** : Vraiment je connais bien votre mère une femme exceptionnel et une grande sorcière avant tout.

**Sirius** : Moi, c'est Sirius Black.

**Prof** : Black, Black… votre père est Auror, n'est ce pas ?

**Sirius** : Oui Monsieur.

**Prof** : Je vois que j'ai un très bon niveau, je crois que l'on peut déjà commencer par un duel de présentation, je vais prendre deux élèves au hasard vous mademoiselle. Il pointa son doigt vers Lily qui monta sur l'estrade sans se faire prier et il invita aussi une jeune fille de Serdaigle à monter sur l'estrade. Je rappelle que l'on doit attendre que l'autre est jeté son sort pour en lancer un autre et pas de magie moléculaire, la métamorphose et acceptée pour éviter une attaque et bien sur aucuns SI ( Sorts Impardonnables) Je crois que nous pouvons commencer Melle Evans et Melle Keith.

Lily avança d'un pas, salua son adversaire et pris place au bout de l'estrade comme le faisait l'autre fille. Elle se tourna et fut la première à lancer une attaque qui empêcha son adversaire de se servir de ses jambes. Alicia Keith riposta et envoyant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une énorme gelée blanchâtre très collante. Lily Ensorcela sa cape pour que celle-ci la protège de la masse gluante qui allait la recouvrir mais qui s'écrasa lourdement sur sa cape, comme une pâte qu'on aurait jetée contre un mur. Elle retira sa cape et lança un expelliarmus qui envoya Alicia à l'autre bout de la salle.

James sauta de joie en hurlant : « BRAVO MA LILY »

Le professeur aida Alicia à se relever et vint se mettre sur l'estrade pour féliciter Lily qui était apparemment très fier d'elle.

Il expliqua au groupe ce qu'il y avait eu de bien dans leurs attaque et ce qu'elles auraient du éviter, il parlait distinctement et expliquait à merveille. Il se redressa a nouveaux et entreprit de choisir de nouveaux cowbays.

**Prof** : Venais là Mademoiselle. (Il pointa son doigt vers Emelyne et elle monta sur l'estrade.) Vous êtes ?

**Emelyne** : (Dont l'estomac ne semblait pas arrêter de se rétracter) Emelyne, Emelyne Edensen, Monsieur. (Elle avait très bien vu que son nom ne l'avait pas laisser indifférent et il avait tout de suite compris à qui il avait à faire et lui avait adressé un sourire satisfait avant se tourner vers la reste de la salle pour lui trouver un adversaire.)

**Prof** : Vous Mr Diggory venait.

Emelyne vit Amos monter sur l'estrade pourtant elle ne l'avait même pas vu entrer, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre lui mais vraiment pas envie car elle savait qu'elle était plus forte que lui et qu'il connaissait ses pouvoirs.

**Prof** : Très bien le combat peut commencer.

Emelyne avança vers Amos, ils se saluèrent et reprirent leurs places. Elle le laissa l'attaquer avant et n'eut pas de mal a éviter son attaque, elle tendit sa baguette et lui envoya un sortilège pour le plaqua à terre, comme elle avait envoyer aux trois Maraudeurs en DCFM. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et le sort ne fonctionna qu'a moitié car il se trouvait à plat ventre avec une main libre. Il attrapa sa baguette dans son autre main et envoya un sortilège sur Emelyne qui la souffla littéralement la faisant tomber à terre à son tour. Elle était mal tombée, elle avait mal au bras, elle s'était fait mal au bras en tombant mais la douleur passait, elle se releva, avança sur l'estrade et inculqua un sort à Amos qui le transforma en momie vivante pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Le professeur annonça la fin du duel et Emelyne libéra Amos. Elle lui tendit sa main pour l'aider a se relever et il l'accepta en lui adressant un joli sourire en remerciement. Ils descendirent tout deux de l'estrade.

Emelyne se dirigea vers Remus qui l'agrippa par la taille, par jalousie… peut être ! Remus lui pris le bras et il vit qu'elle avait un bleu.

**Remus** : Tiens tu t'es fait mal en tombant.

**Emelyne** : (Regardant son coude) A oui c'est vrai je me disais aussi, enfin ce n'est rien.

A la fin du cours tout le monde avait fait au moins un duel, à part Sirius qui avait insisté pour en faire deux, elle avait eu l'occasion de parler avec Amos, ce qui lui avait plaisir car elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion et elle avait contente de découvrir qu'ils s'entendait assez bien malgré sa situation et ce qu'elle avait fait…enfin elle l'avait félicité pour le duel quand même.

La fin était enfin venu il était 22h, les élèves parlaient avec Le professeur, les Maraudeurs étaient restés aussi pour lui poser quelques questions, Elle s'apprêtait a sortir lorsqu'il l'interpella.

Il répondit à la dernière question des Maraudeurs et ils sortirent laissant le professeur et Emelyne :

**Professeur** : Bonjour Emelyne.

**Emelyne** : (gênée) Monsieur.

**Prof** : Tu peux m'appeler Matthew. Donc c'est toi la Grande Emelyne dont tout le monde parle, j'étais très surpris lorsque l'on m'as annoncé que je devrait t'apprendre à te servir de ….l'épée.

**Emelyne** : Qui êtes- vous ? (La question était sortie toute seul elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir mais elle lui brûlais tellement les lèvres)

**Prof** : (Sans un sourire) Je suis comme toi enfin non sûrement pas aussi puissante mais j'ai comme toi une mère Elementa et un père Sorcier mais je n'ai pas était éduqué dans le cercle des Elementas, ce n'est que à l'age de 13 ans que je les ai rencontrés.

**Emelyne** : Et moi j'ai rencontré un Elementa pour la première fois de ma vie la veille de la rentrée…

**Prof** : Ah oui quand même ! Ils devaient avoir une raison…enfin je suis là et je dois m'occuper de te préparer, donc je te prose que l'on se voit dans la journée dès que tu as une heure de libre où simplement le soir après mes cours.

**Emelyne** : Euh… oui pourquoi pas, la journée je pense que je pourrai j'ai souvent des heures libres donc si vous voulez demain après midi déjà !

**Professeur** : Très bien je ne pensais même pas que tu prendrais autant d'initiatives, c'est très bien, bon je crois que tu as le droit d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**Emelyne** : Oui c'est vrai.

**Prof** : Donc demain 14H.

**Emelyne** : Oui, je dois faire ou amener quelque chose de spécial ?

**Prof** : Je crois que tu sais très bien ce que tu dois amener sinon je ne vois rien…

**Emelyne** : Très bien, eh bien a demain alors. (Elle se dirigea vers la porte). Au revoir Monsieur.

**Prof** : Matthew, j'ai dit ! On va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble mieux vaut que l'on s'entendes bien tous les deux.

**Emelyne** : Très bien.

Elle referma la porte et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle n'en revenait pas… demain elle commencerai à se servir de cette arme. Les cours promettais d'être assez sympathique, Matthew lui inspirait confiance, elle avait senti dès qu'il était entrée dans la salle que c'était un Elementa maintenant il fallait espérer que Remus ne l'est pas senti comme il avait fait pour elle, car elle n'avait pas réellement envie de lui révéler tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui…enfin pas maintenant…

-------------------------- FIN ----------------------

Voilà un nouveau chapitre où il ne se passe pas grande chose mais je promet que le prochain sera plus…. Mouvementé… Malheureusement je ne sais pas quand je le publierai car j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de travail en ce moment…..


End file.
